Stand My Ground
by Alisha Ashton
Summary: A continuation of where Tin Man left all of us hanging. Story focuses mainly on Cain, DG, Azkadellia, and Jeb. Pairings: Eventual Cain/DG, Az/Jeb
1. A Bump in the Night

OZ

Sleep came to Cain a bit easier these days with the palace back under the control of the royal family and their guard, to which he and Jeb had both been appointed. He had elected to continue his protection of DG and his son had been assigned the task of watching over Azkadellia who, now no longer possessed by the evil witch, was surprisingly one of the sweetest, most caring people he knew. It was much more believable seeing her these days that she and DG were sisters.

The world of the OZ was healing with surprising speed now that the seat of its power had been restored. One by one the magical parts of the land were coming back to life of their own accord, like flowers in spring all reaching toward the warmth of the sun.

The Queen and her consort were in Finaqua, and would be for at least the next few weeks, upon DG's insistence that they take a "honey-moon" to catch up after so many years apart. The Queen had spent days insisting that it was not necessary, but no amount of argument could spur DG once she'd made her mind up about something. He knew she blamed herself for her parents' prolonged separation, and had been relieved when her mother finally acquiesced.

DG was sleeping peacefully across the hall, lending to his own piece of mind. She was close enough for him to protect her from, if nothing else, her own curious nature. A silence had settled over the palace and for once he actually found it relaxing. His breathing was slow and shallow; he had even dared to remove his shirt and hat before falling to sleep for the first time since DG had freed him.

The sound of his bedroom door swinging open fast enough to ricochet off the wall behind it sent him to a sitting position before his eyes were even opened. Gun drawn, he only caught the moonlight on her stricken face and recognized her in the fraction of a second before he had pulled the trigger.

"DG, what--" He started to demand but she was already on him, pouncing hard enough to force his back against the headboard and leaving him with a look of astonishment frozen on his face and his arms up as if surrendering.

He didn't move, didn't know what to do or how to react. She wasn't saying a word as she clutched at him, her tear-streaked face buried against his chest and her entire body trembling uncontrollably. It took an awkwardly silent few seconds for him to process what was going on.

"Umm…DG?" He whispered with his eyes locked on the blackness beyond his open door, had he seen movement there? "Are you alright?" She just shook her head against his chest. He swallowed hard, his mind racing. "Do I need to shoot anybody?" He asked slowly and clearly, leaving no room for misinterpretation, and was relieved when she responded with another hard shake of her head.

Despite his awkwardness over having her soft, porcelain form pressed against his bare chest, his uncertainty over the feeling that their close proximity was stirring deep inside his stomach, his body relaxed slightly at the knowledge that there wouldn't be some unknown assailant barreling in behind her in hot pursuit. He slowly passed his gun from one hand to the other over her head and placed it on the nightstand. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding he tilted his head back to try and get a look at her face. It was no use, she was like glue. He rolled his eyes and accepted defeat.

His tongue darted out, wetting his lips in a nervous habit as he slowly brought his arms down around her; unsure of this sudden and indecently intimate position she had placed them in. She was, after all, the princess. If someone walked in at that moment he would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. His jaw flexed at the thought of trying to convince the Queen that he'd just been minding his own business, sleeping all by his little lonesome when DG the tornado had knocked down his door and plastered herself to him against his will.

"I won't let it happen…" She whimpered through sobs, snapping him out of his thoughts and his brow furrowed, his arms instinctively drawing her closer in response to the desperation in her voice. She sounded terrified; weak even…was this really DG? The scent of her hair told him it was so, but he had a hard time believing his ears.

"Shhh…you won't let what happen, kiddo?" He asked in a soft and reassuring tone, his hand rubbing her back as parts of him tried to ignore the fact that her shoulders were bare in her satin nightgown. She only sobbed harder in response to the question…or the sound of his voice; he wasn't sure…and pressed herself closer to him. _Any closer and she'd be inside of him_, he thought sarcastically. He sighed and caught himself a moment before kissing the top of her head, his scarred brow arching defiantly as he stuffed the impulse back into whatever corner of his brain it had just broken free from. "Alright…it's alright…so you had a nightmare?" He asked, and waited as the quaking in her body slowed to a steady tremble.

She pulled away from him slowly and brought her tear filled baby blues to meet his eyes, "It was worse…it was so much worse…" She said with such a haunted expression on her face that it disturbed him.

"What was it about?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for answers, but by her reaction of charging into his room he knew it involved him in some way.

Her eyes darted away from the scrutiny of his gaze and she chewed her bottom lip, staring out the window at the moonlight. It took her a moment to answer him. Finally she whispered. "I don't want to talk about it."

They sat there like that for what felt like hours, her in haunted silence as he idly ran his hand over her back in reassurance, so involved in the war raging within his thoughts that he forgot to stop the act of comfort. There were more urges following the first…more racing to board them up before he acted on them. It felt like trying to bail water out of a sinking ship with a teacup.

Then all at once, she put an end to it.

She stood from the bed and kept her eyes from his at all costs. "I'm really sorry for bothering you. It was wrong to come in here unannounced like that." She whispered. "It's just that…." Her voice began to break and she trailed off. "I'm sorry. Goodnight, Cain."

Without another word she was gone, leaving him to stare at the closing door in utter confusion and making it impossible for him to fall back to sleep.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

OZ

DG wandered the palace grounds the following morning, her mind tormented with images from the night before as she tried desperately not to notice Cain's watchful, and now extremely concerned, eyes following her every movement. It hurt to look at him; she could still feel that ache in her chest knowing how much pain he was being put through. But it had only been a dream. So why did it hurt so much?

_She couldn't remember anything…how it had happened…how he had found her…but here he stood, hand on her throat slowly crushing the life from her as he leered down at her. The amount of satisfaction he took in causing such pain was what horrified her most. Cain was fighting as hard as he could to reach her and she struggled to sob against Zero's grip as the others beat him unmercifully. There was something behind his eyes now as he watched her with amusement…a darkness swirling there that she couldn't see, she could feel. _

_He was holding her still now with more than his body…the air around her becoming thick as it pressed down on her…and she recalled for the first time the sensation of her own death at childhood. WITCH. _

_Her mind raced. But how? They had defeated her…it was over now…Despite the pain she turned her eyes to Cain, his bloodied face staring back at her with so much anguish etched in his once, if only for a moment that she recalled, relaxed features. She could feel Zero's words, not hear them…see what he had in store for her as he turned her to face Cain, biting her cheek as she cried out. The dream raced on, leaving Cain inside the suit, reliving her brutalization and eventual death for all time. _

"You ready to tell me what's wrong now?" Cain's impatient voice cut in on her thoughts and she realized suddenly that she was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as she struggled to catch her breath. She froze for a moment, a deer caught in headlights, knowing that opening her eyes would only find…there they were…her heart sank as his ice blue eyes locked on hers.

"It was just a stupid dream…I don't want to--" She tried, but he wasn't having it. He caught her arm as she attempted to walk past him.

"Talk about it? Not gonna happen, Princess. Now out with it." Cain said as he moved closer, blocking her escape. He had lost patience at this point, something was bothering DG that she wouldn't let him help with. It was infuriating to feel so helpless.

DG opened her mouth to speak, but once she laid out what would be said she was embarrassed suddenly. How presumptuous was she, anyway? Why on earth would someone want to hurt her to get at Cain? Her cheeks reddened as she looked anywhere but Cain's eyes. Sure they were friends, sure he was now her 'very own' personal guard, but there had been something more to it in the dream. She had felt his heart breaking in time with her own, each had been so afraid for the other's safety instead of for themselves…

She steeled herself and tried her best to downplay it, coming up with the one word out of her entire dream that she knew would cause him to let go of her arm. "Zero." She said softly and it had the desired effect. As expected Cain's hand fell, his face changing from determination to pain, then back in a fraction of a second.

"What about--" He began quietly, but she cut him off.

"I just dreamt of what could have happened if the witch hadn't been defeated, that's all…and it wasn't pleasant…" She offered, praying to the two glowing suns above them that it would be a sufficient answer.

Cain stared off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts, wounded by the jarring shock of hearing that name in that troubled tone coming from DG's soft lips.

_Soft lips?_ He gave himself a mental shake.

"You're safe now, Princess." He said, and ignored the fact that he was trying to convince himself, as well.

She forced a smile. "I know I am, Mr. Cain. I have my very own Tin Man on 24 hour babysitting duty." She said as she hooked her arm in his, thankful for the smile that graced his lips in response to it, no matter how brief it was.


	3. Distraction Techniques 101

OZ

The rest of the day involved DG trying everything in her power to distract herself. She'd made a deck of cards out of some thick stock paper she'd found and sprawled out on the floor teaching Glitch and Azkadellia how to play all the games she could think of as Jeb and Cain spoke in low tones from their position by the door of Az's room. At one point Jeb had left for a few moments but Cain had simply shrugged in response to DG's quizzical expression. Raw had opted out on the games, instead content to watch the others hoot and holler over who was "cheating" or who needed to "go fish" from a safe distance.

Teaching poker became twice the challenge with Glitch proceeding to forget what she had taught him within a five minute span. She had her suspicions that he was faking, however, when he somehow wound up with a full house, clearing her and Az out of their piles of chocolates and smiling innocently as she and Az exchanged astonished looks.

The night wore on and everyone was getting tired, but DG was relentless in her desire to avoid going to sleep. Az, sensing her little sister's hesitation to leave her room, had decided not to press, instead agreeing with her that it was still 'way too early' for bed despite her own exhaustion. She had, after all, just gotten DG back. If her sister wanted to stay with her, for whatever reason, she was willing to sacrifice sleep to be there.

Midnight came and went and Jeb and Cain had long since dropped into their trademark stoic silences, dragging two of the ornate and over-stuffed chairs closer to the door and eventually dozing off, each with a hand noticeably close to their gun. Glitch was laying on the couch now, a pillow clutched to his chest as he slept soundly – although occasionally stirring enough to swat at Raw's tail when it flicked too close to his face from where he lay sleeping on the floor.

Azkadellia waited long after she was sure it was safe before speaking, knowing none of the others were awake to hear her words. "So what's wrong?" She whispered, and watched as DG's hands froze on the cards mid-shuffle. Her eyes rose to meet Az's slowly, then darted around the room to ensure no one was awake.

For a moment she considered lying, but knew just as quickly that there would be no use in it. Az was her heart, she swore her sister could feel her pain as if it were her own. It was all at once an exhilarating and terrifying feeling, having someone love her so unconditionally.

"I had…a nightmare last night." She whispered, casting a sideways glance in Cain's direction, watching for any hint of movement beneath the fedora that covered his face. "But it was more than a dream, it still hurts as if it really happened, Az…and I'm afraid it's some sort of--"

"Premonition?" Azkadellia finished; her eyes full of concern. DG nodded solemnly. "And what did it have to do with…" She inclined her head toward Cain, much to DG's surprise.

"Why do you ask?" She said with wide eyes.

Az looked down at the floor and blushed a little. "Well you were pretty loud about entering his room last night, and I was afraid something was wrong. I only peaked to see if you were alright but I saw you crying and holding onto him as if he were life itself, once I was sure you were safe I went back to my room." Az looked up at her guiltily for a second, waiting to see if DG would be upset by her intrusion. She found only understanding in DG's eyes, as always, and continued. "What happened to him in this…dream?" She asked, her hands clasped in her lap regally and DG once again was in awe of how graceful her sister always appeared. Her long hair softly framed her kind face, adding to the ethereal quality of her appearance.

"Someone was hurting me…using it to…to hurt him…" DG said, her eyes becoming stricken.

She wanted to say more, so much more. She wanted to tell Az that she was terrified of the thought that they had not seen the last of the witch…that Zero had somehow joined with her and they were not safe…but how could she do that? It had been a childish dream, no doubt based on her fears that things were too perfect, that the other shoe had yet to drop. Azkadellia had made such a drastic improvement over the past few months, she was just starting to heal after so much pain, what good could come of saying something so detrimental to Az's sense of security?

Az considered her words carefully. "Does…he know?"

"He just knows that I had a dream about someone who hurt him before…" DG began, but Az reached out and took her hand.

"No, my dearest sister…does he know…how you feel about him?" She said; her voice dropping to barely more than a whisper.

DG's face contorted as her mind spun into a million different courses of denial, a storm intended to cover the issue lying deep at its core. She opened her mouth to speak several times, each time stopping as more thoughts rushed in. Finally, once it was clear there was no use in fighting it anymore, she sighed. She looked deeply into her sister's eyes. How could she read her like an open book when she hadn't even turned the first page herself? It was there, coiled up in her stomach and snaking its way into her heart. She had fallen for her Tin Man, and she knew there was no going back now that she'd let it out of its hiding place.

"No…I guess I've been lying to myself about it, too." She said with a forced smile.

Az smiled sweetly, giving DG's hand a squeeze. "Well I think it is wonderful, you should tell him. Even if he chooses to speak denial at first, I can sense that deep down he feels the same." She said, looking over at Cain with such admiration that it made DG's heart sing. She scooted forward and hugged her sister for a long time, loving the sheer comfort it gave her.

When they finally parted Az ran her hand through DG's hair. "Would you like to try and get some sleep now? You can stay here with me if you like." She inclined her head toward the others. "They're all sound asleep already, and those chairs lack nothing as beds; I've slept in them myself many times. Raw refuses to sleep in any of the beds anyway, so I assume one floor is just as good as the next." DG considered it for a moment, feeling guilty at first that they'd be left to sleep sitting up…but recalling what she'd put Cain through the night before and dreading sleeping alone were enough to help her decision. The two sisters cuddled up together in the bed like they had when they were children, holding hands as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Night Terrors

OZ

_The sky was thick with black clouds, rain threatening to pour forth at any moment as the winds kicked up, sending her hair whipping around her face. She brushed it from her eyes and saw a raven perched on the wall up ahead; the dream showing the bird in such vivid detail she swore she could touch the feathers. Its deadly gaze followed her every movement and as it cawed and took to flight the hairs stood on the back of her neck, something inside her screaming in warning. _

_With a flash the dream skipped ahead, and he was there, waiting for her. Her stomach twisted in terror as violent scenes came in fast succession, no particular order to follow…one moment she was lying dead on the ground, her lifeless eyes on Cain as he screamed and pleaded irrationally for her to get up, collapsing in defeat where the men had him restrained…the next she was alive and fighting with every ounce of her strength, trying desperately to buck Zero off of her as he pinned her hands above her head and tore away her shirt. She thrashed and twisted, screaming as she fought, hearing Cain's screams above her own as he fought to reach her._

_Slowly the feeling of the hands on her began to change; the noises beyond her screams became filled with concern; the cold, hard ground beneath her back replaced by something soft… _

_Azkadellia filled her mind without warning, appearing directly before her eyes in the dream with a grave expression on her face, the only light in the darkness, blocking the scene of her own rape from her vision._

"**DG."**

Azkadellia's voice thundered through her mind with blaring intensity, forcing her to consciousness in an instant. She sat up straight in the bed, gasping for air and knocking Cain and Az off as she went. She was still whimpering as her sweat soaked body trembled uncontrollably, vaguely realizing that Cain and Az had been holding her down as she thrashed while they tried to wake her up. DG clung to Az and sobbed, ignoring her desperate need to hold Cain, not wanting to put him through it twice.

"Oh my sweet DG…" Az cried as tears flowed down her face. "You didn't tell me it was so…that he had…" She lost her ability to speak as she rocked her sister in her arms, hating that she had been forced to enter her DG's mind but traumatized beyond belief by the visions she had found there.

Cain watched the scene playing out before him with panic stricken eyes, Jeb standing by his side like a shadow, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. The adrenaline his body had released waking to the sounds of DG's shrieks of terror was beginning to dissipate and he put a hand on his father's shoulder to offer support, noting from his rigid posture that he was struggling not to rush to DG's aid. He sighed inwardly; his father had left the breakable parts of himself in that suit for safe keeping.

Raw was standing back away from the bed, shaking slightly and avoiding Cain's occasional questioning gaze, afraid the Tin Man might somehow read his thoughts with those ice blue eyes. Unbeknownst to herself in her unconscious state, DG had been projecting all of her emotion outward, Raw just happened to be the unfortunate sponge sleeping across the room and was likely the only one present, except perhaps Azkadellia, who understood to terror she had just experienced. It was unlike any he had experienced in his life and he fought the urge to cower in its presence. Glitch looked back and forth between Raw, the girls and Cain with a mix of confusion and concern, hoping someone would speak up soon and explain to him what the hell had just happened.

The door swung open and Cain held up a hand, not even needing to look to know it was members of the royal guard who had been drawn by DG's screams. "It's alright, men. The Princess was just…having a nightmare." He said, but she was right, it had been so much more than that. It had shaken him to his core to see her in such a state.

She had literally been involved in a fight for her life and no one present was ever going to mention hearing her screams for help before she had awoken…a chill ran down his spine…_her screams for Cain…_


	5. Father and Son

OZ

Several days had passed and he watched her like a hawk, never letting her out of his sight unless she was using the facilities or in her bed chambers. He was heart sick recalling the sound of her voice calling his name, pleading for him to save her from an enemy inside her own mind. If it was at all possible he would do it. He'd spent many hours lying awake in his bed, idly spinning his wedding band on his finger and wondering at Raw's abilities to enter a person's memories, Az's ability to enter DG's dreams. This was an opponent he couldn't protect her from, but still a part of him refused to give up so easily, there had to be a way; he just needed to figure it out. He wished he could fight this battle for her, and as always her cries replayed in his mind causing his body to stiffen with the need to react to her plea.

She wouldn't speak of it, and whatever the dream had entailed had affected Azkadellia as well. Jeb told him that Az wasn't sleeping much anymore. From the dark lines which became more noticeable under her baby blues each day he knew DG was hardly sleeping at all. She had lost her appetite and barely looked at him now, her eyes so filled with pain when he tried to speak with her that it prevented him from pressing the issue. He feared that somehow he was only making it worse.

So he watched, a constant witness to her deteriorating emotional state with no idea what he could do to make it better. There was a nagging voice inside him that insisted he go to her, hold her, tell her it was alright, kiss away the tears that were now present on her cheeks more often than not.

That wouldn't be acceptable, however, given his position. The royal family had entrusted him with her protection…protection which included keeping at bay the hands of any who would think to make a move on the Princess. He was reluctant to admit that he might fall under that description. The thought of kissing away her tears was followed closely by a desire to kiss her lips, to hold her in his arms throughout the night and keep her safe, and ever so much more.

These feelings could only bring trouble and so he walled them up like anything else he deemed a distraction from his duty. The amount of himself that he was allowing to roam freely was growing smaller each day. If he couldn't be trusted with DG than he couldn't do his job of protecting her, he would be failing her and he wouldn't allow it.

It was a sunny afternoon at the palace, DG sat in the gardens on a stone bench lost in thought as was the norm of late while he kept his distance, his eyes carefully scrutinizing every shadow for threat. So lost in thought he didn't acknowledge his son's approach, knowing by sound who it was without turning. Azkadellia was walking to DG and she cast him a heart broken look before quickly turning her attention to her sister and sitting beside her.

Cain's brow furrowed. Azkadellia had that same pain in her eyes that he found in DG's, and he couldn't stand that it was somehow connected to him.

"Did you manage to get some descent sleep last night?" Jeb asked, standing at his father's side and watching him worriedly. He hated that his father was in such emotional lock down.

"No." Cain answered bluntly. "Did the sentries return yet?" He didn't take his eyes off the two Princesses for a second. Jeb shifted uncomfortably beside him and he swallowed hard. Bad news.

"Yeah…" Jeb said, not wanting to finish the sentence. "He's…"

Cain turned and looked his son in the eye, already knowing what was going to be said and sparing his son from putting words to it. He'd screwed up. See what heart gets you after all? He considered striking the lesson he'd given his son from the record. Zero should have been dead but he had been too noble to finish the job.

Or was it really revenge that had driven him? If he was honest with himself death seemed too clean a punishment for Zero's crimes. No, part of him had wanted more than death. It had demanded blood, anguish, fear, torture…something he could plan out for weeks in advance. Had that really been the deciding factor in his decision to put Zero in the suit? Now he was out there, somewhere, his presence tormenting DG in her sleep while he undoubtedly plotted something against the throne.

This was precisely the reason his walls were necessary. He ground his teeth together painfully, barely parting them as he spoke. "Double the security on the palace, we need to send out troops to find him, offer a reward for any information on his whereabouts. Send messengers to every city."

Jeb nodded, motioning to one of the captains who stood close by and relaying the command verbatim, watching as he made a quick exit to carry out his orders. He cautiously took an appraising look at his father, seeing the guilt that wore down on him like a ton of bricks. He definitely had a talent for blaming himself for things.

"Father?" He waited for the distracted 'hmm' that came. "You were right in what you did with Zero, not letting me kill him, I mean. Two wrongs wouldn't have made a right." He said softly, and only received a sideways glance in response. He sighed a little to himself. It was like talking to a tree.

Several moments passed in silence before he started in again, smiling a bit at how much he sounded like a pestering child.

"Father?" Cain's brows drew together and he threw another sideways glance, another 'hmm'. "It's okay that you care for her."

This time his words earned a full turn of Cain's head before his eyes went back to DG and Azkadellia. "I don't know what you mean." He said sternly, his tone and suddenly rigid posture making it clear that he wished the conversation to stop right there, but Jeb was just getting started. He had missed his father terribly and enjoyed baiting him for a reaction. He nodded in mock understanding and waited another few moments, allowing Cain to think he had won.

"Umm…" He started and Cain sighed.

"If you say 'Father' again I swear I'm gonna put you over my knee." Cain said curtly, a hint of amusement reaching his eyes and Jeb had been waiting for it. He stepped forward at that point, not daring to block Cain's view of his charges, but enough that he could see his face.

"I think you need to stop holding yourself back so much." He said plainly, and for the briefest moment as his father's eyes slowly met his he worried that he really was going to get the belt. He swallowed hard, trying to be brave enough to stand up under his father's challenging gaze. "She needs _you_, not the fearless protector, not the Tin Man or royal guard. Just you, just Wyatt Cain, imperfections and all. _Including_ the parts you left in the suit." He watched his father's mouth twitch and knew he'd gotten his point across. He inclined his head to where DG sat, crying with her sister's arms around her. "Whatever it is that she's dreaming about is worrying her to the point of physical illness. She cares for you more than she'll admit, which is good since you're just as stubborn as her, and she is going to stay like this until either you do something about it or she dies from malnourishment and sleep deprivation."

Cain's eyebrow nearly reached his hairline at his son's forwardness. A trait he'd inherited from his old man, so he couldn't blame the kid too much. He chewed the inside of his cheek, the corners of his mouth turning in the slightest hint of a smile and he let out another 'hmm' pretending to be distracted by the Princesses once more.

Jeb smiled and shook his head. This was his father's equivalent of agreeing with him and he'd take it for what it was worth.


	6. Potted Princesses

OZ

Silence was her only greeting as she retired to her room, much to her chagrin, and she avoided the bed at all costs. She plopped down in one of the chairs, not bothering to light any of the lamps as she sat alone in the dark with her thoughts. The icy hands of exhaustion slowly crept up her spine, threatening to overcome her and she stood again quickly, pacing the room and desperately searching for a distraction.

Back in Kansas she would have hopped on her bike and hit the road, stopping at the local bar and drowning her sorrows until she had to have her father pick her and the bike up with his truck, but that wasn't an option here…or was it?

She looked back at the closed door behind her, knowing that Cain was on the other side wishing she would talk to him. She couldn't though; she just couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing his despair over her death replay in her mind. How was she going to get past him? She searched her mind for answers and smiled as another childhood memory surfaced, they were always the same. The world had been filled with magic and love. She and Az had been running through the palace playing hide and seek – but Az had cheated, sneaking through….

Her eyes lit up. Could she do it? Would it backfire horribly? Somehow she just knew without a doubt that she was able.

Walking to the wall that separated her room from her sister's she held up her hand, closing her eyes and wishing for it. Light began to emanate from the wall immediately, and in seconds a door had appeared. She clapped her hands together excitedly, immediately holding her breath and spinning around to make sure the tiny noise wouldn't bring Cain charging in.

After a moment of silence she smiled again. She had known she could do it, and voila! There it stood; a doorway she had just created through an otherwise impermeable wall. She reached out for the glowing handle slowly and smiled as she passed through the warmth of her own magic.

Az's shocked expression greeted her on the other side where she sat on her bed reading a formidable looking volume of ancient text as if it were Reader's Digest, and DG laughed quietly as the door behind her disappeared.

"You remembered!" Az exclaimed, but piped down when DG pressed a finger to her lips, signaling that she needed to keep quiet and pointing to the non-magical doorway through which Jeb or Cain could come busting in if given a reason.

DG raced over to her sister's bed and hopped up beside her, each grinning ear to ear at their own special memories of their childhood together.

"What are you doing here?" Az asked, laughing softly as she added. "And what was wrong with the preexisting doors?" She was thrilled to see DG in such high spirits, no matter the hour or the unexpected entrance.

DG shrugged and picked at the covers in a nonchalant type of way. "I was lonely, you were here, and there was a wall in the way." She said as if it was a perfectly rational explanation. "We're going to sneak into the kitchens." DG said in a mischievous whisper, shielding her mouth as if keeping the secret from some unseen person in the room with them.

Az laughed. "But why can't we just walk down there? We're adults now, I don't think we'll be punished for stealing a certain chocolate cake that a certain little sister of mine just wanted 'one more piece' of."

DG bumped her shoulder against Az's and giggled at the memory of being caught, chocolate handed and faced, by her father.

"It's more fun this way, and besides, I need something a bit stronger than chocolate cake tonight." She said, laughing as Az slowly caught her meaning.

"Oh so we're 'celebrating', then. Well, in that case…" She took DG's hands in hers and smiled an instant later at her sister's shocked expression finding they were now standing in the kitchens three floors below.

"How did you do that? You _have_ to teach me!" DG demanded and Az grinned triumphantly.

"You must 'concentrate, DG and let the light flow' blah blah blah." She said, doing an uncanny impression of Toto.

DG stuck her tongue out and Az laughed. "So where do they keep the good stuff?" She asked, and Az shrugged.

"I personally never drink, only a sip when propriety dictates it." She answered, but caught a twinkle in DG's eyes. "Oh no, what now?" She asked, laughing as DG rubbed her hands together and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You and I, my dearest sister, are going to get thoroughly, completely and _royally _plastered tonight." DG announced, and took her sister's hand as they searched the kitchen for liquor. After a few moments they had found the closet filled with bottles of all colors and sizes. None of the names were recognized by DG so she resorted to her sense of smell, picking out a few that smelled like rum and one that smelled like whiskey. Taking two large glasses in one hand, she reached out and touched Az's shoulder with the other, nodding that they were good to go.

In a flash their surroundings had changed, and DG was thoroughly pleased to find them on the balcony of the main library, its view overlooking the expanse of the OZ and the starry sky above. She really had been dreading returning to either bedroom, or any room, for that matter, built with the purpose of accommodating her enemy, sleep.

They spent the next few hours downing glass after glass of the rum-like substance, DG attempting to use her magic a few times to change the flavor into coconut, pineapple, etc. after she had realized simply explaining the taste to Azkadellia wasn't doing it justice. The world was a magical place again, her head spinning pleasantly and her body buzzing with warmth. Az had come into being drunk with all the grace she usually possessed…at least until they started in on the alcohol that resembled whiskey.

She was laughing and singing and clapping, her head lulling from side to side whenever her eyes closed and DG found it thoroughly amusing, making sure to keep up with her sister's inebriated state so she wouldn't miss out on the fun.

The sun was nearly rising, and a voice in the back of her drunken mind warned that Cain and Jeb were 'up at the crack of dawn' types. She watched as her sister attempted to make the bottles and glasses disappear to get rid of the evidence, only to laugh when a potted plant took their place.

"That'll work." DG said, swaying on her feet as she struggled to help Az stand.

Az frowned a little, getting to her unsteady feet. "Heeyy…that's not what I meant to do…" She was cut off by a loud hiccup and clamped a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh nooo…" DG whined, scrunching her face and covering her eyes with her hands. "We can't do your little transport-y thing to get back…we may end up as shrubbery!"

They both giggled like idiots at the thought of the Queen watering her two Potted Princesses.

"Okay, we'll just have to be very….be very…-_hiccup-_ sneeaaky." Azkadellia slurred, attempting to put a finger to her lips but finding the task extremely difficult.

They took each other's hands and made their way to the door, peaking out to find the hall completely deserted. "I have no idea how to get back down from here." DG said in dazed shock, finding the immense palace suddenly intimidating and Az laughed silently.

"I think I do…maybe…" She said and they began their long, stumbling trek.


	7. Putting the Threat to Rest

OZ

Cain woke with a start to the sound of soft tapping at his door. He stood; his hat and shirt were still on from the night before as he had learned his lesson. He opened the door slowly, surprised to come face to face with one of the young lieutenants.

"Warren…what's the matter?" He asked, still half dazed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had actually managed to fall into a somewhat deep sleep, his son's words somehow quelling a worry he hadn't realized was lending to his restlessness.

"There's someone up on the sixth level, sir. We haven't identified or apprehended yet, I was instructed to come and get you immediately before we made a move. There is a team surrounding the area, how should we proceed?"

Cain was out the door like a shot, motioning to Warren and the group of thirty men out in the hall. "Split up, a team at each Princess' door. NO ONE gets in to them but me or Jeb. Got it?"

They all clasped hands to their chests and sprang into action, becoming shields of muscle, armor and weaponry to protect DG and Azkadellia.

He didn't want to leave them in their rooms where he couldn't protect them, but these men would be a damned good substitution for his own abilities, and he was needed to put the threat overhead to rest. He drew his gun, checking it quickly as he opened Jeb's door, finding his son already reaching for the handle on the other side, buttoning his shirt as he walked.

They were up the stairs in no time, approaching the group of guards who were spread from one side of the hall to the other, all with cross hairs locked and ready for any movement. The men parted just enough to allow Cain and Jeb to pass, nodding their understanding of Cain's silent orders to wait, stay silent and shoot any threats.

Part of him hated this, his son charging in at his side, heading toward the danger when his paternal instincts wanted Jeb as far away from it as possible. He ignored it, instead allowing his pride for the brave man Jeb had become fill him.

Silently they made their way down the hall, ducking around corners and checking all rooms. The central point of the hall was fast approaching…they were getting close, he could feel it.

A noise up ahead made its way to their ears and they both pressed against the wall, listening as the foot falls…two sets…approached their location.

Wait for it…wait for it…now.

He spun around the corner, gun cocked and loaded, ready to take them down, only to freeze as his eyes met a thoroughly shocked set of baby blues.

Not quick enough to react, she walked right smack into his chest, bouncing off and landing hard on her backside on the marble floor.

"DG!" He managed, and he heard Jeb calling out to the rest of the force to stand down.


	8. Two Li'l Slightly Inebriated Princesses

OZ

Azkadellia burst into a fit of laughter, leaning on the wall for support as DG whined and lay back on the floor, rolling to the side slightly and rubbing her butt in pain. "Owww….hey…you scared me, Mr. Cain!" She slurred and Cain was beyond annoyed, his heart thundering in his ears with wild panic that he had once again almost shot the girl he was supposed to be protecting.

"_I _scared _you_? Do you have _ANY _idea how close you just came to...?" He broke off, his eyes taking in her appearance and that of her giggling sister. "Are you _DRUNK_?" He demanded and now both girls were in hysterics.

Az slid down the wall, landing on the floor beside DG. "I do believe, kind sir…" She said dramatically, trying her best not to slur her words. "That Princess DG has dubbed us '_Royally Plastered'_."

Jeb burst into laughter for a split second, only to cut it short when his father's head spun around. He hardened his features, mimicked zippering his mouth shut and held up his hands in apology, shaking his head at the girls in mock disapproval. He couldn't keep the grin from his face the second his father turned his back to him.

Cain was fuming, bringing his hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, swearing under his breath that DG would be the death of him, or the other way around.

The girls made the saddest attempt to get to their feet that Jeb had ever seen and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing once they were upright and swaying.

"This was fun!" Az exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's do this again. Later on tonight? Tomorrow? Wait…what time is it?" She shook her head in confusion.

"We'll see how you feel after the hang over." DG snorted.

"What's a 'hang – over'?" Az asked, slowly fitting her mouth around the unfamiliar phrase.

"Wow, she's got no idea what she's in for, huh?" Jeb asked, and DG scrunched up her face, shaking her head. A second later she was grinning.

"Jeb! Hey, Jeb's here, Az!" She smacked her sister's arm playfully, which nearly knocked the unsteady Princess back to the floor. "When did you get here?" DG asked and Cain had to look up at the ceiling to keep from cursing.

"Take _Princess_ Azkadellia to her bedchamber, let the staff know she's going to need a lot of water this morning once she wakes up since she'll be out cold here shortly, and some bread and soup after she gets done letting all that extra alcohol out of her stomach." Cain said in a frustrated tone.

Jeb smiled as he moved forward, offering to help her walk by placing her arm around his shoulders and pretending not to find the way she blushed and looked way to be adorable. It had been a bit difficult at first for him to wrap his mind around Azkadellia not being the enemy; and while she had managed to prove her worth to him a million times over since then, seeing her hammered like this had sealed the deal. They walked away at a painfully slow pace, which was fine since Az really was in no rush to part company.

"Fun time's over…and then there were two…" DG said, adding in a little "_dun, dun, duunnn…_" for good measure as she swayed on her feet, knowing she was in for it now.


	9. Another Impermeable Wall

OZ

"DG…what the _hell_ were you thinking?" He started, and she rolled her eyes, too drunk to be having any form of discussion.

"Well that's just it, right? I _wasn't_ thinking." She said with no enthusiasm, figuring this response wouldn't be as played out in the OZ as it was back in Kansas.

"You could have gotten _hurt, _DG. How did you even get out of your room?! What if someone really had been in the palace tonight with the intention of harming you girls and you were off _traipsing_ about where I wouldn't be able to protect you, huh? And _DRUNK_, no less!" His voice was steady, not screaming necessarily, he didn't need to. The freezing blue color his eyes had become was making his feelings more known than volume could ever hope to.

He growled and threw his hands up in frustration when she didn't respond, turning away from her, surprised at his own outrage…and more so, his expression of it. He wasn't finished yet, and spun back to face her. "And _what is it_ with you lately and making me pull my gun on you? What if I don't realize it's you one of these times? What if _I'M_ the one who hurts you? Did you ever think of that? How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe if I have to pause every time I draw to make sure it's not you?! _How am I supposed to live with myself if I hurt you_?!"

His words hung heavily in the air around them, taking an eternity to stop echoing down the hall. He struggled to slow his breathing, so infuriated that he was caught completely off guard by the sudden protruding of her bottom lip; he froze and watched her face fall from defiance to devastation. Her eyes filled with tears and she moved forward quickly, hugging him and crying softly.

"_I'm so sorry, Wyatt_…" She whimpered against his chest.

_Wyatt_? His posture relaxed instantly and his arms were around her, holding her close before he could stop himself. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I make you worry…I'm sorry that I make things so hard for you…I don't mean to be such a pain…I just wanted to forget…"

Oh he was an ass. It was official. He silently berated himself for being so stupid.

Of course she was just trying to distract herself. He'd been so caught up in his fear for her that he'd forgotten all of the drama of the past few days.

"It's okay, DG." He whispered, this time kissing the top of her head and not fighting the urge. "You're not that much trouble…I just…" This was it, his heart leapt into his throat, his ears perking up to hear the words come from his lips as his body flashed from hot to cold and back again. "I love you so much…I'm just so afraid of something happening to you."

And here stood another otherwise impermeable wall that DG had found a way through; it fell in his mind with a resounding thud.

"I love you, too, Wyatt…_so much_…" She sobbed, holding him tighter. "I'm so scared…I don't want them to do it…"

He was confused now, but his mind quickly gathered that this was the dream she had refused to talk about. "Do what, DG?" He asked, slowly rocking her in his arms with his eyes still closed. Part of him was more at peace in that moment than he felt it had a right to be, DG was crying…scared…but she was there with him, holding him, confiding in him…she had told him she loved him and his body still hummed pleasantly with the memory of her words.

"They hurt me…so bad…and they made you watch…they locked you up and I can't let them do that to you…" Her voice disappeared into a stream of sobs and he slowly put the pieces together in his mind. His heart was breaking at the thought of what she was trying to say. He pictured what she was describing in vivid detail and held her so tightly that he worried for a moment he might be smothering her.

God and she had been _screaming_ for him…

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her room, his feet finding the way as he spent most of that time with his cheek pressed to hers, his eyes closed as he savored the feeling she gave him.

To hell with the rumor mill. Forget what would be considered scandalous or indecent. He didn't care about formality, kicking the door closed behind them before carrying her straight to her bed and curling himself around her as she watched him with those beautiful eyes. He found himself kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her little nose, running his fingers through her dark locks of hair. He kissed each of her fingertips and loved the smile it earned him. Slowly her eye lids became heavier, and he smiled watching her fight to stay awake, not wanting to miss a second of Cain's innocent affections. He had no intention of anything more than staying by her side as she slept off the booze she'd consumed and she smiled knowing that she was so safe with him. She couldn't recall ever having such a feeling of protection in all her life.

When sleep finally came, falling on her like a curtain in her intoxicated state, it was without dream. The only dream she needed was lying by her side, whispering love for her in her ear.


	10. The Definition of a Hang Over

OZ

"Wwhhyyy??" Az moaned as she covered her head with the blankets. "Why did I do this to myself?" She asked and heard Jeb's muffled laugh in response from beyond the covers.

"But just this morning you were planning to make this a nightly event. Something change your mind?" He teased, bringing her more water and a pill for her headache.

"Yeah, when the weight of the whole palace somehow landed on top of my head!" She grumbled, lowering the blanket and taking the glass of water and medicine from her companion.

Something was going on here, and she was shocked to admit how infatuated she had become with Jeb. His kind face, his easy laugh, his boyish good looks…all things she had been too wrapped up in her problems to notice when he'd taken this position. She wondered at the new look in his eyes when they met hers, could he be feeling the same way about her? It was likely just the alcohol playing tricks on her. After all, who would want her after all that had happened? She sighed and fell into silent thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the way she stared down at the glass of water as if some painful memory was held there.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing…just…thinking…" She said, offering him a weak smile. He was so perceptive of her feelings, so attentive to her. She'd never had a man so comfortable in her presence, at least not since before…

"Stop that." Jeb said, sitting on the edge of her bed and smiling down at her.

"Stop what?" She asked, surprised by his continued attempts to jar her from her thoughts.

"Tormenting yourself. I see you do it all the time and I'm telling you to stop. I don't know what's going on up there" he pointed at her head and she smiled. "But you need to knock it off. Guilt is not becoming of you, Princess. It takes away from your natural glow."

Despite herself she stared at him with open wonder. "How'd you get to be such a charmer?" She asked and he just shrugged modestly in response, smiling at her in a way that made her heart flutter. She shook her head. "You know you could teach your father a thing or two. Then maybe DG wouldn't need to convince me to get hammered to distract herself from him." She teased, and Jeb grinned ear to ear.

"I don't think that's a problem anymore." He said cryptically, and his smile widened in time with her surprised eyes.

"Why? What happened? Tell me everything!" She said, forgetting about her hang over as she reached out and took his hands in hers, refusing to let him leave her hanging.

"Well the guards told me, after some _serious_ convincing, let me tell you, since they're all terrified of my dad…that he and DG were arguing up there one minute, the next she was crying, they had started talking quietly…"

"And? AND?" Azkadellia was leaning forward expectantly and Jeb laughed.

"And then he carried her down to her room – he's been in there with her ever since."

Azkadellia squealed and hugged Jeb, giggling as he hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.


	11. Waking

The sun was nearly setting by the time she finally stirred. Her body had been so exhausted that once sleep finally claimed her it held on for as long as it could. The smell of food filled her nostrils and a gnawing hunger in her belly pleaded for her to wake up and investigate. She opened her eyes slowly with a smile spreading across her lips.

_Wait_ a minute…

She shook the sleep off in an instant.

Had she dreamed that? Had he really said…? Had she really said…?

His arm circling her as he snuggled up behind her answered all three questions simultaneously.

"You awake, Princess?" He asked, his voice still husky with sleep and she smiled, lifting his heavy hand to her mouth and kissing it. "Mmm. I'll take that as a yes." He said as he stretched, and she used the opportunity to roll over and face him.

"Hi." She whispered, her eyes filled with wonder at the new Cain who greeted her. His face was relaxed, no worry or pain wearing down on his handsome features. All that was remained now was love. Love for her and it made her want to break into a happy dance right there on the bed.

That, however, would require her taking her eyes off him, and she was in no rush to do any such thing.

"Your stomach says you're starving." He said with a sleepy smile, listening to the muffled grumbling coming from between them.

"It speaks the truth, then." She laughed, his words reminding her of the pleasing aroma which had stirred her from sleep to begin with.

He reluctantly removed himself from her bed, laughing at the little whimper she gave in response. He found the world around him suddenly cold and uninviting in comparison to the warmth of holding her in his arms. Picking up the tray he'd had sent up he smiled to himself, knowing he would be spending as many nights as possible relishing in that feeling.

She sat up, her sleepy eyes squinting hopefully to see what he was bringing. She smiled when she spotted the bowl of stew and bread and clapped her hands together, wiggling around in place happily in a way that nearly made Cain drop the tray in a fit of laughter.

He rested the tray in her lap and she barely waited for him to remove his hands before she was digging in. "Glad to see you got your appetite back." He said, sitting beside her and watching her with amusement as she stuffed a buttered section of bread in her mouth. She moaned at how good it was, closing her eyes and savoring it.

"Mmm, yeah." DG said with a full mouth. "You seem to have taken care of that." She teased, bumping her shoulder against his.

Cain felt somehow physically lighter as he burned this moment into his memory, his body no longer weighed down by all of the guilt, pain and torment he'd been carrying around for so long. He could hardly contain the smile on his face watching her despite the small voice in his head that, out of habit, still wished to remain distant and reserved.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak a commotion outside the door caught his attention. He heard mumbles, hushed tones…Jeb?

DG looked at him in confusion, still with a mouth stuffed impossibly full of bread and a hand ready to serve up another bite. He laughed at how adorable she was, kissed her chipmunk-like cheek and rose from the bed to investigate, snatching his fedora from the nightstand and placing it on his head.

As he approached he rolled his eyes, hearing them clearly despite how discrete they thought they were being.

"_Twinkle-toes, I'm telling you right now if you so much as touch that door I'll make zippers necessary on __**other**__ regions of your body."_ Jeb said in a low whisper and Cain smiled, mouthing an "ooh" at the threat.

"_I just don't understand why you don't want us to see-"_ Glitch began in a flustered voice, but Azkadellia's whisper cut him off.

"_Raw!!! Pssstt! Furball! Haven't you been paying attention? You knock and I swear I'll turn you into slippers!"_ She spat.

With that someone must have pounced.

Sounds of a struggle and bodies thudding against the wall were more than Cain could take. He _had_ to see this for himself.

Allowing his face to take on its usual stone cold expression before flinging the door open, it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to so much as crack a smile at the scene waiting for him on the other side.


	12. Self Defense Techniques 101

Azkadellia, lacking even a shadow of her trademark grace, was on Raw's back with a handful of his mane fighting to reach his hand before it could touch the door handle. Her hair was hanging down in her face wildly – a stark contrast to her normal perfectly quaffed up-do. Her jaw dropped open and eyes nearly popped out of her head when she spotted Cain, freezing mid-struggle and serving to prolong his well hidden amusement.

Jeb and Glitch were wrestling around on the ground, and despite Glitch making a break for the door on his hands and knees, Jeb grabbed a hold of his ankle, pulling him backwards. The result was an extremely flabbergasted Glitch crawling in place on the marble floor.

The two didn't stop until Cain had cleared his throat, the sound echoing down the hall and causing his son to let go, sending Glitch skidding face first toward the now opened door.

All four were slack jawed, caught like unruly children with their hands in the cookie jar waiting for the paddling to begin.

"Uumm…uuummm….." Az tried, but couldn't come up with anything. Her eyes flew to Jeb for support.

"Uh…hey!" Jeb laughed nervously. "Funny story…_true_ story…um, we were just…" Jeb tried, having no more luck than Azkadellia but doing a better job of stalling.

"Practicing self defense techniques!" Glitch interjected, raising a finger and grinning at his uncharacteristically quick thinking.

Jeb held a hand out to Glitch, nodding fervently. "Yes, yes. Thank you, Glitch. We were just practicing what we should do if attacked by stray Long-Coats. Right. Good job, Princess Azkadellia." He said, getting to his feet and trying his best to mimic his father's serious expression. "You'll need plenty more lessons, of course, but I'd say that was an excellent start, wouldn't you agree, Raw?" He asked, his eyes silently pleading for Raw to go along with it.

Raw, however, still had a Princess planted on his back with fistfuls of his hair and looked less than happy with the situation.

She let out an embarrassed little laugh and climbed off quickly. "Well, sorry to have bothered you…we'll just be moving on now." She said with a quick curtsy, her eyes darting past Cain quickly to see if she could spot DG.

The four tried to scurry away but Cain was having way too much fun.

"Nice try." He said coolly, and they all stopped mid-step. "Now, all of you get back here and tell me what is really going on."

Jeb cursed under his breath. This was not the group you wanted to help you try and make up a lie on the spot, especially when he knew his dad would use Tin Man interrogation techniques on them. He glared at Glitch and Raw. They'd be the first ones his father would break. Within the first two minutes Glitch would definitely have a synapse misfire, forget what they were talking about and spill.

He sighed, giving in and deciding to get it over with. "We were just trying to give…" He caught himself, if he said 'you two' his father would undoubtedly get defensive. "…DG some privacy."

"So she could rest." Az chimed in, casting Jeb a sideways glance.

Cain was still struggling to keep up the façade of aggravation. He narrowed his eyes on Azkadellia. "Right. And it had nothing to do with the guards telling you I was in here?" He said, and before Jeb could jump in to save her Az took the bait his father had laid down.

"How did you know--?" Her face froze as realization hit her but it was already too late. Cain had her. Jeb said a silent prayer for her and any of the guards who could be held accountable by his father.

"I _didn't_. But I do now, don't I?" Cain said, his eyes settling on her and making her squirm guiltily.

"Pfft…come on! _Even I_ didn't fall for that one." Glitch said, and much to Cain's surprise Az stuck her tongue out at him in response to his teasing the way DG always did. Not smiling was becoming more and more difficult.

"Alright, I've heard enough." DG's voice came from behind Cain and he smiled over his shoulder as she approached, careful not to let the others see it. "What is going on out here?" She asked, her eyes taking in the four suspects.

"Hi!" Az said and waved, a goofy grin on her face as she threatened to burst with a million questions.

She gave her sister that little look, the one that clearly said 'oh my **God** we have to talk later', but spoke as if she had done no such thing. "I don't know what the attraction is to my doorway all the sudden, but if you all don't mind I was trying to get Mr. Cain here to teach me a few 'self defense techniques' of my own." She said in a serious tone, but Cain couldn't keep his eyebrow from arching at the implications. "Now, if there isn't anything else, good night." She said, turning on her heal and grabbing Cain's hand, pulling him inside and closing the door in their faces.

Az's mouth made a little O and she grinned, turning to Jeb and cracking up at his shocked expression. "Come on, you heard her. Let's clear out." She said loud enough for DG to hear and ushered the others as far away as possible.


	13. At last

"Self defense techniques, huh?" Cain asked, grinning down at her as she approached him with a demure smile.

"Oh, I don't know…something tells me you'll have quite a few things to teach me." She teased, playing with the buttons of his vest and raising her eyes to meet his. With a slow motion of her hand the lanterns extinguished and the fire roared, casting the room in a warm glow. She smiled sweetly. "I guess I'll be handy to have around a campsite now." She whispered and reached up slowly, smiling as she took off his hat, holding it in her hands as she wrapped her arms around his hips.

The room seemed to still, all sounds but his heart thundering wildly in his ears were lost as those baby blues gazed up at him. Without thought he brought his hand to her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly as she nuzzled against his palm.

He took a labored breath, his body trembling slightly with anticipation of his next move. She was so beautiful it was hard for him to believe that she was really his, all it had cost him were those three words and with them she had taken away all of his pain. He brought his other hand to her face, cradling it between the two, showing himself that this was real. His thumb traced over her lips and he couldn't hear himself think listening to her soft moans as she kissed it. There'd never been a time he'd been so envious of a finger.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and reveling in the sensation of being so close. Slowly he brought his mouth to hers, their lips brushing together as he fought to keep control.

"_I love you, Wyatt_." She whispered, and it was too much for him to bear.

He took her mouth with his, kissing her frantically, hungrily, turning her face in his hands as his mouth moved quickly over hers, exploring the sensation from every angle. His breath came in fast bursts and his body shook with need, a ravenous fear driving him…he somehow just wasn't going to be able to get enough of her. Before he knew it her back was against the door, his body pinning her in place as he fed on the intoxicating taste of her, he had starved for her for too long to risk her getting away. Her hands were on his back, wandering up beneath his vest and over the quaking muscle, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

She wanted more, needed it. Slowly she managed to get her hands between them, unbuttoning his vest and struggling to get it over his shoulders, waiting for him to reluctantly remove his hands from her long enough to be free off it. She had only undone the top three buttons of his shirt before he had pulled it off over his head, eager to be free of anything that would distract her. She moaned as he pressed his body against her now, his bare chest warm and begging to be kissed, his hands on her back pulling her closer to him.

She managed to turn her face from him with a bit of work, offering up her neck to his hungry mouth before he would give in. She kissed his bare shoulder, his bicep, her body quivering with desire at the taste of his skin. Her hands wandered over the flesh of his back, feeling raised scars in some places that for some reason only excited her more. He'd been through so much and had made it here, to this moment with her. He was kissing her jaw now, his breath hot on her skin and causing her to moan a little louder than was appropriate. She felt him tense, knew he was worrying they might be heard. How could they enjoy themselves if they had to hold back?

Somehow through it all her mind managed to recall the globe that had once served as a prison in the main library, she smiled to herself as he nibbled on her neck and waited for him to notice the sudden cool breeze surrounding them. It took quite a while.

He had just pulled back from her enough to kiss her shoulder when his eyes spotted the trees and water surrounding them. It was like waking from one dream and finding yourself in another. He held her hand in his tightly as his eyes darted around them, suddenly reverting to his protective state the instant he was unsure of their surroundings.

"We're safe…hidden…I've sealed us in with magic." She smiled as his confused eyes met hers. "I didn't think I could do it…but I just willed it to happen and here we are." She stepped away from him, her eyes took in the starry night above; it was hard to believe there was a cast iron lid over this private little paradise.

His thoughts slowly managed to catch up with him as she turned back, walking toward him in the sand. "DG…we shouldn't…" She pressed a finger to his lips and he sighed, removing her hand and taking a step back. "We should wait…things are different here than on the other side…you're a Princess…"

She smiled slyly. "And up until a little while ago I was just a motorcycle riding college girl in Kansas. If you're worried you'll be strung up for stealing my innocence, don't. They should have thought of that before sending me to the other side." Cain's face relaxed visibly at her words. "Now stop thinking, and get over here." She said softly, arching a brow and slowly sliding her top off over her head.

It was enough to convince Cain, but then he was looking for any reason to give in at this point. He closed the distance between them without another word, wrapping his arms around her and moaning at the sensation of her bare breasts against his warm skin. Her body was cool in the night air; he desperately wanted to do everything in his power to warm her up.

Kissing her lips was still the sweetest misery he'd ever endured, not allowing himself to proceed until he had memorized every moan it earned him, the way her back arched with need for him if he tried to stop, the feeling of her hands on the back of his head, crushing his mouth against hers hungrily. His hands went to her belt, managing to free her of it without breaking their kiss.

When he finally took his lips from hers he stared at her with crystal blue eyes that threatened to drive her mad, keeping them locked with hers, lowering in front of her and sliding her jeans and panties to the ground as he went. His eyes tore away from hers slowly as he settled on his knees before her, bringing his mouth to her stomach as his hands gripped the small of her back, pulling her body against him.

She moaned and struggled to keep her head from rolling back in pleasure as her hands went to the back of his neck, steadying her and following his movements as he kissed her hip, her belly, his hand wandering up to her breast and caressing her softly. His fingers traced over her nipple, the sensation heightened as her body absorbed the welcomed warmth of his touch amid the cool night air. She could feel his tongue rolling against her stomach as his mouth wandered, the pressure of it sending waves of pleasure through her entire body.

His mouth dipped lower, finding the one warm place on her whole porcelain body. He was dizzy with the need to taste her, his kisses returning to a feverish pitch, hungry and frantic and starving for her. DG leaned forward, moaning and holding onto his shoulders for support as he spread her legs enough to gain access. She dug her nails into his flesh, causing him to moan against her, the sensation of which nearly sending her over the edge. She knew he couldn't expect her to stand much longer, his tongue was sapping up all the strength in her legs. As if reading her thoughts he reached up, able to support her weight enough even as he knelt before her to bring her gently to the ground.

She clawed at the sand above her head, one hand still on his warm, thick neck as he moved. She called out to him, screamed his name into the night and once more his body tensed with the wish to do her bidding. Her body rocked as the pleasure he gave overtook her, finding his fingers intertwined with her own as her body sang his praises. Stars were shooting overhead in this world controlled by her magic, and she stared up at them in wonder as her body worked through the final aftershocks of Cain's affections. She gazed down at him, his loving smile greeting her as his pants were tossed to the side.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he moved his body over hers. His eyes staring deeply into hers she kissed his lips, her hands stroking his back as he moved between her thighs. He watched her face as he inched his way inside of her, loved the way she turned her head to the side and kissed his forearm, clutching at it with one hand and pleading incoherently for more.

She wiggled her hips and he hissed, lowering his mouth to her ear. "Mmm…no squirming…" He moaned and her breath caught in her throat at the bass in his voice. He rocked his hips slowly for her, both lost in a world of desire as they held one another, kissing frantically as the pace quickened.

She couldn't get enough of this; it was now her turn for ravenous fear. No matter how long they stayed here together she just wouldn't be able to sate her hunger for him. Her hands wandered to his lower back, then further, gripping him firmly and urging him on.

He leaned back and she could have died looking at the need in his face as he came closer to his breaking point. He moaned her name…that it was close…that he couldn't take anymore…and finally, when the sight of him with such desire etched into his face had carried her climax to its end, his body gave in to the pleasure surging through him. He shuddered and she held him to her chest, savoring the feeling as he released his desire deep inside of her. They were kissing one another madly again, his body quaking and covered in sweat, her head swimming pleasantly at every sensation he was giving her.

Time had stopped for them in their enchanted little world sealed tight from prying eyes by DG's warm magic. After hours of exploring one another, learning all the pleasures that they possessed the energy to endure, he laid on his back in the sand listening to the water as she curled against his him, her fingers tracing lazily over the hair of his chest feeling safe and loved in his arms.

Try as they might they were both slipping into sleep, another long journey had reached its end finding them safe and together.


	14. Morning Bliss

The following morning was pure bliss. DG's heart sang along with the birds and she smiled, telling herself to stop being such a dork for the thought. Nothing could spoil her mood as she and Cain sat in the gardens, her normal retreat from the intimidating expanse of the palace interior. She was a nature lover; a down-home, dirty-kneed, ripped-jeans, bred-on-the-farm type Kansas girl.

Despite her childhood beginnings as a Princess she found the trees and flowers more welcoming than marble and tapestries any day. Pair those surroundings with her position, lying with her back against the arm of a plush bench (which she knew Cain had asked be placed under her favorite tree no matter how much he denied it) her legs resting across his lap as he rubbed her feet with that loving look on his face and you were as close to heaven as she could imagine.

She'd found her father's art supplies and was now happily sketching away in a large leather-bound book that just happened to have had her name etched in its cover. Cain had been her first model, much to his exasperation, but it had been no challenge at all. She could have drawn him from her heart's memory with her eyes closed while half asleep. She'd moved on after several pages of his smile, his beautiful eyes, and his weather-worn hat that she loved as if it were an extension of his body.

She drew the smiling faces of her 'nurture units', content in the knowledge that they were now happily back home in Milltown. They visited her occasionally and the pain she had expected at not having them around was easily quelled by the knowledge of their eager return to the lives they'd given up for her.

Flipping to a fresh page her hands worked of their own accord as she let out a relaxed sigh, her mind swimming through an ocean of thoughts with regard to her beloved Tin Man as random images filled the pages with little notice on her part.

In that moment the OZ felt like home, truly as if she were a part of it for the first time she could recall. They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging knowing smiles, each still amazed that they had managed to overcome all of their hang-ups and fears and had been rewarded so greatly for it. Cain tickled her feet and she laughed, kicking at his hands playfully and watching him with interest as he lifted a foot in his warm hand to inspect her toes.

"What? Did I sprout an extra one or something?" She teased and he laughed.

"No, you painted your toe nails…it's adorable." He said and her heart fluttered.

Cain had actually just said the word 'adorable' without sarcasm…and it had been about her feet.

She grinned ear to ear, leaning forward and lifting her foot up for her own assessment. The red polish she'd applied seemingly a lifetime ago had cooperated with her experimentation of magic that morning as she showered. They'd been in desperate need of attention and she didn't know if there was such a thing as a pedicure in the OZ, but she wanted those babies clean, pink and painted. It was just one of those little fripperies of being a girl that made her happy. She assumed that as long as some of the polish remained she could continue to shape it with her magic to cover the nails.

"Thank you! I do try." She said modestly, and laughed as he scooted closer to her, leaning forward and taking her sketch book from her hands, dropping it to the grass beside them and kissing her mouth sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her.

The world slowed for them, the suns warmed and the breeze caressed them, the magic of the OZ seemed to swell in the presence of their love for one another. He took his mouth from hers and she stared up at him, getting lost in those eyes, seeing their future swirling in the crystal blue waters.

He opened his mouth to speak and his words caught her off guard.

"Yes, Glitch? Raw?" He said with a smile, turning his face to where Glitch stood peaking around a tree in the distance.

"How does he _do_ that?" Glitch said, tossing his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Cain hears too much." Raw said with a smile, and followed Glitch as they walked over to the bench.

Glitch made himself comfortable, taking a seat at the end of the cushions, seemingly oblivious to the looks Cain was shooting in his direction.

"So I see the courtship has taken a giant leap forward." He said with a smile, swinging his legs back and forth beneath the bench and DG laughed at his childlike tone, part of her selfishly grateful that he had elected not to have his brain restored. He had sited the same reasons that had come to him before they entered the tower on the eve of the eclipse, that he was braver without the knowledge his other half possessed, and that he would let them know if he decided the time was right. DG looked at him curiously.

"Courtship? I don't know if I like that term…it makes it sound a bit too royal and stuffy." She ran a finger across the rim of Cain's hat, where he remained still holding her in his arms, if a bit more rigidly since the unexpected intrusion. He didn't strike her as the 'public display of affection' type. "No, I'd say we're more in the soft and fluffy stage." She said with a smile.

Cain's eyebrow rose. "Fluffy?" He asked in disbelief and DG nodded and laughed at him. "_Fluffy, she says…_" He muttered to himself with a little 'humph', shaking his head and giving her a discrete smile before sitting up.

"So what brings you two out here?" Cain asked, and it sounded more like a demand for an explanation as to why he wasn't curled up with DG anymore.

"Hmm? Oh, us?" Glitch said and Cain rolled his eyes. "We just wanted to say hello…but don't tell that son of yours, he'll string me up by my coattails if he finds--"

"Uh oh." Raw said quietly and Glitch paled as he spotted Jeb approaching.

"Ooohhh…_You're gonna get it_…" DG said in a sing-song voice and Cain smiled down at her.

To the surprise of all present Jeb seemed totally disinterested in Glitch or Raw…or even DG for that matter. He shot a distracted, "Good morning" to everyone, nodding his greeting quickly and settling his eyes on his father. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, and Cain gave him an appraising look, searching for any hint that there might be trouble. He found none

"I'll be right back." Cain said to DG and she nodded, motioning him to follow his son who was now walking away just as quickly as he had arrived.

They didn't go far, as it was still Cain's duty to keep an eye on DG, but moved well out of ear shot.

"What's on your mind?" Cain asked, taking in the way his son was shifting his weight from side to side, a far cry from his normal steady stance.

"Alright…this is going to sound so stupid…and crazy…and…" He started quickly, but stopped to give his mind a chance to form words. He sighed and continued. "I don't know when it happened, and I don't really know what to do about it but I figured since you're here now I might as well come to you for advice."

Cain pursed his lips; Jeb was wound up pretty tight about whatever it was. "Anything, ask away." He said, watching a small wave of relief pass over Jeb's face.

"I…" He looked around, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm in love with Azkadellia."

Cain tried to hide his smile but did a poor job of it. The kid was probably the last one in the palace to realize his 'big news'.

"That's great. Have you told her?" Cain asked and Jeb ran his hand nervously through his dark blond locks several times.

"Should I? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? I won't be able to do my job properly if she rejects me and we're stuck together in awkward silence all the time afterward. It's not like I'll be able to take it back once the words are out there. Or what if she does feel the same but the Queen doesn't approve of me? Then I'll be transferred somewhere and won't be able to see her…I don't think I could handle that." Cain swallowed hard hearing what had been his own concerns just days earlier coming from his son's mouth. "What if she's not ready for a relationship? Am I being selfish even considering this? She's been through a hell of a lot. Plus I realize she's a handful of annuals older than me…but I figure she missed a lot of time when she was under the witch's control, which must be why she likes goofing around with me so much. It's like we're the same age and she just seems so comfortable with me…and I am with her… But then wouldn't it be strange? I mean my father _is_ pursuing her sister…if we had kids and you and DG had kids they'd be like cousins, but also aunts or uncles and nieces or nephews. What the hell would that do to a kid? How would we even explain that? Or what if--"

Cain's eyes grew steadily wider as he waited for his son to pause long enough to take a breath; finally he put his hands on Jeb's shoulders, giving him a look that made him realize he was rambling. His jaw snapped shut.

"Damn, all that was bottled up in there?" Cain asked with a soft chuckle and Jeb nodded. He shook his head and put his arm around his son's shoulders. "You know," He began, smiling in understanding at his son, "a really smart guy told me once that it wasn't good to hold myself back all the time. I took his advice and I'm really glad that I did." He inclined his head to where DG sat smiling and laughing with Glitch and Raw, a stark contrast to mere days earlier when she had been so distraught. "The question is will he be smart enough to follow his own words of wisdom?"

Jeb exhaled slowly, relaxing a bit now that he had put words to all the worries that had been swirling around in his mind. "Thanks, father." He said with a smile, hugged him excitedly and without another word was off like a shot.

Cain smiled as he watched him disappear into the distance, shaking his head before returning to his own prize.


	15. A Handful

"DG, have you seen Jeb?" Azkadellia asked as she entered DG's room, motioning to the four royal guards who shadowed her in his stead. "He didn't tell me he was going anywhere but these guys were outside my door when I woke up, they're not telling me anything."

DG arched a brow, shrugging and noting the way Cain was looking everywhere but directly at her and Az.

"Maybe he is getting things together for when Mom and Dad get back this afternoon. A messenger came earlier and said they're not far off." The words had just finished leaving her lips and she knew her Tin Man was hiding something, he was checking his gun guiltily, trying to appear busy to keep them from including him in the conversation. She smiled to herself, deciding not to grill him until after her sister had left.

Azkadellia sighed. "I hope everything is alright. We had such a nice conversation at dinner last night …but maybe it wasn't nice for him…maybe I spooked him. Oh DG am I stupid for opening up to him? It's just so nice to be able to talk to him, what if I messed that up?" She asked, ignoring Cain's presence and sitting beside DG, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that's not it, sweets." DG said reassuringly, taking her sister's hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "He is, after all, a man…and a _Cain_ man to make matters worse…they tend to be confusing and infuriating in their distance at times." She said, watching as Cain's head spun to face her, his face a look of mock indignation. "But they always have their reasons, I'm sure it's something simple. You'll see. He's a determined one; I doubt you'd be able to scare him off, even if you wanted to, without one hell of a fight."

Azkadellia wiped at her cheeks discretely, nodding and giving DG a smile despite the fact that her heart was aching at the prospect of losing Jeb's company. "Well, I better go prepare for mother and father's arrival. I'll see you soon." She kissed her sister's cheek, nodded her head to Cain unsteadily and exited the room with guards in tow.

DG stood and made her way to Cain slowly, grinning as he avoided eye contact. "Spill it." She said once she was in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and trying in vain to look serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, struggling not to smirk when he finally looked down at her.

"Oh please, who are you trying to convince?" She asked.

He sighed, realizing she wouldn't give up unless he gave her something. "Alright, all I can tell you is she definitely didn't '_spook_' Jeb last night with whatever they talked about. But the rest you'll just have to wait and see."

She smiled and hugged him, "That's good enough for me." She muttered against his chest.

"We'd better get ready, too. There's a posse of seamstresses waiting for you that I've been keeping at bay since the messenger announced the Queen and her consort's expected arrival. I'm sure they have something frilly and lacey planned for your future." He teased and she grimaced.

"They really like those big, frou-frou dresses around here, huh?" She asked, reminded of the million little comments that had been made about her 'strange attire' since her arrival. There was no way she would go through every day wearing those torture devices they called gowns and had resorted to having men's pants altered to compliment her figure better. At least Ahamo had backed her up whenever people got on her case about it, but still she found that her pants suffered freak accidents more often than not when they were taken for cleaning.

Snapping her back from her thoughts, Cain slipped his hands into the back pockets of the pants she wore, squeezing her butt and smiling down at her, telling her with the way he bit his bottom lip that he definitely didn't mind her clothing choices. "Alright, just for special occasions I'll give in…but not all the time. I mean how are you going to get a handful when you want one if I'm trapped under fifteen skirts?" She asked and he laughed.

"You're right, we can't have that." He said, kissing her mouth hungrily and lifting her up as he took the handfuls to which she was referring.

It was at least another hour before she made it to the seamstresses.


	16. The Queen Returns

DG stood beside Azkadellia, doing her best to appear comfortable under the formidable weight of her gown. It was sapphire blue, satin and unreasonably oversized. The sleeves stopped at her forearms with lace falling to her wrists that matched that which adorned the front of its dipped neckline. Her breasts, much to her own astonishment, looked ample and threatened to pour forward with each breath she took, the corset forcing them upward from their natural position on her chest. Half of her hair was swept up at the back of her head, all curled flawlessly with dark ringlets framing her face and cascading down her back. They had taken great care on the makeup of her eyes, making them stand out all the more through her thick, curled lashes.

She blushed when her eyes wandered to Cain, still finding the look of lust in his eyes. She'd had to have her makeup and hair done a second time after he'd seen her like this. She tried not to laugh recalling that he hadn't allowed the skirts to deter him from getting his handfuls. It comforted her that no matter what she seemed to do he found her irresistible.

They stood at the base of the stairs which held her mother's thrown. The rest of the guard lined either side of the main hall standing at full attention; thousands of the people of the OZ were at their backs watching intently.

Glitch looked dashing in his Royal Advisor's attire, having finally acquiesced and handed over the tattered uniform he'd spent so long in. She smiled at the way he managed to recall his regal posture, looking every bit the part…except perhaps for the zipper. But she loved that zipper and was glad for it. It was part of what made Glitch, well Glitch. As if sensing her eyes on him he turned to her slightly, giving her a knowing smile before returning his gaze to the spectators. Raw was incredibly…_well groomed_…she smiled at the thought of a 'Royal Groomer', complete with blow dryers and little bows and dog cologne working through the mats in Raw's coat. But whatever the means, every inch of his (hair? fur?) was shining and combed to perfection.

She felt like she was a bridesmaid at a wedding with so many faces staring back at her and realized nervously that she would be in this position on a regular basis now.

Looking for a distraction her eyes went back to Cain. He was incredibly sexy in his pressed-to-perfection uniform and she had a hard time not staring at him openly. Much like the Dress Whites of the military back on the other side, the entire royal guard was dressed in stand-collar white tunics, white trousers and white dress shoes. Wyatt, for his high rank, stood out with black shoulder boards covered in gold insignias for his many accomplishments in service to the crown, his tunic adorned with gold buttons instead of black. He smiled at her and she blinked, realizing that she was failing to mask her desire to race over and pounce on him.

She felt Azkadellia stir beside her and turned to see if she was alright, only to find her sister staring wide eyed and slack-jawed as Jeb approached from the side. His hair was slightly shorter and combed neatly, his appearance reflecting every moment of the care he'd put into it. His uniform, while not as high ranking as his father's, was adorned with black chest boards on which medals for valor and acknowledgments for his service in the resistance were pinned. He leaned close to Azkadellia, whispering in her ear an apology for being late, and DG smiled watching her sister's eyes flutter closed and cheeks redden.

A trumpet sounded and the room fell to silence, everyone holding their breath as the massive doors opened to reveal the Queen and Ahamo. DG's stomach flip-flopped; she hadn't realized how much she missed her parents until that moment. She felt like a child, trying to resist the urge to race to where they stood and hug them.

They approached gracefully, fluidly, her mother appearing to float on air as always. She made a mental note to learn how to take steps like her mother and Az did without so much as rustling the skirts of these massive gowns.

Azkadellia had prepared her for what was expected; she smiled and waited for her mother and father to kiss her and her sister's cheeks, not giving a gushy show of her happiness at seeing her parents, and waited while the Queen addressed the room, giving a brief speech about how wonderful it was to return, how the land was healing marvelously with the strength of its people, how she swelled with pride seeing the rebuilding of what was thought lost, blah blah blah.

After all was said and done, they retired to the Queen's offices and only then was it acceptable to drop the role of royalty and act like herself again. She disliked the politics of it all, but for her mother and father she complied.

"Mom!" She squealed once the doors were closed and raced over, hugging her lovingly as her mother let out a soft laugh.

"It is wonderful to see you so well, my darling. You look positively radiant in that gown, I trust you put up a good fight before agreeing to wear it but it is truly complimentary of your beauty." She cooed in DG's ear and cherished the soft laugh her daughter gave in response. Her eyes went to Wyatt and she knew instantly that he was the cause behind the warming glow of love which emanated brightly from her daughter's magic. She smiled and closed her eyes, not letting on that she was able to see what others could not in her children.

Azkadellia approached slowly, still waiting to drop her regal heir until she was summoned. "My dearest Azkadellia…oh I have missed you, angel." Her mother breathed as she held out an arm to her and Az smiled, racing over and hugging her mother along with DG.

It was impossible for Ahamo to contain the sigh brought on by seeing the three of his girls together, happy and safe. "Ambrose—_Glitch_, excuse me…" he corrected himself, extending his hand to their advisor and smiling at the way Glitch shook his hand excitedly in greeting. "Raw, I trust that all goes well?" He asked as he shook the viewer's hand and laughed when Raw nodded fervently in agreement, as if it was a drastic understatement. "Mr. Cain…and young Mr. Cain." He said, shaking each of their hands and pretending not to notice the way both of them struggled to take their eyes from his daughters.

The Queen's voice cut in on his thoughts. "If you gentlemen will be so kind as to excuse us, I would very much like to catch up with my two little princesses." She said, her loving eyes passing from daughter to daughter.

"As you wish, my dear." Ahamo said, motioning for the others to take their leave. "We will be in the dining hall when you are finished."

Cain bristled and cleared his throat, speaking in an unsure tone. "Begging your pardon, your highness, but Jeb and I are meant to protect the princesses. We will need to remain outside the door…" Cain began, but the Queen turned her head quickly to him and he shut his mouth.

"That is quite alright, you gentlemen may post other members of the guard to take your place while you speak with Ahamo." She said, never changing her sweet, breathy tone, but her words left no room for argument. Jeb shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't even said anything yet and he felt a pang of fear that he was being replaced. "You will need to go over any events that have transpired during our absence and I would rather that information be provided by all of you then by someone not involved."

Cain nodded his reluctant agreement, his eyes shooting to DG before he bowed his head and exited the room, discretely pulling his stunned son along with him.

The door closed and the Queen let out a relieved sigh, waving her hand slowly and shielding the room from any prying ears that might remain in the hall.

"My lovelies, how have you been? What news?" She asked, taking a seat and motioning for them to sit on the couch across from her. DG grinned, trying desperately to come up with words to express her happiness. Her mother spoke first, catching her off guard. "I hear the Cain men have caused quite the sensation here in the palace." She smiled knowingly as DG and Azkadellia's eyes widened.

"I'm completely, utterly and madly in love with Wyatt, Mom." DG blurted out, her heart swelling at her admission. "He feels the same way for me and I've never experienced anything like it before…I know we're so very different…and I know he's older than me but it just doesn't matter…I want to spend the rest of my life with him." There, she thought to herself. That was a sufficient explanation.

Her mother laughed softly, leaning forward and squeezing DG's hand. "The heart very seldom takes heed of differences when it finds love. Your father was from another world and I was in line to take the thrown, the council had been determined for me to marry another but it couldn't dissuade us once that love had bloomed. I am so happy for you, my angel, he is a good man with a kind heart, I can sense his love and loyalty for you and it is fiercely rooted, I couldn't have wished for a better suitor for you."

Her eyes slowly wandered to Azkadellia, but she found hesitation in her eldest daughter's features. "And what of the young Cain? Are there any feelings in bloom that I should be aware of?" She asked, but watched Az cross her arms and lean back in the couch.

"We're friends, he and I were enjoying one another's company…at least until yesterday…but there's nothing more than that." She said, avoiding her mother's gaze. The Queen sighed, seeing so much more than that between them but refusing to meddle. These things needed to grow without interference, and as much as she wished she could say what she knew Jeb was feeling it wouldn't help. She conceded to simply take Azkadellia's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze of understanding.

They talked of DG's nightmares, though DG and Az didn't go into all the details. Their discomfort, however, and inability to make eye contact when using phrases such as 'he hurt DG' spoke volumes of unspoken truth to their mother. She struggled to keep fear of her daughter's safety from gripping her.

DG had confessed with a scrunched up face that she'd corrupted Azkadellia into drinking with her, and while her mother had kept silent the chiding words for DG that threatened to pour forth, it was amusing to see her relief when told of the harsh reprimand DG's actions had earned from Wyatt. She liked the man even more after hearing that he wouldn't allow DG to get out of line without coming down hard on her and ensuring she understood that actions like that put her in danger. A smile graced her lips, part of her resting easy knowing that DG was safe under the watchful and loving eyes of her Tin Man.


	17. The Talk

Several floors beneath them the group of men sat around a dining table filled with food, though Cain and Jeb were only picking at theirs, each distracted by the sudden distance from their charges that had been imposed on them. They had discussed DG's dreams as well, though they did not know certain details which had not been divulged to them.

When pressed, Raw had simply told Ahamo with a solemn look on his face, "DG strong…but was scared…scared bad….hurt bad in dream…saw death…"

Those words had plunged the room into silence for quite a while, and Cain fought the urge to go find her and hold her in his arms, showing himself that she was safe.

"I also get the feeling that there is a courtship now brewing between you and my daughter?" Ahamo asked and smiled to himself when both Cain's spun to face him.

Jeb let out a discrete and relieved sigh when he realized it was his father under the gun.

Wyatt cleared his throat and sat up straight; he hadn't really planned out 'the talk' with DG's father and was going to have to make this up as he went.

"Yes, sir. My intentions for DG are honorable. I love her dearly, would give my life to protect her and plan to marry her eventually, if she'll have me." He wasn't asking for permission, which part of him was screaming would be the wisest choice, but he gathered from the smile which was reaching Ahamo's eyes that this wasn't a concern.

"She is quite a little pistol; you're right in your assessment that it will be completely her decision to marry as I know for a fact she would never take a husband unless it was her heart's true desire. I must say, though, seeing the way she looks at you, that you have no worries. She has already made up her mind." He stood and approached Cain, waiting for him to stand and shaking his hand. "DG is lucky to have found you, I trust in your love for her and that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe and happy."

Wyatt smiled warmly despite himself; he hadn't realized that having her father's blessing would mean so much to him.

"Thank you, sir." He said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

Ahamo returned to his seat and Wyatt took in the faces of the others around the table. Glitch and Raw were both grinning excitedly and he laughed softly at how much they had all grown to care for one another. His son, however, was chewing the inside of his cheek, lost in some thought that was rattling his nerves.

Wyatt took a deep breath. _Speaking of having the talk_…

"Sir, would you mind if Glitch and Raw came with me for a few minutes, I would like to go check something." He said, and Ahamo smiled in understanding, his eyes going to Jeb as he motioned that they could take their leave.

"Just be sure to return before the Queen and my daughters, I don't want to be the one who explains to DG why you're not here when she arrives." He said and Wyatt laughed.

"Can't say I blame you." He motioned for the others to follow and they jumped up quickly, exiting the room without question much to Wyatt's relief. He'd feared having to convince Glitch for five minutes that he needed to just go along with it.

They didn't go far, standing at the base of the steps in case the girls did make their way down so they wouldn't interrupt Jeb and Ahamo.

"Is there something on your mind, Mr. Cain?" Ahamo asked softly, helping with what he could see was a very difficult conversation for the young man.

Jeb steeled himself, sitting up straight and turning to face Ahamo despite the little voice inside him that wanted to hide under the table. This was the father of a PRINCESS, for crying out loud. Had he gone mental? But he refused to give in.

"Sir, I…" He felt clammy, this was worse than war. Between the two he'd have happily gone out to the battlefield to take his chances. "I would like your permission to court Azkadellia. I know I don't have much to offer her, and that she is my elder, but I think she is happy when we are together, and I want to continue bringing her joy. She deserves it after all that she's been through. Seeing a smile on her face is all that I work for, it kills me to see her with sadness in her eyes." This was getting easier; he became emboldened by the mental image of her smile. "I'm not sure if she is ready for a relationship, but I'm willing to try and I'll wait for her as long as it takes."

The silence that filled the room after his words was stifling; it felt like an eternity before Ahamo spoke.

"Jeb…" Ahamo began and Jeb felt his heart sink. This was it; he would be turned away for sure. How naïve was he to think he was good enough for her? Her father would be right in sending him packing. His mind spun out into a million fears.

"I am overjoyed to give my permission to you in your intentions to court my daughter."

It was like running head-first into a wall.

"Excuse me?" He said without thinking of how it would sound, he just had to be sure he'd heard that right.

Ahamo laughed, motioning for Jeb to come to him as he stood. It was the longest fifteen feet he'd ever trekked in his life.

"You are a brave young man with a heart of gold, one that you give to my daughter selflessly despite how intimidating her royalty may be. I understand full well how hard it is to profess your love of a Princess when you are not of royal lineage and I commend you for it. Have you told her yet?" He asked, but knew he had not. If things had gone badly in this discussion it would have hurt Azkadellia more with the words already spoken.

Jeb shook his head, but smiled suddenly. "No, but I will now!" He said, and Ahamo surprised him by hugging him and clapping him on the back.

"Go find her. Good luck." He said with a proud smile and Jeb called out his thanks over his shoulder as he raced out the door.

Cain turned at the sound of his son running toward them; instinctively going rigid and preparing himself in case his son planned to tackle him for saying he should pursue Azkadellia.

"How'd it go?" He asked, but spotted the grin on his son's face and laughed.

"Can't talk now!" Jeb shouted, running past them and up the stairs.


	18. Coming Clean

"Well, we had better get downstairs before Wyatt climbs up the side of the palace to keep an eye on you through the window." Azkadellia teased and DG and the Queen both laughed heartily at the image of him scaling the building and peaking through the glass out of fear of what she might do while left to her own devices.

"Oh, I'm not THAT bad that he'd have to…" She stopped, thinking it through. "Alright, yeah, he really might do it." She said, laughing again at the possibility.

The Queen took each of her daughters' arms in her own and led them out into the hall. "Azkadellia, I can sense your sadness, dear one. Do not fret over Jeb; things will work out as they are meant to." She said reassuringly, and watched as her daughter avoided eye contact once more, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at the mention of his name.

"Thank you, mother, but I don't think he's…" She stopped at the sound of someone running down the hall toward them and watched as the guards instinctively surrounded them, shielding them from whoever was approaching.

DG smiled ear to ear when she spotted Jeb running full speed in his white uniform.

"Azkadellia!" He called and her jaw dropped, her feet carrying her forward as she released her mother's arm.

"It's alright, men. Stand down." The Queen said, smiling at DG as they both grew excited knowing what was coming.

The men parted and Jeb was there in an instant. He took Azkadellia's hands in his, looking at her with love plain on his face.

"Az, I…I…" He struggled to find the words, finally giving up and kissing her sweetly.

DG clapped and bounced up and down in place.

Az visibly froze for a second in shock, but it melted away just as quickly with his kiss sending waves of joy all the way to her toes. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes with wonder, pressing his forehead to hers and running his fingers through her hair. "I love you. I love everything about you and I want to be with you, I want to marry you. I know I don't have much to offer a Princess, but I give you my heart and my love. If you're not ready that's fine, but I want you to know that I'm here and I'll wait for you."

DG and her mother were holding onto each other tightly, watching with wide eyes. Azkadellia couldn't find words, she looked to her mother and sister for support and they both nodded their heads excitedly.

"Jeb, I…" She began with worried eyes, her mind voicing irrational fears that she didn't deserve him. She recalled his voice telling her to stop tormenting herself and a smile brightened her face suddenly. "I love you, too!" She said, hugging him and laughing as he picked her up and spun her around.

DG and the Queen were both sobbing happily as they watched the two kiss and stare at one another; it was more than they could have asked for. Azkadellia was getting a second chance and Jeb loved her no matter what she had been through.

Slowly DG leaned to the side, spotting the others where they stood further down the hall watching intently. She squeezed her mother's hand and raced around the new couple to Wyatt. He was trying to maintain his usual tough-guy look, but it was notably less intimidating with tears of joy blurring his vision.

He held his arms out expectantly and caught her as she leapt on him, laughing as she showered his face with kisses.

She leaned backward and stared up at Glitch. "Did you see? Did you see? They're going to be together!"

He laughed warmly, nodding at the upside-down face of DG. "I saw. It's about time these two guys got over their issues and came clean." Glitch grimaced as Wyatt shifted DG enough to free his hand and smacked his arm. "Ow! Well it's true you know. I had half a mind to 'advise' a little sit down for you with a therapist if you'd waited any longer."

"Glitch." Cain began, raising an eyebrow. "You always have 'half a mind'." He teased and Glitch burst into laughter.

"That phrase does take on a new meaning now, I suppose." He said, grinning back at them before returning his gaze to Azkadellia and Jeb.


	19. Sketched Visions

Weeks flew by in a blur of contentedness. DG was found on most occasions sketching to her heart's content with her back to Cain's chest, smiling as he kissed the back of her head and the tips of her ears. Just the sensation of having her with him was enough to sustain him; he wondered at its ability to replace the need for food and sleep and smiled at the idea.

Azkadellia usually had her nose in one stuffy old book or another, which more often than not was written in the language of the ancients and Jeb would tease her, saying that her head was going to pop if she kept filling it with so much information. She would just smile, saying that it was important to learn from the past, and he would roll his eyes and put his arm around her, pretending to be able to read the picture language and acting as if it was some racy romance novel, covering his mouth in mock embarrassment. He would occasionally snatch a book from her hands, making up his own words when he would act like he was reading aloud from the text. His version was definitely more scandalous than what its text actually meant and she would blush listening to his vivid description of acts they had yet to partake in.

Unlike DG, Azkadellia still had the option to wait for marriage and was taking it. Jeb was happy to oblige, and even if they were going to hold off on the grand finale, that didn't mean that heavy petting wasn't a regular event.

DG was silently envious of Azkadellia, at times wishing that she could go back to the other side at the time of her teen years and not sleep with those stupid boys, she wished she could just wipe the slate clean and be able to give herself to Cain only.

Cain, on the other hand, expressed no such concern for the issue. Despite his initial protests that they should wait for marriage he was thoroughly enjoying the ability to be with DG whenever the desire took him…and take him it did, at least a few times daily. Eight years was a long time for a man to go without sex, he was steadily making up for that lost time. He felt like a kid again when they were together, his lust for her triggered at the drop of a hat…or by her wearing his hat…or her smiling up at him…or bending over to pick something up…or sighing…hell, at this point she could sneeze and he'd be ready to go. She pressed her back against him a little closer to him, cutting in on his thoughts and he smiled, in fact he was ready to go right then.

A shadow covered her sketch book and DG tilted her head back, looking up at Azkadellia's smiling face.

"I made you something." Az said, kneeling in the grass beside the bench and Cain hoped DG wouldn't get up, he shifted himself behind her so that his arousal wouldn't be quite as noticeable if she did. DG grinned and watched intently as her sister opened a little box, revealing a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart, just like their skipping stone. "It is touched with my magic, and I made one for myself and mother as well. It contains a strong protection spell that I learned in my reading and will link all of our powers together if one of us has the need."

DG smiled and ran her finger over the stone. "It's so beautiful, Az!" She squealed, amazed by its size. A diamond like this back on the other side was unheard of, fit for…_royalty_? Her mind finished and she laughed, hugging her sister and kissing her cheek. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She said as she lifted it from the box, fiddling with the unfamiliar clasp of its silver chain and watching as Azkadellia took it from her hands, smiling and opening the clasp for her before fastening it around her neck.

"No one but us three can remove it. The spell will let off a warning shot if someone tries, so Wyatt?" She said, leaning her head to the side and arching a brow as she smiled at him. "If this is in your way one of these nights don't be tempted to take it off, you'll be in for a serious surprise if you do."

He eyed the necklace as if it were going to bite him and nodded his head in understanding. "Got it. No taking off the necklace or I'll get zapped. I'll just toss it over your shoulder if it hits me in the face." He teased in DG's ear and Azkadellia blushed at the implied position the two would be in given his scenario, laughing at herself for walking into that one.

Jeb was standing behind her, and gave a little "eeewww…" in response to his father's words, laughing as Wyatt shot him a look of mock warning.

"What you sketching?" He asked, sitting next to Az and taking the book as DG handed it over.

"I don't know, just some random images that have been swirling around in my head. I'm not sure what half of them mean or where they came from, but I love to draw so I figure if it keeps me busy it's worth putting them to paper." She said, intertwining her fingers with Wyatt's as Jeb flipped through the pages.

There were faces, people he didn't know and didn't recognize from around the palace. One sketch was of something he did recognize, the buckle of Zero's gun belt in such detail it looked like it would fall off the page. DG didn't seem to find it important, likely not even realizing where she had seen it. He bit his lip and pretended not to recognize it. Flipping through several pages of a raven, which he had heard Azkadellia mention was from her dreams, he began to realize that despite her relaxation with his father holding her close DG was still seeing those visions.

He decided not to mention it but kept going, taking in every detail of these images and burning them in his memory. There was a man dressed in forest attire, a traveler, seemingly unimportant, but something about the way he was drawn made it stand out for Jeb. DG had taken great care in making his features exactly like they would be in real life. She had needed to get this man's face down and he chewed his cheek, memorizing the face right down to the scar on his chin and the way he stood. He flipped the page and his heart immediately was torn.

He stared down at the image of the little girl, her innocent face staring back at him. He felt dizzy and struggled for a moment to make himself flip the page.

"Are you alright?" Azkadellia asked, and DG and Wyatt turned their attention to him.

"What? What did I draw?" DG asked, sitting up and watching his face intently.

He snapped the book shut when DG reached out to see which image had affected him, forcing a smile for her. "Nothing, I'm fine, my mind just wandered." He said, but his father was watching him with those damned eyes. Those Tin Man eyes.

He had to get away. "I'm thirsty, do you guys want anything?" He asked, but they were all just staring at him. Damn it, he didn't have time for this and there was no way he was going to sit there another moment with his father studying him. "Suit yourselves. Azkadellia, do you wish to stay here or come inside for a while?" He said, climbing to his feet and not waiting for a response from her before he started toward the palace. She shot DG and Wyatt a concerned look and followed him quickly.

DG and Wyatt sat in silence for a long moment, watching the two disappear into the distance.

"Alright," DG finally said, "what the hell was that about?" She asked and Wyatt shrugged.

"Let me see this." He said, deciding in that moment to pay closer attention to what DG was sketching.


	20. The Royal Viewer

The position of Royal Viewer was a role which still required a lot of fine tuning. Created especially for Raw after Ahamo had seen his devotion to DG and the others, his exact responsibilities were still a bit hazy. He had decided the best thing to do was become the equivalent of a lightening rod, leaving him ever ready to receive any subtle changes in the emotions of the people of the palace; as such he wasn't entirely surprised when he'd heard the knock at his door.

He walked down the hall toward Azkadellia's room nervously, he'd never been summoned by one of them for professional reasons before, but the messenger who had come for him had been clear in the fact that the 'Royal Viewer's services were required'. He had to say, he preferred the polite request to the evil witch's method of abduction, imprisonment and torture.

Still he was unsure, something was going on and he could feel it hanging over the palace like a black cloud. He let his senses search room by room, seeking out the cause as he continued, but never physically straying from his course. His heart reached a room thick with sadness and it made him stop, struggling to take a breath against the grief he was absorbing.

"Jeb." He said to himself and the messenger who had been leading the way turned, looking at him over his shoulder curiously. He collected himself and nodded that he was alright, that they could keep going.

Azkadellia, DG and Wyatt all stood as he entered and he tried not to feel the emotion that was surrounding them to no avail. Worry, concern, sadness, frustration…he shook it off and closed the door behind himself.

"Jeb?" He asked, and they all nodded solemnly. "What can I do?"

Azkadellia let out a choppy sigh, instinctively not taking a seat beside Raw for fear of distracting him with her own fears.

"We don't really know…he won't talk to us and we just want to know if he's alright. If there's anything we can do to help." DG said softly, leaning her head on Wyatt's notably rigid shoulder. He had tried to talk to his son but Jeb had sent him away, becoming more upset with each moment his father remained in his presence.

Raw nodded, closing his eyes and sending his gift soaring across the palace to where Jeb sat in the darkness of his room. His thoughts were chaos, and Raw's brow furrowed as he tried to sift through them.

"Jeb grieves." He said slowly, continuing to search. "Lost many lives…could not protect…feels responsible. Blames self for a child's death…"

Azkadellia looked to the floor. She knew all about blaming yourself for things beyond your control. "What child? How did she die?" She asked.

The instant he sought for the answers Jeb's mind swirled defensively, refusing to think of her identity or cause of death. Raw's breath caught in his throat as a storm of emotion raged against him, forcing him back. He sensed secrets, pain, and guilt. A wall slammed down in his mind, standing suddenly between Raw and the core of Jeb's pain.

Raw opened his eyes and looked at them with confusion. "He protects answers fiercely…will not think of it." He shifted uncomfortably. "Raw can find out if DG asks…" He averted his eyes, hating the idea.

"No." DG said firmly, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not some spy we need to interrogate. He has the right to privacy."

Wyatt exhaled slowly; he knew what it was like to carry the guilt of lives lost. His son had been thrust into a role of responsibility for the safety of hundreds of members of the resistance when he was barely a young man.

"I'm going to try to talk to him." Azkadellia said softly, but looked at all of them with a grave expression. "We better not mention that we did this. He'll be so angry for us prying…agreed?" She asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, then it's settled. This never happened." She stood for a moment in silence before heading out the door on her way to Jeb's room.

It took a few minutes of staring at his door to build the courage to knock.

"Not now." She heard him call out angrily; his tone such a cold warning that she had to fight the urge to run away.

Taking a deep breath and praying for strength she turned the handle and entered the dark interior of his room.

His voice startled her as she closed the door behind herself. "_I said_—oh…hey Az." He said quietly, his tone softening slightly when he spotted her.

"Hi." She said timidly, wringing her hands and begging her feet to cooperate as she moved closer to him. She knelt on the floor beside him; he was leaning with his back against the wall, his arms draped over her knees and head hanging in defeat. "Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered, but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"No." He said sternly and she nodded her head slowly. Several minutes passed in silence and she sighed. "So you're just going to go all _Cain_ on me and not say what you're feeling?" She asked and he turned his face to her quickly. She snapped her mouth shut, suddenly fearful as she watched the rage boiling behind his eyes and threatening to pour from his mouth.

He wanted to be angry at her, to bark at her and say something so hurtful that she would run away and leave him alone…but he just couldn't make himself do it. Her beautiful face was lined with worry for him and he noted it despite his desire to be alone. She wasn't trying to make him angry; she was simply concerned for him.

He sighed and his features relaxed as he took her hand in his in understanding, realizing that he wouldn't let her do this to herself, either.

"I…" He chose his words wisely; there were certain things that just couldn't be said. He'd long since made that decision and there was no going back from it. He'd made a promise to himself and would keep his silence to the grave. "I've lost a lot of people, Azkadellia. Some of their deaths were more painful for me than others. The loss of some of them nearly broke me, and up until the eclipse I had fully intended to give my life in the battle, I had looked forward to it. I felt like I deserved it for letting…" his voice broke and he turned his tear-filled eyes from hers, "for letting them down when I should have protected them."

Azkadellia fought the urge to speak; only squeezing his hand in reassurance and using her silence to force him to continue.

"But then things started to change, my father showed up and I didn't know what to think…I had been so ready to die the next day, confident in the knowledge that there was no one left for me to live for…but there he was. And DG, _god_ she was so infuriatingly _optimistic_ even facing such terrible odds, she didn't let it stop her from loving life, no matter how fleeting. Even then I could see the way they were looking at each other and I couldn't get over it. It didn't matter that he'd spent eight years being tortured…that they might not live to see the next day; they were still enjoying each other's company. They threw me for a loop.

"And then there was _you._ You'd been through so much, but you still accepted the happiness that life gave you. You didn't let it stop you from being grateful to have your family returned to you. And when I fell in love with you I realized that all of you were right. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or next month…but we can be happy now and that's all that matters. It's just that sometimes…sometimes I feel so damned guilty for it. Like I don't deserve happiness, like I deserve to be miserable, or even better, dead for my failings…like it's not fair that I'm alive when they're not."

Azkadellia hugged him and kissed his cheek, understanding full well what he was going through. "We cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish it. No matter how much we torment ourselves with what we should have done differently, fate has its own plan and it's not forthcoming with explanations. All we can do is move forward, my love." She whispered and he cried softly against her shoulder, holding her close to himself.

"It just hurts so badly sometimes…" He sobbed and her heart wrenched.

"I know, dear heart…I know…" She soothed as she kissed his hair.


	21. The Ancients

DG had grudgingly handed over her sketch book for the scrutiny of the others, and while Ahamo had given her a new one it was slightly more difficult to let the images fill the pages now, knowing that they were more than simple thoughts. The fact remained, even if Jeb wasn't giving up the details, that she had drawn something from his past. Just plucked the image out of the air and put it to paper as if it were nothing. It was frightening to think she had this strange new gift.

She felt like everyone was watching her as she worked, expecting her to solve some great riddle. Her hand rested on the page as she searched her mind for something, anything that was out of place. She found the empty sheet that stared back at her suddenly intimidating.

Cain wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her when she looked up at him.

"Stop putting so much pressure on yourself." He said softly and she sighed, nodding that he was right and letting her eyes wander down to the blank page.

Glitch looked up from where he sat in a chair across from them flipping through her earlier sketches for anything that might be helpful. He gave Cain a look understanding, feeling just as badly that they were asking her to continue.

Jeb and Azkadellia hadn't been around much in the last two days and Glitch silently wished for them in that moment, they were so much better at lightening the mood for DG. According to Raw, however, Jeb was starting to feel better and would return to them soon.

A line was all it took, one sweeping, shaded line across the white sheet and she was back in business. She had decided to draw something familiar, something beautiful. The palace of Finaqua filled her mind and she sketched its towers from memory, the way it shined with magic in the sun, the way its waters beckoned you closer. Before she knew it she was onto another page, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she drew the palace of the Northern Island, the home of her childhood as it was before it had been frozen by the evil witch.

She moved on to Central City…though her drawing was somewhat different than how it appeared today.

Cain peered over her shoulder, his brow furrowing. The image she was drawing was something that couldn't have originated from her own recollection, her parents had told him once that her first visit there had been after her return to the OZ, they'd never taken her there as a child. The city hadn't looked that way since he was still a young man approaching with his father and being awe struck by what was at that time dubbed 'The Emerald City'.

She hurriedly flipped the page and Cain loosened his hold on her as she began sketching the imposing towers of the fortress which they were currently residing in, the one that the evil witch had eventually taken as her stronghold.

He had barely noticed on the first three drawings, but was astonished to see that DG was writing symbols beneath these images…symbols in the ancient language.

Her eyes had glazed over, her hands working quickly as she began to sketch the raven again…the black clouds swirling dangerously in the sky…another blank sheet…an iron suit…Zero's face…

Her hand froze as his likeness sneered up at her and she could feel Cain's body stiffen before she had a chance to cover the image. She heard his lips part and words fail him and knew he had seen.

She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself for letting the images be drawn again, her heart aching for the pain she knew it was causing Wyatt and her fear for the fate her visions held for him coiling tightly in her stomach.

Without a word she tore the sheet from the book, crumpling it and holding it in her palm, calling forth magic she didn't know she possessed to engulf the page in white flames, letting it fell to ash and blow away on an otherwise unfelt draft.

She dropped the book and rolled over in Cain's arms, hiding her face under his chin as he held her tightly; each resigning themselves silently that they would give their life to save the other.

The Queen watched from where she stood at the window, her hand on her chest as she resisted the need to rush to her child and comfort her when seeing her so distraught. She gave Ahamo a stricken look and he forced a weak smile for her, telling her without words that it would be alright.

Glitch chewed the inside of his bottom lip, standing slowly and picking up the book, his eyes wandering over symbols that he could not find the translations for. They were somewhere in the other half of his mind and he sighed in frustration, sometimes it felt like following a familiar road and finding it had suddenly become a dead end. He could remember learning the ancient language, but couldn't recall any of the actual knowledge. "I will go find Azkadellia." He said softly, turning on his heal and exiting the room with his now aptly present grace.

He knocked on the door and was surprised to come face to face with Jeb.

"Hi!" He managed, his happiness to see the young man without pain in his eyes was hard to contain. "How are you feeling?" He asked, forgetting for the moment why he had come.

Jeb laughed as Glitch hugged him. "I'm better, thank you for asking." He said, waiting for the advisor to release him from his enthusiastic embrace before continuing. "What brings you?" He asked with his eyes pausing briefly on the leather sketch book, and then watching Glitch run through his thoughts until he found the answer.

"I need Azkadellia to translate something for us." He said, entering the room as Jeb swung the door open for him.

"Translate? Can't DG tell you what she drew?" Jeb asked, but watched the grave expression that washed over Glitch's face. "She doesn't know what it means." He said in understanding.

Azkadellia approached from across the room, smiling at Glitch and hugging him, having not realized how much she had missed him over the past few days.

"Princess, I need you to look at something and tell me what it means." He said, turning in her embrace so that his arm was still around her back and letting the sketch book fall open to the page of Finaqua.

She traced her fingers over the symbols at the bottom, amazed that DG had drawn them. "This is the ancient's word in its own language; this is how they would write Finaqua." She said, taking the book from his hands and sitting on the edge of the bed as she turned the page. "And this is the name for their Emerald, The Emerald City, their crowning achievement…and Twyla, the name for the palace of the Northern Island."

Her lips formed a tight line when she spotted the towers of the fortress, her fingers skimming the page around the symbols, but not touching them. "This one must not be spoken in vain, but it is the ancient word for the name of this palace."

Jeb struggled to conceal his confusion. "So wait, the ancients built these palaces? How _old_ are they?" He asked, eyeing the seemingly fresh marble that surrounded them.

"Many hundreds of annuals, they were built with magic and it sustains them. The Emerald City faded once the witch took up residence; she was like a locust, using up all of its resources and then moving on to this fortress." She closed the book, looking up at them slowly. "DG is sketching images sent by the magic of the entire OZ."


	22. The Naked Truth

"You okay, sweetie?" Cain whispered in her ear and she turned over to face him in the bed that had once been her own, but was now theirs as she hadn't slept without him at her side in weeks. She intertwined her fingers with his, for the past hour she'd been laying with her back to his chest in the darkness, trying desperately to fall asleep.

"I could ask you the same question, you know. You're still awake, too." She said with a smile.

He exhaled slowly. "Yeah but I usually don't fall asleep until after I hear those little noises you make when you're slipping into dreams." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and laughed softly at the expression of surprise that he could make out on her face in the dim moonlight.

"I make 'little noises' when I fall asleep?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh." He said, as if talking to a child. He knew when she was sleepy she loved this tone in his voice; he could always watch her body start to relax at his words. "And you curl up _real tight_ against my side and whisper my name before starting the most endearing little snore." He told her, smiling at the memory.

"Un-uh! You're making this up." She said with a goofy grin, moving closer to him and resting her chin on his chest.

"Nope, it's the truth. And if you roll away from me during the night I know that eventually you're going to come back with a vengeance. You do this adorable little thing where your face is still buried against the pillow but your hand is feeling around the bed for me, and once you find me you're like a little magnet, sliding right back to where you started against my side."

She giggled and kissed his mouth. "So you watch me sleep?" She asked curiously, finding the thought incredibly sweet.

"Not all the time, mind you. I get pretty tired keeping up with you every day." He teased. "But any sleep I miss to watch you curled up beside me is well worth it. It does my heart good."

DG sighed contentedly and tucked her face under his chin; it was quickly becoming her favorite hiding place.

"I've been wondering something, and I think we need to talk about it…" He said, his voice sounding much louder to her as her ear was pressed to his chest.

"Hmm?" She asked, refusing to come out of hiding.

He sighed, not wanting to broach the subject, but seeing how it was the reason neither of them was sleeping he might as well. "DG…if this vision you're having comes to pass…and you are able to use your magic in all the ways you've learned, why would you stay when you could just do that travel thing and get away?"

Her heart leapt to her throat. _Talk about hitting the nail on its head_. She'd asked herself the same question but didn't want him to hear the answer.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it." She whimpered against his neck and he shook his head, sitting up further on the bed and forcing her to sit up beside him.

He looked into her eyes intensely, tears forming behind his own as he spoke. "DG, this is important. I need to know that you won't stay for the reasons I fear. If it happens, and you can get away without me, you'll do it, right?"

She turned away from him and his heart sank. That was it, she would really stay, despite what she knew would happen, just for him. She would feel like she was abandoning him if she escaped and would allow herself to die. He reached out and put his hand under her chin, turning her face roughly and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

He wouldn't allow her to do it.

"You think you would be doing me a favor if you stayed? You think it would be easier for me to die if you were there to die with me? _Don't you realize_ how much more painful watching them hurt you would be for me than anything else they could do?" He was raising his voice with her now, his frustration with her growing worse each passing second as his fear gripped him tightly. "_Damn it_,_ DG_…they could put me in a suit forever and it wouldn't hurt me if I knew you were alive – but I doubt I'd last five minutes if they made me watch you die. If they're going to kill me than you have to _promise_ me you'll leave it at that, you'll get out of there and let me die in peace."

DG's bottom lip was trembling as tears fell down her face. "_I can't promise you that, Wyatt_…_I can't leave you_…" She sobbed, but he was beyond furious now. Crying wasn't going to earn her a way out this time.

He rose to his knees on the bed without warning, snatching her up by her wrists and pulling her to his chest; glaring down at her as he all but screamed in her face. "You _CAN_ and you _WILL_. If you have the option you _swear_ to me _right now_ that you'll get out of there. If you love me _at all_ you will spare me that pain. _**Swear it**_ _**to me**_." He commanded and DG stared at him in disbelief.

This was the side of him that everyone had expected would result from his time in the suit, the part that lurked just beneath the surface, never allowed to see the light of day. His eyes were wild, madness swirling behind them, insanity that had settled in over those eight years. He looked feral, beyond reason in his terror of being subjected to it again.

DG truly understood as she watched his crazed face why this was so important to him. She was seeing the man she loved, free from all pretenses for the first time in that moment. The naked truth of it terrified her. It was simply this…

Her beloved had lost his mind long before she had found him, had been broken beyond all repair but had somehow managed to put the pieces back together just for her sake. He had never intended to do anything more than seek vengeance once released, he hadn't intended to live at all. The first bullet was for Zero, the second was for himself. For eight years he had laid it out to the maddening soundtrack of his wife and boy's screams for him.

But he had given it up just to be with her, forced himself to stay strong for the love and hope she had given him so freely. All the times he was given the choice to pursue Zero and take his life he had found himself just wanting to help her a little longer, protect her a little further on her quest…until eventually she had dissolved his desire to die. She had given him back the will to live and it was only for her.

If he had to do it again there would be no going back, he would lose himself completely and it wouldn't matter if he was released within moments. The Cain she knew would be gone the moment her heart stopped beating and that door was slammed shut.

She tugged at her wrists, whimpering in pain as he tightened his crushing grip. Bruises would heal, she knew that on some level he had already made this decision; he wasn't going to let her go until she had said the words. Her life was more important than the fear he was striking into her heart.

She sobbed and gave in, hating him for it but understanding that even if she was forced to live her life without him it would be less painful than the alternative would be for him. "_I swear it, Wyatt_. I swear that if I can get away I will."

He released her wrists and she climbed out of the bed quickly, refusing to let him touch her as she raced to the window and cried into her hands. Cried at the thought of him dying alone, cried at the knowledge of how deeply his scars truly ran, cried that she had sworn to abandon him out of love. She collapsed to the floor, so hysterical that she could barely take a breath between sobs.

She felt his arms around her and tried to fight him off but it was no use. She was too weak and he was too determined. He held her to his chest protectively, not saying a word.

She silently wondered which Wyatt this was.


	23. Introducing the Princess DG

The palace was positively buzzing with excitement having just heard the news of the approaching wedding.

The fact that Princess Azkadellia would be wed to a former leader of the very Resistance that had sought to remove her from power only cemented their forgiveness and understanding that she was truly not to blame for the actions of the witch. Whispers spread like wildfire that if the brave young Jeb Cain, after all his efforts on the part of the people of the OZ, could see the truth of her innocence with the time he'd spent as her guard then it must be true.

Azkadellia smiled now when she walked hand in hand with him throughout the palace, head held high and emboldened by the sudden lack of distrust she found in the eyes of her people. She would giggle and kiss his cheek, awe struck that he could have caused such a wondrous turn of events with his love for her.

The Queen and her consort had entered the council chambers holding hands tightly, prepared to fight hours on end for the love of their daughter. To demand that it was to be so, to spend countless weeks filing petitions that it was not law for a Princess to marry a man of noble heritage and therefore the union could not be disallowed, just as they had when it was their own wedding.

They had been greatly shocked when the council voiced no protest over the young couple's wish to marry. The Queen's head reeled as she was given only words of congratulations at the 'wise political decision' she had made by having Azkadellia wed a Resistance leader.

Fate, as Azkadellia said, truly had its own plan for them. They were so unsure of their future together at first; Jeb had been so frightened that he wasn't good enough for her, given her role as Princess of the OZ and she had feared so greatly that the hatred people still harbored for her would be thrust onto him for no reason other than his ability to see the truth and open his heart to her.

The warm wishes and sincere happiness for their union which had greeted their declaration of love was the greatest gift they ever could have received, it was more than they could have dreamed of.

DG's concern for her visions and the awkwardness that had been present between her and Cain since the night before couldn't begin to squash the joy that filled her. She watched in amazement from her position leaning against the doorframe as they slid the massive white gown over her sister's head and smoothed its skirts, lacing the back before holding their hands out and asking her to spin before the mirrors. She was a vision of beauty made all the more breathtaking by the happiness which brightened her once tormented features. When she turned to DG and smiled while holding her arms out to her it was pure magic. She rushed to her sister, holding her hands and looking over the gown with wide eyes.

"You are _so beautiful_, Az. Jeb may faint when he sees you…hell, _I'm_ trying not to and I'm your _sister_!" She teased, and Azkadellia said silent thanks that this was only a fitting when tears began flooding down her face. She hugged DG tightly, laughing as the seamstresses struggled to separate them, urging them to be careful not to wrinkle the fabric.

"So the wedding is in two days? Not like eight months? Wow, they really don't wait long here, do they?" DG said.

Azkadellia laughed as she shimmied back out of the gown, standing in her numerous white slips and corset. "Why wait? We love each other and we want to be wed. Customs sure are peculiar on the other side." That made her think of something and she turned to look DG in the eyes. "During the ceremony there is a custom here where the husband and bride each have a Guardian stand with them, they are supposed to represent the one person we trust with our decisions of the heart…I think at one point couples were not allowed to marry unless this person gave their consent and could attest that it was in the best interest of their charge, likely to prevent weddings sparked by lust instead of true love…"

"Like a Maid-of-Honor and Best-Man." DG thought aloud and laughed at her sister's curled lip.

"_Maid?_" Azkadellia asked indignantly and DG laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, I don't know – I guess on the other side when a noble woman would marry she would have her maids stand with her to help with the skirts of her gown and flowers, and they were called the 'Bridesmaids', of them she would choose the one she trusted most to assist her closely and they would be the 'Maid of Honor'. The name must have sorta stuck since they still used it in all weddings…then again I'm just assuming that's where the term came from. But anyway, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Az watched her sister incredulously for a moment, finding the custom extremely odd, the term Maid seemed a bit demeaning considering the gravity of this responsibility. "I'm not asking you to help me with bedding or laundry, little sister…I'm asking you to stand as the Guardian of my heart."

DG grinned and chimed. "I accept!"

"It's a good thing because I already had them make the gown for you." Az said with a big smile as she motioned for the seamstresses to bring it over and DG laughed.

"Mighty confident, aren't we?" She teased.

"Oh, I don't know…" Az said cryptically, walking around behind her sister and putting her arms on her shoulders. "I figured if I couldn't convince you with words, this would." She turned DG to face the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

The gown was dark blue satin, which everyone seemed to have decided was her trademark as it 'went so well with her striking eyes', and could be described as medieval on the other side, much like Azkadellia's wedding gown. Its square neckline was graced with six thin gold chains which draped over the breasts; the central meeting of the chains was a large sapphire stone. The sleeves flared at the elbow, just past a band of intricate black threaded designs of leaves and flowers which also adorned the breasts. Black lace peaked out from beneath the blue satin and would extend from her wrists to her knuckles. The waist was synched, a thick band of the repeating black threaded pattern served as a backdrop for a belt of the thin gold chain. The overskirt was parted in the middle like a curtain, revealing the thick black lace fabric of the skirts beneath.

She stood dumbfounded, staring at the gown and so taken by its beauty that she hardly noticed the seamstresses hurriedly changing her into a corset and slip before lifting the gown over her head and working the fabric into place. One of the women was there in a flash with bobby pins, working her hair into an up-do so they could get a better idea of the finished product.

She approached the mirrors slowly, not only as a result of the size of the gown but also because, if Azkadellia's tear streaked face was any indication, she knew how important this reflection would be.

Her eyes lit up at the Princess who stared back at her.

She stood up a little straighter, seeing for the first time what every one else swore they could see in her.

She didn't notice as Azkadellia pulled on a robe and slipped covertly from the room, returning silently as she struggled to pull a thoroughly resistant Wyatt Cain into the fitting room. He had tried to voice his extreme desire to stay clear of this 'no-man's-land' but Az would hear nothing of it, pressing her finger to her lips and insisting he stay silent, dragging him along until his feet froze in place and eyes widened in shock. She smiled, excitedly nodding her agreement with his reaction to DG's gown.

"_Oh_…m_y_…" He couldn't find words as she turned to the sound of his voice, smiling shyly at him with those baby blues. It was a long moment before he could get himself to approach her, and even then it was on unsteady legs.

"DG…you look…_god, you're so_…" He just couldn't complete a sentence, taking his hat from his head and staring at her openly.

The seamstresses were all leaning on one another as they watched Cain; his reaction was precisely what they had worked so hard on the gown to invoke. Azkadellia cast them a look of supreme appreciation with her hand to her chest suppressing a feminine sigh of joy and they grinned, nodding their heads that it had been well worth it to be able to witness that moment.

"I will take that as a sign that you approve of the gown, Mr. Cain." DG said in a breathy, royal tone reminiscent of her mother's, giving him a regal bow and he shook his head.

"How did I get lucky enough to trick you into loving me?" He asked with a grin stretching from ear to ear, giving in and kissing her deeply, dipping her backward as she placed his hat on her head and ignoring the swooning females behind him who were eating up this sweet moment.

Azkadellia laughed that this time they weren't concerned in the least with wrinkled fabric.


	24. Something In His Eye

Azkadellia barely had a chance to get nervous before it was the big day and DG held her tongue thinking that the rushed scheduling of OZ weddings likely helped to prevent cold feet.

To the surprise of absolutely no one Jeb had elected his father as Guardian and the two were helping one another with the frustrating little details of their stiff suits.

Wyatt struggled with his persistently frustrating emotions throughout the morning, ducking wave after wave of memories of just yesterday when Jeb had been a mud-slicked little troublemaker who wanted nothing more out of life than to go fishing with his father. His gratitude that he was able to be with his son on his wedding day was constricting his chest, but he wouldn't tell himself that.

No, it was definitely just the suit that was making it so hard to breathe.

He _refused_ to cry, threatened himself with eviction from DG's bed for an entire month if even a single tear fell, blaming his watery eyes on everything from the massive amounts of flowers filling the palace to the dust in the rarely used men's dressing rooms.

Glitch entered the room like a ray of sunshine. His face looking like it was nearly cracking under the strain of his smile. His expression contorted in emotion as his eyes wandered over father and son, both decked out to the nines and adjusting one another's collars.

"Oh…would you just look at you two…" He said softly, covering his mouth as his eyes watered up.

"You can leave just as quickly as you came in." Wyatt warned, pointing at the door the moment he spotted Jeb's eyes taking on that same look.

Glitch let out a choppy little sigh and waived his hand that he was okay, words failing him as he struggled to hold it together.

Wyatt watched him like a bomb that was about to go off, and wouldn't you just know it?

"Oh…_I can't do it_…" Glitch sobbed, turning as he burst into tears and leaving the room.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice Raw peaking in before closing the door. He supposed this was a bad place to be when you were an emotional sponge.

He sighed and turned back to find Jeb with tears on his face. "Oh for crying out loud… you, too?" He asked, putting his hands on his son's shoulders and chuckling.

Jeb nodded, closing his eyes and willing himself to stop.

It was no use. He hugged his father tightly and Cain held his hands up in defeat behind his Jeb's back. He shook his head against his son's shoulder, finally giving in and returning the embrace.

"I can't believe it's real, father…that you're really here…that I'm really marrying Azkadellia…that I'm marrying a Princess!" He said with a smile on his face despite the sobs that were making it so hard to speak.

Wyatt wasn't letting go. No, if they had to stay there until the music started and the ushers came searching for them he was _not_ going to pull away enough for his son to see the tears that were now streaming down his face despite all his hard work to keep them at bay. Damn Glitch, this was his fault.

Thankfully as Jeb released his hold he turned away to wipe his face, Wyatt didn't miss the opportunity to dry his own cheeks and take a few breaths to steady his nerves.

A soft knock on the door caused them to turn; Ahamo's smiling face greeting them as he entered the room. "Wyatt, you'll need to go take your place with DG." He said, but from the stricken look Jeb shot his father he realized another moment was in order. "I'll wait outside."

As soon as the door had closed again Jeb grabbed his father's arm. "Can I do this? There are so many people out there…what if I trip? Or pass out? I'll make an ass out of myself." He said and Wyatt laughed.

"Just keep in mind that this isn't for you, this is for Azkadellia. You already said the vows that were most important when you admitted to yourself that you'd do anything for her happiness, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her and gave her your heart. This is just a way to show her that you're fully committed, when you get out there only have eyes for her, she's all that matters. None of the rest of us mean anything during this ceremony, we're just witnesses." Wyatt waited for his son to visibly relax and gave him a quick hug. "Alright, let's go get this over with." He teased, knowing that the thought was lurking in the back of his son's mind as it did anyone who had been married.

The ceremony was the hard part; it's the moments after the fact that you're really trying to get to.

Wyatt and Jeb entered from the side of the main hall, thankful for the cover of the flowers so that their entire trek wasn't left to the scrutiny of the thousands of eyes that were locked on the front of the room. Jeb discretely squeezed his father's hand for strength before striding to the top of the stairs, Wyatt remaining at the base. The throne had been moved for the occasion, a gazebo covered in flowers took its place with the head of the council waiting beneath it. He shook Jeb's hand and offered him a few quiet words of encouragement.

The door across from where he stood opened and Wyatt struggled to keep his knees from buckling as DG entered. If she had been spellbinding the first time he'd seen her in that gown he had no idea what to call it now that all the details had been taken care of. Her makeup was flawless. Her hair so perfect that it had to have been done with the aid of magic, no human hands could have crafted it so wonderfully. She smiled at him, that same shy smile that always sent his head spinning, and took her place at the base of the stairs across from him, mouthing 'hi' and 'watch this!'

The rustling of fabric caused him to tear his eyes from his beloved, and his jaw dropped as Princess Azkadellia entered the room.

She looked like something out of a fairytale; the light in the room seemed to change with her presence. Her gown was impossibly long and he silently congratulated her for having the strength to move beneath it. The style was somewhat similar to the one that DG wore, but it was white and impossibly delicate looking. The skirts swept over the floor gracefully as she moved. The bodice was covered in intricately stitched flowers and sparkled in the light with thousands of tiny diamonds; its sleeves were sheer, so long that they reached the floor as she walked. The veil she wore was sheer as well, but even if it had been burlap he thought it would have been hard pressed to subdue the beauty of her face,

Wyatt smiled at her warmly when he found her eyes on him. He gave her a slight nod of his head as she approached and her smile broadened at his approval. She paused before him, as it was customary for the Guardian to remove the veil, likely another tradition stemming from the role, he would be the one to decide if she was right for his charge.

He lifted her veil and tried to keep it together. This was his son's bride; his son was really getting married to this sweet, loving girl who stood before him. He took a deep breath and kissed her cheek. "You look radiant." He whispered in her ear and she stared at his shoulder as she tried to hold back tears hearing such kindness come from him. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better for him…now get up there before I have to fight off someone from the crowd who wants to beat my son to the altar with you." She muffled a sob and laughed quietly, nodding as it was impossible to form words. Her eyes told him all that he needed to know, she was beyond thankful to hear his words. She squeezed his hand as he helped her ascend the stairs and in an instant he was watching the two of them stare at one another in disbelief as the councilman began the reciting of vows.

DG locked eyes with Cain as the words of love echoed around them, each saying them to one another in their mind and smiling knowing that they were both doing the same thing.

When it came time for the kiss DG was thrilled to see the couple become enveloped in the soft glow of her sister's magic, she should have known that magic sealed the deal in the OZ.

The palace erupted in cheers and DG laughed, smiling and rushing to Wyatt's side as Jeb and Azkadellia descended the stairs. The couple was on them in an instant, flower petals raining down on them as they all hugged and cried …

Except for Wyatt, of course. He just had something in his eye.


	25. It's All Falling Down

**This chapter contains content that will not be suitable for all readers. I don't want to give away any details, but if you are squeamish or have a weak stomach turn back now or forever hold your peace. **

For the rest of you, good luck.

* * *

DG watched from her position on the end of the bed as Wyatt rush around the room gathering paperwork, among the pile was her sketchbook and she diverted her eyes from it, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Three weeks had passed since Azkadellia and Jeb's wedding and while the time had passed quickly in celebration and joy, it had all ended just a few hours earlier. Word had come in from the army stationed to the north that a village had fallen to Zero and the Long-coats. They had attacked without warning and thousands of refugees were now en route to the palace.

She had been having dreams again, but tried her best not to let Wyatt on to the fact.

He had enough on his mind and they'd barely had a moment to think since the news had come. Every few minutes there was a knock on the door, another question on how to proceed, another order handed down by Wyatt without hesitation, more forms to sign, more troops to reroute.

He made arrangements for five of his largest and most able men to be posted at DG's door while he was away and took a small amount of comfort in the fact that even he wouldn't be able to get by them in one piece.

She felt useless, but Wyatt had taken a moment to kiss her lips and hold her face in his hands, telling her that she was the Princess, that she was part of the magic that held the OZ together and that was her job, that he had to do his part and handle the issues of securing the city, that she needed to try and relax.

Her entire body was stiff. Her stomach was tying itself in knots. She was nervous about something but couldn't put her finger on it and watching Wyatt prepare to leave the room for the evening was doing little to help.

She had to walk away from the scene before she did something stupid like throw herself on him and ask him to stay.

For what? _She_ didn't even know what was wrong with her, how could she expect him to ignore his duties to sooth concerns that had no obvious cause?

She entered the bathroom and left the door open behind her, closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and chiding herself for being so high strung. Everything was fine, everyone was okay…she just needed to _calm down_. She could only assume she was having some sort of anxiety attack that would pass soon enough, she just needed a distraction, needed to slow her thoughts and relax. Wyatt was right…he was always right…

But then she hadn't given him all the facts. She wondered selfishly if he would stay if she told him about her nightmares, but immediately squashed the idea.

Her eyes wandered to the oversized claw-foot tub in the center of the rear section of her massive bathroom. She could have fit her entire bedroom from Kansas within its walls. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling above the tub and she peered up at it, finding it all at once completely out of place and hopelessly romantic. There were flowers in vases off to the sides, ornate mirrors and ottomans with thick cushions lending to the appeal of this section of the room. She realized she rarely paid any attention to her bath, always sticking to the front of the room where the shower, toilet and sink all were. She never used it, always in too much of a rush and finding showers much more appealing to her schedule.

Well not tonight, she decided, tonight she needed to slow down. She opened a cabinet and found large glass jars filled with different colored bath salts and flower petals, forcing a smile when she found one that smelled of lavender.

Aroma therapy was a hit here in the OZ, too it appeared.

She drew the bath and poured the purple salts into the steaming water, trying her best to ignore the sounds of another knock on the door, another safety concern brought to Wyatt's attention, another decision he had to make in the spur of the moment.

_See?_ He was managing to stay calm, why couldn't she?

With a sigh she slipped her clothes to the floor, stepping into the tub and sinking down until the water reached her chest. Her brow arched at the realization that even with Wyatt in there at the same time there'd be plenty of room and made a mental note to test that theory as soon as possible.

He walked past the doorway out of view, but must have stopped mid-step when he caught sight of her in his peripheral vision. Within the blink of an eye he was backing up several paces and looking in the doorway at her, a smile gracing his face for the first time that evening. She laughed and watched him approach.

"Now you're not fighting fair." He said in that husky voice that always made her body sing his praises and pulled the ottoman along side the tub, straddling it and waiting as she moved over to him. She draped her arms along the side of the tub and rested her cheek on them, closing her eyes to hide the worry he might find there. He kissed her forehead and she sighed, feeling like her heart was breaking as it reached out for him, begging him to stay. "I'll be back in a few hours…try to relax and don't get bored with this tub, we're both getting in it when I get back." He teased and she laughed softly that he'd read her mind.

He kissed her lips sweetly and she held back a sob, screaming at herself in her mind to pull herself together. He told her he loved her and she kept her eyes closed, holding his hand as she told him the same.

She heard the door to her bedroom open and close, and found herself completely and utterly alone.

* * *

The council chambers had been taken over for the evening by the Royal Guard, all talking about matters of concern and going over maps and schematics, making arrangements to house the refugees where they would be safe, discussing what routes to block, where the weak points would be in their defenses…

But Jeb was a million miles away.

He watched his father taking it all in stride, watched everyone go to him for guidance and wished he could do the same in that moment. He, however, didn't know where to begin. He was wound up tight, unable to sit still, his mind racing with thoughts just beyond his reach. He had a bad feeling, but tried to tell himself he was just nervous about the knowledge that Zero was starting his attacks.

It didn't make sense though. "Why would he…" Jeb said, more to himself than anyone as he stared out the window, but his father had caught his words amid the twenty other voices.

"What was that, son?" Wyatt asked, and Jeb turned to find that the room had gone silent, all eyes were on him.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I was just thinking aloud." He tried, but his father smiled.

"That's why we're here. Now, what were you saying?" He asked, motioning for Jeb to join the others.

"It just…it doesn't make any sense." He began, and his father tilted his head back slightly, a sign that he was giving Jeb his full attention and signaling to the others not to interrupt. "Why would Zero attack some random village?"

"Maybe they wanted to stock up on supplies." One of the men offered, but Cain disregarded him, continuing to watch his son and waiting for him to finish his thoughts.

Jeb shook his head vigorously. "But there are dozens of better places they could have hit for that, Asheville is at a stand still this time of year, they already harvested their crops and traded them off. During this season food and supplies are scarce in that region…Zero would know that." Jeb said, becoming emboldened by his father's nod of agreement. "The messenger said that they attacked, burned and assaulted, not killed. That's not Zero's style. He let them all get away, but why? He takes too much pleasure in hurting people to just stir them up and walk away. He didn't even take over the village when he was done; he just left it to burn. It was like he wanted to stir up a bee's nest – to send the people all fleeing…"

"To here." Wyatt finished with his brow furrowing as he considered his son's point.

"It doesn't make any sense. The only thing he accomplished was to send those people here." Jeb said, and he and his father exchanged worried looks before the room erupted into a chaos of theories and concerns.

Jeb sighed and walked back to the window, not noticing that his father's eyes were following him as he went.

Something was wrong. Something was _really _wrong.

He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly, as if he hoped to force the answer to the front of his mind. His eyes took in the thousands of people mobbing the palace square below, all wide eyed and afraid, holding on to their loved ones and belongings…

Except one.

Jeb's eyes focused in on the lone still figure in the entire crowd and his breath caught in his throat. He was there, right down to the scar on his chin. In the instant it took to draw a breath to speak a wagon had passed in front of the man, once it was gone so was he.

"_**Lock this place down NOW!"**_ Jeb screamed with authority as he turned to them, racing to the door with his father hot on his trail. No one so much as questioned him, springing to action and taking off in separate directions.

The sound of doors slamming closed rang out around them as they ran up the stairs.

"He's _**here**_, father…the one DG drew…_**he's here**_…right now…" Jeb yelled over his shoulder and Cain's heart leapt to his throat.

* * *

DG had just managed to get herself to sink below the surface of the water, listening to the sounds of her body moving along the bottom of the tub, the occasional drop of water falling from the faucet. She released the air from her lungs, trying to find her center.

"_DG…"_ A man's voice said; the sound distorted by the water but still so distinct that it sent her mind reeling with alarm.

She sat up straight, frantically pushing her sopping hair from her face as her eyes searched wildly around the room for an intruder. No one was there, but the terror in the pit of her stomach was not so easily convinced.

She sat perfectly still for three of the longest moments of her life, waiting, listening for any sound...her bottom lip quivered as a feeling of complete vulnerability surged through her. She wanted to call out Cain's name, to find that the voice she had heard had just been him getting back from his meeting...but she knew better.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck and she shivered as the temperature of the room dropped drastically.

* * *

The hall of the Princess suites was before them in no time, and the men posted at DG's quarters all snapped to attention at their approach.

"Has anyone been here? Anyone at all?" Cain demanded, never slowing his pace.

"No, sir. No one has so much as passed through this hall since you left." The dark haired wall of a man named Paul answered.

"Good. Jeb, go get Azkadellia and bring her and her posted guards back here, I want them both where we can defend them if--" He reached for the door handle and cried out as it blistered and seared his flesh, pulling back from it and staring wildly as black magic erupted over the door, licking up its face like flames.

* * *

DG's eyes were still wide despite their failure to see the threat she knew was there.

A voice inside her insisted that she had to get out of the tub, but she found it horribly difficult, like convincing yourself to get out of bed after a terrifying nightmare. She wanted to call out to the guards, but somehow was so afraid that words were failing her. She closed her eyes for a split second willing herself to move, and slowly raised her arms to the sides of the tub to lift herself out.

There was no time to react.

By the time she had seen the movement over her right elbow out of the corner of her eye he was on her. She managed to shriek in terror just before being plunged beneath the surface of the water with his hands on her throat.

* * *

"_Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo!" _

Her scream came from within the room and Cain lost his mind with its echo, slamming his shoulder into the door as he cried out to her.

"DG?! DG?! Baby….baby, answer me!" He screamed, covering his hand with his sleeve as he continued barreling his weight against the door and trying once again to grasp the handle. The fabric smoked as the spell singed it instantly. "Oh God, please….please…..._BABY?!_"

Jeb's eyes were wide in terror as sounds of the struggle came from within the room.

* * *

DG thrashed against his grip in the water, scratching and punching blindly, kicking against the side of the tub and trying to get enough footing to lift herself up. He raised her from the water by her throat repeatedly, only to force her beneath again. She barely had enough time to gasp for air, each time getting more water than breath.

Somehow she got her fingers to his face, raking her nails across his eyes and causing him to growl in pain. She rose from the water in an instant, trying to get away in the split second she had earned.

It wasn't enough.

A talon ripped into the flesh of her ankle and she screamed in anguish as he gripped her, dragging her backward and causing her face to slam off the side of the tub as she reached out blindly for anything to grip. Her vision dimmed as the impact and pain that followed threatened to steal her consciousness, but still she fought; her heart pounding furiously in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. _She had to fight; she had to get away…_

He flipped her over onto her back with a violent twist of her leg and she could only vaguely come to terms with the fact that his form was changing in the mists of black magic that were now surrounding him. He lifted her from the tub by her throat, forcing her to watch the change in him as she kicked and writhed; her feet no longer able to touch the ground.

His face became blackened and elongated, his eyes were glowing red as he snapped at her with his horrible mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, his fingers were hooked black talons that sliced into her skin as his grip tightened.

Her eyes widened as the image of the beast before her finally became clear in her mind.

She let out a blood curdling scream of the purest, most unadulterated terror a being could experience and reached above herself desperately for the chandelier, trying to use it as an anchor to pull herself from this monster's grasp. The beast became even more enraged, snarling at her and yanking down on her torso, raking its claws down her sides and slicing through her flesh.

She shrieked at the sensation of its claws running over her ribcage as it all but ripped her arms from the sockets, and submitted, unable to stand the pain any longer, releasing her hold. He threw her back to the tub, sending water rushing out over the sides from the sudden impact of her body, and curled its lips over its nightmarish teeth as it climbed on top of her. It let out a roar of such intensity that it threatened to burst her ear drums and she sobbed in fear, pleading incoherently as she tried desperately to push it off of her.

* * *

The scream that came from DG and the roar that followed, its force reverberating off the walls around them, made even the battle hardened guards back away from the door in terror.

Wyatt and Jeb were both fighting with all of their strength to get the door to budge, but it was no use.

Jeb came to the horrible realization that they were too late, that they would stand there and listen to DG die with no way to help her.

"Princess!" One of the guards screamed and Jeb's head spun around, finding Azkadellia racing toward them with a handful of guards on her heals.

"_**DG?!"**_ She screamed, clutching her chest and approaching the door.

"_AZ, GET_ _OUT OF HERE_!" Jeb screamed, but she could feel her sister's terror and would not be stopped.

"Move away from the door!" She yelled back, and seeing the look of rage in her eyes Jeb grabbed his hysterical father and yanked him from her path. She raised a hand and light shot forth, hitting the door full force.

For a moment the tiniest glimmer of hope emerged in Jeb's heart, only to be shattered as the door released a fireball of magic, sending Azkadellia backward across the hallway, her body slamming into the wall as she collapsed and panted in pain.

"Az!" Jeb screamed, rushing to her side, but she ignored him and closed her eyes, speaking to her sister where she fought for her life, using her magic to carry her words to DG's ears.

"_Please…fight him, DG…we're here…just a little longer….FIGHT…."_ Azkadellia urged, and Wyatt spun to her, part of him wishing to have her tell DG that he loved her, that he would always love her and millions of other things that needed to be said if he would never get the chance again.

Azkadellia's eyes widened in terror and his world crashed down around him as her hand went to her throat, the air was being squeezed from her sister's lungs, she could feel the hand on her sister's throat as if it were on her own…he released her and Azkadellia coughed and sputtered for air.

"He's _**killing**_ her!" She screamed, her eyes wild with fear. "Please!" She shrieked. "Oh please help her! She's _**dying**_ in there!" She was hanging onto Jeb and pleading irrationally, her eyes going to the hall full of terrified men seeking anyone who could stop it.

Wyatt was broken, his heart shattering into a million pieces at the knowledge that DG was dying beyond a door that couldn't be moved.

His sanity slipped away in that instant, falling from him like a skin worn for show. The sounds around him faded away as his vision focused sharply, none of them mattered…

Jeb watched fearfully as his father's body went suddenly still and his crying ceased, his breathing slowed, his eyes went to the door and wandered from left to right calmly.

He dropped his hat to the floor as he turned and stalked away from them with purpose, stripping his coat and tossing it to the side before disappearing around the corner.

Blind shock hit Jeb like a freight train.

Had his father just given up? Was he going to jump off the balcony rather than listen to DG be murdered?

He was on his feet in an instant, pushing Azkadellia behind the guards as he took one of their rifles, emptying it into the door at its hinges, only to duck for cover as the bullets ricochet off the wood as if it were steel. He wouldn't give up…he couldn't…he slammed his shoulder against the door again in a futile attempt, spinning in terror as Azkadellia fell to the floor grasping at her throat.

The grim reality seeped in on him that she was still linked to her sister.

"He's going to kill them both!" He screamed as he scooped her up into his arms, he felt completely helpless as the love of his life slipped away before his eyes, unable to form a coherent thought against his fear. "_**FATHER!**__"_ He screamed into the air frantically, not knowing what he expected it to accomplish.

As if answering his plea Wyatt was there, racing toward them with a terrifying look of determination set into his crazed features, sleeves rolled to his elbows and sporting a battle axe that had been on the wall of the main entry.

The evil bitch may have spelled the door, but she certainly hadn't taken into account Wyatt's tendency to find his own way.

He swung the axe against the center of the wall with all of his might, screaming at the exertion and prying its blade free, continuing to land blow after blow.

The guards were there in an instant, ripping away sections of plaster and wood as fast as he cut them free. Had Wyatt still been coherent he would have thanked himself for choosing these juggernauts as guards.

* * *

DG was trying desperately not to black out at the pain surging through her body as the beast tore into her, if she lost consciousness she was dead. She could at least slow it down…her body was still moving against it wildly, kicking and bucking as it stood on its haunches on top of her, pinning her down.

She could barely get a breath, managing to gasp for air whenever her attempts to fight it off sent the water crashing away from her face.

She realized with horror that it didn't want to kill her right away, that it was seeking to prolong this torment for as long as possible, to maximize the amount of pain it inflicted on her.

It caught her flailing arm in its teeth, pulling her from the water so that it could hear her shrieks of agony as it bit down. She nearly lost consciousness at the sound of bone crushing under the power of its jaws.

"Az, look at me…we're getting in…you have to let her go…you have to break the link or you're going to die…."Jeb pleaded, but she could only stare at him with wide, unblinking eyes as she saw the beast above her sister, slashing and biting and growling, its glowing red eyes taking sadistic pleasure in the torture. "AZ! LET GO!" He screamed, but she just shook her head.

He grabbed her shoulders, screaming at the top of his lungs as he shook her. "THEN **FIGHT HIM, DAMN IT**!"

His words snapped her to consciousness and her power poured into the necklace, its glow so intense that Jeb had to shield his eyes. With twice the intensity her magic was sucked backward through the gem, her body dropping as it pushed against her.

DG's eyes shot open and she screamed as their combined power shot forth from of the stone around her neck, its force shaking the palace to its very foundation. Their magic cut through her attacker violently, sending him flying out into the bedroom and taking part of the wall with him.

The men in the hall were struggling to stand as the structure quaked violently beneath their feet. Jeb shielded Azkadellia from the sheets of marble and columns that toppled around them, watching fearfully as Wyatt refused to slow his attack on the wall.

The power raced out in all directions, its shockwave shattering windows and mirrors, leaving DG weakened as she lay in the tub of blood…A thought occurred to her as she still coursed with the primal need to fight for survival…it could come back…she had to get away…she willed her body to action against all odds, her agony taking on a life of its own. Each movement was its own unique anguish. There was no way to hold back the screams that surged from her throat.

Wyatt pulled himself through the wall just in time to see the nightmare of a beast trying to get to its feet, crawling toward the sound of DG's cries.

Should he take the time necessary to kill it? Or subdue it long enough for him to get to DG? He was split in two halves, one set on tearing this thing to shreds, the other driven blindly with the need to reach her.

He watched as the beast's form began to flicker back and forth to that of a man and knew the blow had mortally wounded it. He took the opportunity and raced forward, kicking the man in the temple as hard as he could, hearing his neck crack painfully as he crumpled unconscious to the floor.

Stepping over debris he entered the bathroom, finding DG's bloodied, naked form where she clawed her way out of the tub screaming and crying hysterically.

There was so much blood…too much blood…her hand prints and smears from her feet were everywhere, the red water was now pouring from cracks in the side of the tub.

He fell to his knees on the soaked floor, pulling her into his lap as she tried weakly to fight him off, her screams reaching a feverish pitch as she believed she was once again in the beast's grasp. He pushed the soaking wet hair from her face and sobbed finding it bloodied and beaten. The white of her eyes was gone to red, bruising covered the side of her head and throat, there were slashes and punctures covering her blood-slicked body from head to toe.

She looked up at his face with a mix of terror and relief, trying to speak…but she slipped away as her eyes rolled back and closed, her body going limp in his arms.

The instant the magic on the door had failed Jeb was through it like a shot, laying Azkadellia's weak frame on one of the chairs as he raced to the bathroom. His eyes took in the unconscious body of DG's attacker and he fought the urge to shoot the man in the head.

He nearly tripped as his feet froze firmly in place, holding onto the shattered doorframe for support as shock of what he was witnessing froze him in place. His stricken eyes took in the sea of red that was now the room's interior.

Wyatt was sitting in the middle of the chaos. Weeping for her uncontrollably, screaming and pleading, rocking her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. His cheek was covered in DG's blood, his tears doing little to wash it away.

Her limp arms were draped unnaturally on the floor at her sides, her head rolling back despite Wyatt's arms surrounding her, supporting the rest of her body.

Jeb's heart broke in his chest. He approached his grieving father cautiously, knowing that any sudden movements could earn a bullet to the head. It was obvious that his father had slipped into shock; there would be no reasoning with him if something set him off.

He sobbed for her, sinking to the floor just out of his father's reach and looking down at her lifeless, blood-soaked hand where it rest on the tile.

He didn't know what possessed him to reach out to her, to check her pulse. Call it blind hope, denial, whatever.

There was nothing, her body impossibly cold to the touch and a cry escaped his lips despite any attempt he could make to hold it back.

Softly, almost beyond the perception of his callused fingers there was a beat…

Faint and slow, and another…and another…

"_**We need some help in here!**_" He screamed over his shoulder with renewed panic and watched several of the guards exit the room to find physicians.

"Father…father…she's alive…father…we have to stop the bleeding…she's not dead….father, _let her go_…" He pleaded, prying at Wyatt's arms desperately, forcing him to release his hold enough for him to look at her wounds.

His stomach retched at the extent of her injuries but he forced it down, grabbing every towel he could find, shouting orders to the guards to apply pressure on various points of her body where she lay across Wyatt's lap, his eyes seeing nothing but her face, his ears barely registering the voices around him.

The men did their best to keep their eyes averted from DG's naked form as they worked, fearful that Wyatt was going to lash out at them any moment for their disrespect...

But there wasn't a man among them who hadn't seen battle in their day. They knew if something wasn't done immediately DG would lose the infinitely small chance she had at surviving.

Azkadellia's screams brought Wyatt out of his shock, the world rushing in on him with blaring intensity. His eyes took in the man as he stood; his ears caught the muttered spell he was trying to complete. "HE'S GOING TO TRAVEL! STOP HIM!" Azkadellia shrieked.

A single shot rang out. Clear and true.

The guards barely had enough time to get clear as Wyatt had drawn his gun, shooting the man in the stomach without hesitation.

The shrieks that erupted from the man's throat were twisted, setting hair on end in response as his voice swirled with that of a female…a black mist rose from his body and it became clear just how he had accomplished his transformation into the beast. The evil witch's spirit poured forth from him like a rat abandoning a sinking ship, rushing from the palace through the shattered window, her screams echoing out into the night.

Azkadellia sobbed and sank down in the chair, watching DG's attacker fall to the ground clutching his gut. She was so weak she couldn't even crawl across the room to her sister's side despite how badly she wished to; her warning to Cain had been the last ounce of strength she possessed. She sought out any hint of power within herself that had not been sapped but there was none. She would not be able to heal DG in her current state.

The world was nothing to Cain as his eyes returned to DG where she still lay in his lap. The gun shot hadn't earned so much as a flicker of her eyelids. He let his gun fall to the floor, heard it slide across the tile among the water as he touched her face.

None of it mattered anymore.

He leaned down to her among the heap of guards who were all trying desperately to stop her bleeding, kissing her lips and telling her silently that wherever she went he was going to follow closely behind.


	26. Through The Glass

_Jeb was yelling to someone now… his words just faded away into the background…_

_There were more hands on her…more faces in the crowd…more voices trying to reach him…_

_But it didn't matter._

_None of it did. _

_He'd lost his second chance at life and could see nothing but her bloodied face. _

_She had loved him…she had trusted him to protect her…he flexed his jaw at the pain that seared through his heart…_

_People were shaking him now, trying to bring him back…but why? Didn't they understand that he was dying too? He could barely find the motivation to breathe. _

_They told him they were taking someone to a cell…asked if he wanted to come for the questioning…_

_Jeb said something in that stern tone that always reminded him he was no longer a child… he almost smiled…_

_Jeb was a good son…he made them stop asking things that didn't matter…_

_He touched her face with his fingertips; her blood was thick now as it congealed…_

_He wished he could put it all back where it belonged…pick up the pieces of DG and put them all back together…_

_But she was broken now, just like him…_

_He pleaded with her in his mind to take him with her…not to leave him alone…he didn't like himself when he was left alone…_

_There were white coats in the crowd, asking him things…asking Jeb things…_

_The Queen was there…he could hear her screaming and crying…but it didn't matter…_

_What use was acknowledging her presence? He wished for her to be angry with him…to have him hanged for failing DG…_

_He could hear Az's weak voice…_

_Poor Az…just weeks ago she'd been so happy…so beautiful on her wedding day…but now she'd lost her sister because he'd failed…_

_DG's face blurred in his tear-filled vision …_

_He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and struggling to breathe as the pain crushed his chest…_

_I love you, Princess…I tried for you but I was too late…_

_Jeb was grabbing him by the shoulders now, shaking him and saying something that must be important…he tried to hear the words…but his voice was so far away…_

_All he could do was struggle to keep his head still so that he could see her face…_

_They pried her from his arms and he could do nothing more than watch as they carried her away…he couldn't even find the strength to raise his arms in protest…_

_They were just going through the motions…refusing to believe the truth…_

_He almost felt sorry for them…the way they were so frantically clinging to their hope that they could save her…_

_But he didn't hope…hope was useless…he'd hoped for Adora once, too…_

_He would have killed himself already if he only had the strength…_

_But she had to tell him she was ready…she had to finish humoring the others and show him it was time…_

_His gun lay across the room on the floor, staring back at him defiantly from its position just out of reach…_

_Jeb was there again, putting an arm behind his back and forcing him to stand, he swayed on his feet, hardly noticing as the other guards helped support his weight…_

_They were pulling him along toward the bedroom…there were so many people now…so many questions if he was alright…_

_How could he be alright? _

_They just wanted to take his mind off of her…they knew he was dying inside…dying with her…_

_Glitch was there…not saying a word for a change…his face was filled with pain…the carefree air had left him…_

_Jeb slid him back into a chair where he could see her face…her beautiful, beaten face…_

_She'd fought so hard...she hadn't wanted to die…_

_Jeb was rolling up his sleeve, staring at his father as they drew blood to give to DG…_

_They looked at Wyatt and asked something…his son nodded for him and they were there at his side, wiping down his forearm and sticking a needle into his vein…_

_They could have all of it…he didn't need it…_

_All of them still refused to give up…still worked tirelessly to bring her back…_

_Hours slipped by, but they didn't mean anything…he was only waiting for the strength to die now…_

_Waiting for her to take the lead…waiting to follow her…_

_She filled his mind…a vision of beauty and light…what he had lived for…_

_The only thing in the world that mattered…_

_He saw her leaning on the tub…closing her eyes to hide the pain from him…_

_She had wanted so badly for him to stay with her…she hadn't said it…but he had known…_

_He had felt her reaching out to him silently…wishing for him to stay…but he had left her alone…_

_No wonder she was leaving him now…_

_She had tried to be brave for him and he let her…just like her nightmares that she didn't tell him about…he had known about them, too…_

_The sun rose and set…people were asking him to eat something…anything…_

_The Queen had knelt at his side, holding his hand tightly and speaking to him through her tears…_

_He couldn't feel a thing…_

_Not her fragile hand on his…not her hair against his blood-caked cheek as she wept…_

_He vaguely realized that his entire body was numb…_

_DG's skin could be seen now in some places…the blood had been wiped away from her…bandages were covering most of her body…_

_He was tired…but he was used to this feeling…he could stay here forever watching her…waiting for her to tell him she was ready…at least he was sitting down this time…_

_He didn't need sleep…didn't need food…just needed to watch her…to relive this torment that he deserved…_

_Raw had tried to help her…but there was nothing he could do…_

_He had looked at Cain so fearfully…what was it he had he felt?_

_What part of this had scared him so badly?_

_Damned viewer should know better…some tortures were better left unshared…_

_The world around him went on…_

_But he remained…watching her die…_

_Waiting to follow her…_


	27. It's You

Dawn crept in slowly, finding Jeb staring down at the grave as the wind howled against his back. So many people were around him but he was completely alone in that moment.

He was so exhausted at this point that he could hardly stay on his feet. The absence of his father at his side tore at his heart, weighing down on him along with the rest of it.

There were words said over the grave, _ashes to ashes_ and all that.

He knew he should be paying attention, but he could barely keep himself upright as it dragged on…his mind was buried beneath a ton of grief, worry and fear.

No one spoke of the lack of Cain's presence, all understanding completely why his father had not come.

He watched as they tossed dirt over the coffin, his mind still in shock over the events that had led to this.

His eyes wandered to the head stone and he exhaled sharply.

_They didn't even have a name to put on it. _

The man had refused medical attention, had spent the first night shrieking as if trapped in a nightmare, staring at the blood on his hands in horror, crying and screaming like a lunatic.

They had eventually learned that the man's family had been killed, that he had been tortured until his last breath by Zero so that he was weak enough for the witch to possess him.

It wasn't much, but it was something. They now knew that she couldn't inhabit a person's body as she had before, that they would at least have to be at death's door before she could settle over them.

It disturbed him to consider whether or not that had been her intention when she had attacked DG_. Or had it been punishment for ruining her plans? _

The thought sent a shudder through him and he nodded to the men to fill the grave, turning on his heel and making the long journey back to DG's room.

His father looked like hell, not even acknowledging him as he entered, but then he hadn't moved in nearly two days now. In his catatonic state Jeb had managed to at least wipe the dried blood from his hands and face…but his clothes remained as they were when the world had been torn apart, the imprint of DG's body was still pressed against him.

Jeb didn't have the heart to take it away from his father.

The physicians were waiting for him and pulled him to the side muttering that DG was stable but wasn't improving, that they didn't know how long she could stay like this.

He sighed, nodding and thanking them before going to Azkadellia. She was looking somewhat better now, the color was returning to her face slowly. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, absorbing the weak smile she gave him. He knew better than to rush her, but he was going crazy waiting for her power to return enough for her to try and heal DG. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind, though, that the second she was able she would be on that bed beside her sister, giving up every ounce of her strength all over again.

Azkadellia was healthy; as the physicians assured him…as the Queen assured him…she simply needed to wait for her power to be restored.

He sat beside her, taking her hand and wishing he could do something to speed up the process. He wanted DG back; he wanted her safe and healthy. He wanted her attitude and spunk, her sparkling, determined blue eyes that were the only thing able to rekindle life in the hollow shell that was his father.

When the realization hit him that his father had only been coherent because of DG he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. He'd spent less than a week in his suit and still woke up in cold sweats from it. Eight years his father had stood up to the torture…_eight years_…how could he be remotely sane unless there was some spark…some light that led the way?

He gritted his teeth, praying for both of them and standing in frustration, the room was so silent…so dark…it was more like a funeral than what he'd attended in the graveyard moments earlier.

He walked past the Queen where she sat on the floor, her head leaning back against Ahamo's leg where he slept in the chair…her eyes were red and exhausted and her dress was wrinkled, her hair lacking a hint of luster. The sight of her was so uncharacteristic of her normal royal air…

But she had been grieving for days on end, Jeb could see her now for the woman she was, for the mother she was, not the position of authority that she had been born to. He reached out to her before passing and she took his hand, squeezing it and forcing a smile for him, thanking him as he offered her strength.

_Strength…_He didn't have much left of it to go around, but he wasn't going to let them down. Any of them.

He approached his father slowly, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking to the bed where DG lay motionless. He bit his lip and pushed the chair as gently and quietly as possible, moving it along side the bed. The physicians were no longer rushing to tend injuries; his father wouldn't be in the way at this point.

With movements so slow they were barely perceivable he watched his father reach out to her, taking her hand in his. He could see the slightest hint of rigidness lift from his father's features. The two were linked in this and he hoped that being able to feel her pulse would do something to help his father.

He found the Queen's eyes on him when he turned to walk back to Azkadellia, and forced a weak smile when she nodded her approval of his actions.

Azkadellia was drifting off to sleep and he took his place at her side, resting his head against the arm of her chair and deciding to let himself sleep for the first time in days.

He didn't realize that he wasn't the only one who was finally giving into exhaustion.

_The sounds of water reached his ears but he didn't want to open his eyes, he was so tired…he simply wanted to sleep…to hold her like this forever. He could feel the warmth of her magic surrounding them in this safe little world. _

_Slowly he became aware of her hand on his chest, the scent of her hair coming from her hiding place beneath his chin. He sighed blissfully as she nuzzled closer to him in the sand, whispering his name and making those little noises…god he loved those noises…_

_He opened his eyes slowly; afraid she would disappear if he looked but desperately needing to see her._

"_DG?" He whispered, and nearly wept hearing the little 'hmm?' that she gave in response. _

_She lifted her head from his chest, yawning and smiling down at him, caressing his cheek with her hand. It was like looking up at the face of an angel, the moonlight complimenting her beauty and stealing his breath. _

_He traced his fingertips over her face. There was no bruising…no wounds…no evidence whatsoever of her injuries…_

_Tears came to his eyes and she tilted her head to the side, her face questioning the sadness in his features. _

"_Is this heaven?" He asked, silently deciding that if it was, he had no complaints. _

_She smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. Her voice was such a welcomed sound, dreamy and soft. "No, Wyatt…we're sleeping…" She said, and intertwined her fingers with his the way she always loved to do. "I'm so happy you're here with me…I didn't want to keep sleeping alone…" She whispered, and rested her chin on his chest, staring up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. _

_He held her tightly, crying softly as he kissed her hand, rolling over onto his side and wrapping his arms around her. _

"_You can rest now." She whispered, watching him weep at the feeling of having her so close. "We'll wake when it's time." _

_He nodded, kissing her forehead. It wasn't the direction he'd expected her to take, but if this was her path than it was his, as well. _

_They drifted off in their dream together; the world could wait until DG said it was time... _

_Everything that mattered was with him. _


	28. Keep Holding On

Four days had passed since the attack and Jeb was more than a little rough around the edges at this point. In fact, he was beginning to resemble death warmed over.

He'd been thrust into his father's position within the Royal Guard despite his own exhaustion and had spent nearly every spare moment answering questions and giving orders. His job was somewhat easier, however, given that every member of the royal family was in DG's room. It was one central location that he could guard excessively, and he did just that. The halls were so thick with men that they could barely move without bumping into one another.

He'd never had magic to fall back on, but now that he'd seen what the witch was capable of up close and personal he felt much more vulnerable to attack realizing that none of the three Gayle women had the power in them to fight it off. He wondered, if DG did manage to pull through and his father with her, whether the two would ever feel safe separating again.

His mind still reeled that it had happened so fast. All it had taken was a few short moments…_just moments…_he squeezed Azkadellia's hand at the thought, not sure if he himself would ever feel safe with her out of his sight after this.

His eyes wandered over to his father, who he'd had the doctors watching like a hawk. After Wyatt had taken DG's hand he'd gone from catatonic to unconscious, and had remained that way ever since. Their hands had become inseparable.

Raw had told him that his father was at peace.

_At peace?_

The words had been meant to give him comfort, instead they paralyzed him with fear, he'd become frantic in his efforts to awaken his father but it had been no use.

He'd spent several long moments in a room down the hall, hanging onto the wall for support and crying uncontrollably out of view of the men at the idea of losing DG and his father both in one fell swoop.

The memory of Azkadellia's words had come to him in the wee hours of the morning, long before dawn.

_Fate had its own plan_.

As he lay awake, fear coursing through him as he fought to fall asleep, something had caught his eye.

In the darkness a soft glow could be seen…so faint that at first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. But it was there, a pale swirl of magic passing from DG's hand to his father's.

It had done wonders for his heart.

He had a renewed sense of hope this day, despite his ragged appearance, and had seen the restlessness growing in Az's eyes.

It was getting close…he could feel it…

He turned to her and nearly jumped for joy when she gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded her head. She'd barely said a word in days and he'd become a master of reading her body language.

She stood from the chair and he held his breath, watching her walk to the side of the bed and kiss his father's cheek, then slowly sit beside DG and take her hand.

* * *

_She'd spent so long inside herself that it felt as if she'd aged a hundred years, she had no concept of time anymore. _

_Her soul felt impossibly wise in this place, growing with each moment she sustained herself using the magic passed down by generations of Gayle women before her._

_It was a strange sensation, as if she was one with them in this guarded little world, as if their spirits surrounded her and her beloved protectively, hidden from view in the mists that danced over the waters. _

_Wyatt lay deep in sleep in her arms, healing from the mental torture the attack had inflicted on him. She kissed his forehead and held him a little closer. _

_She could feel him here as she never had before; his anguish and fear, his courageous heart and unrelenting love for her. With her magic she could trace her fingers over the tears in his soul, truly understand him for the beautiful and tormented man that he was. _

_They were joined. She could see that just as she needed him to protect her from enemies, he needed her to protect him from his inner demons. They truly were each other's last line of defense against the cruelty of the world beyond this place. _

"_DG…"_

_She opened her eyes in their dream and smiled at the sound of her sister's voice, looking down at Cain's beautiful sleeping face where he lay against her chest. She leaned down and kissed his lips, willing him to wake and watching lovingly as his crystal blue eyes slowly opened. _

"_It is time. Azkadellia is ready." She whispered and he nodded slowly, part of him not wanting this to end. It was as if surrendering himself to DG's magic was healing the rifts in his heart, washing away his pain. _

"_DG..."_

_They looked up and found Azkadellia's spirit smiling down at them. She was glowing brightly with power in the eternally silent night of DG's world. _

_The ethereal quality that DG had always seen in her sister was untarnished here, the white dress she wore shifted in an unfelt breeze and light emanated from her, she was the very vision of an angel of mercy._

_Slowly the couple stood, and Wyatt released DG's hand as she stood before her sister, watching with wide eyes as the two nodded that they were ready. _

_They joined hands, pressing their foreheads together and whispering words that had never been taught to them, innate knowledge that had been hidden within their powers at birth, a spell of healing that transcended time. _

_The magic surrounded them, pulsing and glowing brightly, gradually expanding farther and farther outward until it had covered Wyatt as well, filling the world around them as it grew in intensity. _

_Wyatt had to shield his eyes and turn away. He could barely breathe at the sensation of the sisters' love; it brought tears to his eyes as all of their emotions poured into him. He could sense their relief, their fears, their joy at reuniting as if it was his own…he felt the tears streaming down his face, had no control over them, and suddenly felt sorry for Raw in that moment._

With blinding intensity the sensations of reality rushed in on him, his ears impossibly sensitive to the sounds of those in the room around him. His eyes opened, blinking desperately to adjust to the light.

He _felt_ his son's presence at his side, still shaking off the link to DG's new abilities…an issue he'd have to address later, and turned just in time to see Jeb rushing forward, hugging him and crying happily that he was alright. The feelings of this world were so different from what he'd experienced for days before. The scent of leather and sweat were jarring, his son's body so rough, so harsh in comparison to anything in the dream world that it took him aback for a second, but he hugged his son just the same, clapping him on the back and smiling up at him when he pulled away.

He slowly stood from the chair, finding his leg muscles unsteady from lack of use and was thankful when his son offered a shoulder to lean on. He briefly took in the smiling faces of the Queen, Ahamo, Glitch and Raw before looking down at the bruised face of his princess. While yellowed and receding after days of healing, seeing the wounds was still shocking for him as she had chosen to appear unharmed to his eyes in the dream.

She looked so _frail_, so _diminished…_and as the sight threatened to break him he realized this was precisely the reason she had hidden her injuries from him while they rested together.

Azkadellia held her sister's hand to her chest, rocking slowly as a notably less spectacular vision of healing began. He realized that he could not see with his own eyes what DG had shown him in the dream, that he was only able to perceive a tiny portion of their magic.

The white light of their power expanded outward, but only to the edges of the bed, and as the glow covered his beloved Wyatt bit his lip, watching the bruising and cuts fade to unblemished porcelain skin.

Both sisters wore expressions of supreme concentration, working hard to heal the extensive damage of DG's brutalized body. Moments passed, the seconds feeling like eternities and the group of spectators had to remind themselves to breathe as they waited.

All at once the power was sucked back into the sisters, and as Azkadellia fell to the bed in exhaustion DG shot up, gasping and clutching at her throat as if emerging from water.

Cain winced recalling that she had nearly been drowned, that despite her mind having been conscious all this time, her body was just now awakening and was still shaking off the attack.

She looked down at her hands, pulling off bandages and slowly letting her eyes wander to her sister. A smile spread across her face and she laid her head on the pillow beside Azkadellia, who was wearing a tired smile of her own. They held hands and whispered their love for one another, their eyes turning to the sounds of someone pushing to the front of the group surrounding them.

The Queen rushed to her daughters, kissing them and crying as they each wrapped an arm around her.

There were guards flooding into the room, smiling and trying to keep their composure. A few of them had left just as quickly, keeping their eyes to the floor as tears of joy fell down their faces.

Everyone was laughing and hugging, and Wyatt felt like he'd been reborn watching the room that had been in mourning the last time he'd seen it erupt in celebration.

Glitch and Raw were hugging him now, along with Jeb, his men were clapping him on the back and he couldn't contain the laughter that spilled from him.

How did these girls always manage to bring light after darkness?


	29. Clean Slate

The hours had swept by them quickly, and Cain had somehow found himself lying beside DG, her head resting on his chest and her fingers laced with his as he kissed her hair, not particularly giving a flying mobat shit whether it was appropriate in front of everyone or not.

No one gave it so much as a second thought, least of all her parents, who were too relieved by their survival to worry about propriety. The two were as married as you could get, as was the rule, magic sealed the deal in the OZ. And DG's magic was linked to her Tin Man.

Everyone was either huddled closely around or sitting on the edges of the bed, talking about all that had been missed by the pair as they slept. Jeb had finally given into his immense exhaustion in a chair beside Azkadellia's side of the bed, and Wyatt watched his son, swelling with pride hearing of how well he'd held down the fort despite his grief.

The staff had been thrilled to serve up an impromptu celebratory feast bedside, and the room buzzed with well-wishers as they ate, all genuinely thankful that the two had pulled through despite the odds.

DG was doing her best impression of a chipmunk again, much to Wyatt's delight. He'd even snuck in another kiss on her overstuffed cheek while Azkadellia laughed at her sister's lack of manners. She'd just waived dismissively, saying that it was her bed, her rules.

He found himself, for the hundredth time since DG had walked into his life, trying to burn the memory of a moment into his mind. His eyes carefully took in every smiling face; his ears took in every laugh; he savored the aroma of the food; absorbed the feeling of DG's skin – returned to him after he'd thought she was lost.

As the sun began to sink in the sky the crowd thinned slightly. Much to the relief of DG and Wyatt as the world beyond their window grew dark the Queen had decided that everyone should retire for the night.

DG had stood from the bed slowly, saying goodnight to everyone as they left. She'd been surprised by Jeb's reaction when she approached him, thanking him for keeping everyone safe. He'd begun to cry and swept her up in his arms, causing Wyatt's eyes to widen, he hadn't expected his son to be so comfortable with DG or so effected by seeing her safe and healthy.

He was hugging her tightly and she rested his head on her shoulder, telling him that it was alright, that it was over now. She shot Azkadellia a worried look, but her sister only nodded reassuringly.

Jeb opened his eyes, making sure Wyatt was not within earshot before whispering into her hair through sobs his thanks to her for keeping his father safe. She smiled and nodded in understanding, relaxing completely now as she returned his embrace. Wise beyond his years, Jeb had a full grasp of how closely the two were linked. Having DG back meant having his father back and he was beyond grateful that she had pulled through so he wouldn't have to face that loss twice.

The door closed behind everyone and she leaned against it, eyes closed as she exhaled, taking in the welcomed silence that surrounded her.

She smiled expectantly as she felt him approach and opened her eyes when he stopped. He was looking at her curiously and her brow furrowed.

"What?" She asked with a smile and watched him close the distance between them.

"I didn't make a single noise and you knew I was coming." He whispered; kissing her neck and causing her eyes to flutter closed at the sensation of his breath on her skin.

"Mmm…so?" She whined, hoping this conversation would be a short one.

"Sooooo….did you even notice that your powers have changed?" He asked, trailing hot kisses up to her earlobe and intentionally breathing heavily in her ear as he spoke.

She was squirming and pressing herself closer to him, frowning up at him and managing a pathetic, "Hey!" when he pulled away from her.

"Deej…I asked you a question." He said calmly, though the fire burning behind his eyes was anything but.

"What question?" She asked, truly perplexed for a moment and he smiled. "Oh…" She said finally, shaking her head and trying to focus. "Um…" She closed her mouth and tilted her head to the side, searching inside herself for the familiar feeling of magic in her gut. Now, however, it was spread throughout her insides like a wild vine, its arms snaking through her veins from head to toe. "Huh…you're right…it's a lot stronger now." She said, and then turned her eyes to him curiously. "How did you know?"

He smiled and, content that she had answered him, returned to his position of pinning her against the door. "Because…beautiful…" He kissed her lips between words and she smiled. "You shared your magic with me…" Kiss. "When I woke up…" And another kiss. "I could feel the difference…" He nipped her bottom lip and she purred. "I could sense everyone in the room without seeing them…" He bit down softly on the nape of her neck and her legs threatened to buckle beneath her.

"Uh huh…" She moaned, not really caring what he was saying, but if it was going to earn her attention from his mouth at this rate he could talk all night.

She pushed back on his shirt by its shoulders, watching the buttons give way. She noted that it was still covered in dried blood and it horrified her for a second, but as his warm chest came into view she no longer cared.

Somehow, by sheer determination she managed to turn him and put his back against the wall, her eyes taking in the boarded up place Wyatt had hacked through with an axe before pushing that, too from her mind. She ripped the shirt from him and tossed it over her shoulder, loving the husky little laugh that rumbled from him. She kissed his jaw and smiled mischievously as she pushed his arms up and held them against the wall with her hands on his wrists. Her eyes took in the way he licked his lips and moaned and it spurred her on.

He was too tall, she had to let go of his hands to explore, but shot him a look that told him to stay put.

He arched a brow, ready to speak his defiance only to have his eyes close of their own accord a second later as she nipped at his throat, his growl rumbled beneath her lips and she moaned against it. Her hands and mouth wandered over his chest and behind him to his back. He struggled to comply with her instruction to stay still as she dipped lower, raking her nails over his flesh as her mouth settled on the curve of his stomach, her favorite part, biting and sucking on the taught skin just above his belt.

It was his turn to whine when he felt her pull away from him. "What? Why'd you stop?" He asked breathlessly, struggling to open his eyes.

He found her staring at him in disbelief as she stood upright, her hands reaching out to his chest and stomach, her eyes studying various points. He playfully swatted her hands away. "Hey, you're tickling me. I'm not going to stand here so you can…"

"_Wyatt_…" She cut in and he was sobered by the pure shock in her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes following her gaze and looking down at his chest. His jaw dropped, as much as it could while looking down at himself, and he immediately saw what the problem was.

There were no scars. _None_. All of them were gone.

"What the…" He began, turning and trying to find a mirror in the room, only to remember that DG had shattered them all.

She laughed and took his hand, dragging him out into the hall past an extremely surprised group of guards. Cain just shot them an apologetic look and motioned to his bare chest and then to her, saying without words that he had no choice in the matter. They all nodded in understanding and smiled at one another discretely.

She skidded to a halt in front of a massive mirror in the main hall and peeked over his shoulder as he studied his reflection in disbelief. No gunshot wounds, no stabbings, no claw marks from nasty little critters he'd encountered in the darkest corners of the OZ…the slate had been wiped clean. His hands wandered over his unblemished flesh in all the places he knew damned well a scar should have been.

He was beyond shocked to notice that all of his little aches and pains were gone as well. He moved his shoulders experimentally, finding no painful evidence of their previous dislocations. His right wrist lacked the familiar throb of too many impacts endured from firing his gun. His joints had been reset to new, as if they'd never been subjected to years of abuse during the numerous falls from horses and out of trees as a boy, during his various battles as a Tin Man.

He realized that even his face lacked the appearance of someone who had spent too much time worrying, he looked rejuvenated, not younger by any means, no – this was something else, he was still himself, just no longer showing his mileage.

DG grinned back at him in the mirror and he laughed, turning and scooping her up in his arms and kissing her mouth sweetly. "You never cease to amaze me, princess." He whispered and she smiled.

"Wait till Az hears that we healed you, too. She's gonna flip! I had no idea that having you there with us would do this. How do you feel?" She asked, looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

He bit his lip and she grinned. "Oh…" She said quietly, nodding slowly.

"Let me show you…" He growled and she pushed off of him, squealing in mock terror and racing down the hall toward her room, only stopping to shake her ass at him tauntingly before bolting again.

He laughed and shook his head, shrugging at the guards who were trying not to let their amusement show. "Princesses, right? What are ya gonna do?" He said and a few of them gave in to laughter, only to pretend they were coughing and averting their eyes as he passed them and entered her room, slamming the door behind him.


	30. Hunting

**WARNING:**

To quote the extremely funny magickboxgirl, **"****HERE BE SMUT****."**

Turn back now or forever hold your peace.

**I'M NOT KIDDING **

LOL If you're going to complain that this chapter was too racy for your taste than please, don't read it!

For everyone else, have fun! ;-)

**

* * *

**

He entered the room and smiled finding that she'd put out every lamp. He slammed the door, hoping to stir at least a yelp from her but she gave him nothing.

"_Alright, princess, hide and seek it is." _He whispered.

For a moment he didn't move, waiting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He had no intention of letting an injury and rush visit to the physicians save her from what she had coming to her.

His ears strained for any hint of her location, and he nodded in approval that she'd gotten extremely good at hiding. As her protector it comforted him to know that she wouldn't be huffing and puffing, giving herself away, if he had to stow her away from an attacker.

He stuck to the room's exterior, his hands searching under the desk while his eyes searched for any hint of movement in the rest of the room.

He'd been hoping she would simply be laying…_no wait_, that was a lie and he knew it…he'd been _relieved_ to find that she _wasn't _simply laying on the bed waiting for him.

He didn't want this to be easy, he liked searching for his prey, loved the knowledge that she was ducked down somewhere close by, ears perked up and eyes wide as she waited to see if she'd be caught.

"_You know_…" He whispered, and DG's flesh tingled at the sound of his voice. "_I haven't felt this good in a long time…hell, I bet neither of us is gonna get any sleep tonight…_" He checked behind the dresser and smiled slyly, somehow just knowing that where DG remained hidden she was muffling a moan at the thought.

"_I almost feel bad…all the things I'm gonna do to you…"_ He breathed.

She shuddered and put a hand over her mouth to stay silent as he let out a few tisk-tisk sounds in mock guilt for what he had planned.

The room around her fell to silence and she knew that it was very definitely _not_ a good thing.

Like in a horror movie when the killer is banging on the door all furiously and then just stops all the sudden and walks away.

He didn't give up, honey. He just found another way in…

The sound of his belt falling to the floor and his pants unzipping slowly nearly did her in. If her hand hadn't been clamped over her mouth she was sure her jaw would have hit the floor as well.

The cheering section between her thighs was desperately pleading for her to jump up and wave, to shout out her location with a megaphone, to hold up a white flag, to do something…_anything_ to bring those unzipped pants and that bare stomach closer.

She gritted her teeth. This was war, damn it. He would have to find her.

He smiled to himself, she wasn't giving in…he loved that. He left his pants hanging on his hips as he moved silently around the room, checking behind the frame of her broken mirror and screen of her dressing area.

"_I suppose…" _He sighed. "_I could always just take care of **this** by myself…"_

DG rolled her eyes and almost cried at the image those words painted in her mind, knowing exactly where his hand would be for the word 'this'. Her forehead was sweating as she fought to keep control.

"_But then I was really hoping you'd want to come out and play with me…"_

She buried her face in her hands, he just wasn't being fair. It wouldn't be considered caving if he wasn't playing by the rules, right? He would be disqualified so she wouldn't technically be giving up…

She could almost convince herself.

"_Oh, Princess…" _He called softly in a sing-song tone, his voice sounding impossibly far away.

She squealed, truly surprised as the bed skirt was lifted up in front of her face, leaving her staring into the eyes of one very riled up Tin Man.

"You know you give off the best scent when you're all hot like this…" He said with a devilish grin and snatched her out from under the bed in an instant.

He vaguely wondered how she hadn't known he was coming, but chalked it up to the fact that she wasn't used to the ability as he crushed his mouth against hers hungrily.

He got a handful of her hair, growling as she moved her mouth over his jaw and down his throat, intent on returning to where she'd left off. His chest rose and fell in fast succession as he watched her sinking in front of him, her hot little mouth leaving a trail of warmth down his stomach, her blue eyes looking up at him intensely.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes dropping and feasting on the flesh in front of her. With the front of his pants unzipped and hanging open it gave her full access to the delicious spot just beneath his navel and slightly to the north of her final destination.

He let his head roll back, her hands moving to his ass and urging him closer, and his hand in her hair doing the same. She crushed her mouth against him, nipping and sucking on his skin, the scent of him pleading for release, her body screaming its desire to provide it. She followed that irresistible vein that snaked down from his hip, that mouthwatering V-shape of his body that urged her lower still. Never taking her hands from his ass she slid his pants just far enough past his hips to make them drop on their own.

He was moaning her name and trying to regain control of his neck muscles and eyes enough to watch her torture him, but invariably would lose the battle after only a glimpse of her. As reluctant as they had been to cooperate, however, they came back to full alertness for the briefest of moments as she wrapped her soft hand around his shaft and took all of him into her mouth, his head jerking forward and eyes widening as he breathed a stream of obscenities that would have made any other princess blush.

DG, watching his reaction slyly, only took it as a compliment.

His free hand reached out behind him blindly for the bedpost, needing something to keep him from falling over as she worked him closer to the edge.

His body was soaked in sweat, words tumbling from his mouth freely like a convict in an interrogation room, his mind particularly seeming to like 'baby', 'DG', 'Oh God', and 'please…'.

He couldn't recall how he had ended up leaning completely against the foot-board of the bed, his knuckles white as he gripped it with both hands, leaving DG to her own devices.

Her hands were wandering over him freely, massaging and kneading and _scratching_. He hissed and had to bite down on his own shoulder to keep himself from crying out as his little temptress inflicted pleasure and pain in just the right blend. She'd decided it was time, and he really didn't have a say in the matter at this point. Her nails running over his thighs and the heat of her mouth did him in. She loved the way he had fought with every ounce of strength to hold out, the way every muscle in his body flexed and twitched as he came, the expression on his face as he moaned her name.

A girl could do this on an hourly basis and never get tired of it.

She smiled up at him as he slowly regained control, and knew by the look in his eyes that she was in for a lot worse than she had just dished out.

_Good._

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet, pressing her against the foot-board and kissing her roughly, his hands wandering over her body aggressively. She knew she was in trouble, taking in the way he would pull his mouth away from hers, his lips still parted as he watched her with those burning eyes, his face a mask of desire. He pressed his hand to her belly, flush against her and slowly pressed it downward, keeping his face an inch away from hers as she leaned forward trying to kiss him, and as her head rolled backward once his fingers were sliding inside of her.

He was drinking it all in, her pants and moans, the way her face contorted in pleasure as he hit just the right places. She knew she'd lost this round, he'd found the sweet spot and was now working it with a level of expertise that shouldn't be legal.

Still he watched her, his eyes on hers whenever she managed to force them open and she found it completely erotic the way he wanted to see every detail of what he was doing to her.

Her body was trembling and she held onto him for support, not daring to move her face from his view, fearful that he would stop what he was doing to her if she spoiled his fun.

"_Wyatt_…" She moaned, loving the growl that rumbled from his chest in response and deciding she wanted to hear it again. "_Mmm Wyatt…oh baby…please don't stop…oh, Wyatt…"_ She cried out, staring him in the eyes.

It had the intended effect. More primal sounds poured forth from her lover and he answered her pleas.

As if he had been able to flip the switch at any given moment, and she worried that it was exactly that, he applied precisely the right amount of pressure to send her body into a screaming orgasm. She clawed at his shoulders and called out his name, feeling his eyes on her, knowing that he was taking it all in, loving that he was.

Before she had enough time to regain her composure he had spun her around, draping her over the foot-board and pressing her hands to it so she could support herself, gripping her shoulders as he slid deeply inside of her. She hissed in pleasure and threw her head back, her body still clenching tightly around him as she wasn't even finished the after effects of his first assault.

He bit his lip, knowing what he was about to do to her, and then slammed his body against hers. Just once…just so she knew what she was in for and traced his fingers down her spine as she arched it for him.

Starting off he was slow, pulling her hair and biting her shoulder, pressing his chest against her back and moaning into her ear how good she felt, slipping a hand in front of her and stroking her, his body trembling as she tightened around him in response. He brought an arm over her shoulder and down her chest, loving the way she nibbled his bicep and nuzzled her face against his skin, her body moving in time with his steady rhythm.

When he leaned back she instinctively gripped the foot-board, readying herself for what he was about to do, her body pleading for it, _needing_ it. His hands were on her hips now, his fingers sinking in as he held her tightly, his hips beginning a fast and forceful pace that threatened to break the bed, let alone her back.

She cried out for him, listened to the moans that came from his lips matching her own pitch for pitch. The image of what she knew he looked like behind her caused her to call out his name and hold onto the bed a little tighter. She'd always wondered why people wanted mirrors around their beds and suddenly understood, feeling slightly deprived in that moment to be missing the sight of his body.

It was a short lived thought, as quickly as he was carrying them toward ecstasy it wasn't long before her body was quaking beneath him, the sensation of him flexing inside of her as he growled only furthering the pleasure coursing through her.

They held onto one another, held onto the bed, both panting and sweating and moaning.

Slowly they sank to the floor, kissing and holding on to each other. DG nuzzled against his chest and smiled sleepily when she found his eyes on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a smile and she looked at him in confusion.

"I'm resting." She said, and watched him with wide eyes as he rolled her over on her back and positioned himself with his hips between her thighs.

"You've rested for four days, and I told you…I almost feel bad for all the things I'm gonna do to you tonight. Didn't I tell you that?" He kissed her mouth hungrily and she groaned.

"Yes, Wyatt." She began and laughed when he growled at the sound of his name on her lips. "You did say that." She finished.

"I also told you we weren't gonna get any sleep tonight, too. Didn't I?" He said into her ear, nipping at the lobe and smiling at the way she squirmed beneath him.

"Yes, _Wyatt_…" She said in a provocative, breathy tone and he let out a choppy sigh. "You did say that…" She whispered and licked her lips as he made good on his promise.


	31. Lots of Little Princesses

They didn't see much of the palace outside her bedroom for the next week, Wyatt was intent on taking full advantage of a.) his newly healed and pain-free body, b.) the second chance he'd been given at a life with DG and, now that it was finished, c.) the newly renovated bathroom.

He'd been woken that morning to his beloved princess kissing his eyelids and shaking his arm until he grudgingly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and pulling her to his chest as she laughed and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Come look…they just finished." She whispered, tugging at his arm and pulling him toward what he had assumed would be the last place she'd want to go. He sat on the edge of the bed as she stalked away and managed, by some miracle, to sneak the item he'd been hiding into his pocket before she huffed and returned to him, pushing him along.

The door swung open to reveal a completely redesigned bathroom. They'd changed every color scheme and tile, even repositioned the sink, shower and toilet. His eyes wandered upward and he realized they'd even gone so far as to drop the ceiling several inches to change the entire feeling of the room. The massive chandelier that had once been present above the tub was now replaced by a smaller version at the center of the room.

He knew the changes were intended to ease DG's trauma over entering the place where she'd been attacked, and by the rosy color of her cheeks he had to admit it had done the trick.

Since the small window on the far wall had been decimated by the magic released within the room, they had opted to knock out an entire section of the wall from one side to the other and install several windows. He knew without a doubt that despite what level they were on, the Queen would have insisted the glass only be transparent from the inside. The result was a bright and pleasant room, the morning's sun beaming down on an even larger and more fortified tub.

One that was already filled with steaming hot water and rose scented bath salts.

He arched a brow and let out a little 'hmm' noting the rose petals that wandered across the surface of the water, before eyeing DG suspiciously.

She shrugged and laughed innocently. "Would you lookie there, the water's already all drawn and made up…would be a shame to let it go to waste…" She said with a smile, slipping from her robe and walking away from him toward the tub.

He shook his head and watched her ass as she went, sighing in defeat and closing the door behind him before sliding off his bed pants…oh yes, he was wearing bed pants now since his little hurricane DG had the tendency to yank him out of bed unexpectedly, much like that morning, and drag him to see something. It was safer to be at least partially clothed.

He pushed the pants carefully to the side of the tub, lest anything fall out of the pocket prematurely and yawned, scratching his neck and watching her sink down into the water. She splashed her hand in invitation at the place by her side and he laughed. Yawning again and slowly sinking down beside her, he pulled her onto his lap as he leaned back against the side of the tub.

She slid into her favorite hiding place, her eyes closing as she took in the wonderful aroma of roses and Wyatt.

"Princess?" He said softly and she smiled.

He wasn't saying it as in 'her royal highness, Princess DG'; it was different on his lips and made her heart flutter as if he was calling her 'sug' with a southern twang or 'pookie-bear' or 'sunshine'.

"Yes, love?" She said sweetly, nuzzling her nose against his neck, greedily huffing away on his scent.

"Will you make me the luckiest Tin Man the OZ has ever seen and marry me?" He asked and smiled brightly as she pushed away from him frantically so that she could look him in the face.

"Seriously?! You want to? After all that I put you through?" She asked with a grin spreading ear to ear and he laughed.

"Yes, 'seriously'." He tickled her and she splashed him. "I want to be with you like this for the rest of my life. I want to make lots of little princesses with you who will run around the palace and drive me crazy with worry like you do." He poked her in the chest playfully. "I want to be unable to afford the luxury of growing old because you'll always be there to keep me on my toes every step of the way. I want to…" He was cut off as she flung herself at him, kissing his lips excitedly as he struggled to laugh. When she finally pulled away, staring down at him with impossibly wide blue eyes he whispered, "Is that a yes?"

DG laughed. "Yes! Yes, Wyatt. I want to marry you! I can definitely give you all those things, and hey – maybe even a few little Wyatts to help you chase the little princesses around and keep them in check. You think I'm trouble now? Whew, you should have seen me when I was little…you're gonna have your hands full…" She teased and he grinned, leaning out of the tub and fishing around for his bed pants, only having to stop to swat DG's hands away from his ass once or twice.

He returned with a small box, and laughed as her eyes lit up. He opened it slowly, and got precisely the reaction he'd hoped for. It wasn't some gaudy, pompous ring that she'd never be caught dead in. He knew her well enough by now to realize that she had an ability to appreciate things that others might not think were good enough, namely him. It seemed like an eternity ago when he'd snuck away to buy the ring, it had been just after he'd made her promise that she'd leave him out of love, before his son and Azkadellia had married. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't live without her, had intended to give it to her so many times but the moment had never felt right. As she sat in his lap now in the tub with the morning sun shining in on her, surrounded by rose petals, he smiled that it couldn't get better than this.

The center stone wasn't a diamond, instead he had chosen a pale blue gem that he had somehow just know without a shadow of a doubt she would love. He watched her staring at it, as if getting to know if properly before reaching her hand out to it.

Slowly she reached out and he slipped the ring from its box, sliding it over her heart finger and kissing her palm as she smiled and continued to study the ring. It had been worth so much more than he'd spent; it was a simple piece of jewelry but it was doing the impossible, rendering DG speechless.

He wasn't surprised in the least when she had decided she'd had enough of staying in and wanted to venture out into the palace to visit everyone. She'd even put on a dress, which really did shock him. She looked positively gorgeous, of course, but then he smiled to himself, as her husband-to-be he was bound to be biased. She had done her hair with the aid of her magic which was truly amusing to watch, and did her best to mimic the way her maids always did her make up. The result was perfection, and he made it a point to tell her so repeatedly before they left the room in search of someone that she could spill her news to.

Azkadellia had looked up from her book just in time to see DG racing toward her, plopping down beside her and grinning from ear to ear.

"A _dress_? My God, what has he been _doing_ to you in there?" Az teased, eyeing Wyatt suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…" DG said, waving her left hand around dramatically and laughing when her sister snatched it up, holding it closer to her face for inspection.

"It's beautiful!" Azkadellia beamed, and while a part of Wyatt thought she may have just been saying that for his benefit, he remembered that his son hadn't even needed to give her a ring for her to be happy. He silently chided himself for not keeping in mind that these weren't your average run-of-the-mill princesses. "Congratulations, Deej!" She said, hugging her sister enthusiastically and kissing her cheeks, then standing and, much to Wyatt's shock, racing forward and hugging him as well.

He let out a little 'oof' as she slammed into him, not expecting such a drastic impact to come from such a small girl. _Great_, he thought to himself as she hung on him, _now I have to be on guard against both of them getting hug-crazy._ DG was clapping and laughing as he rolled his eyes and he pointed down at her sister where she was plastered to the front of him, mouthing 'You did this' before returning Azkadellia's embrace.

"Jeb! Jeb!" DG called, and Wyatt took a small amount of pleasure seeing her pounce on his unsuspecting son, he only had a split second to spread his feet out and try to brace for the impact. At least he wasn't the only one getting barraged with hug-happy princesses. She released him and Wyatt smiled at the bewilderment on Jeb's face. "Look!" She said excitedly and he laughed, looking down at her hand and giving her a much more reserved hug than what she'd just dealt him.

"Congratulations, Deej." He said, smiling at his father over her shoulder.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Az yelled, still hugging Wyatt and he pulled his ear away as ideas threatened to burst forth from her. She smiled at him and spun to DG. "We have so much planning to do! We have to make you a dress and figure out the colors and let the staff know and send out the announcements and…" She stopped for a second. "Have you told Mother and Father yet?" She asked.

DG laughed. "Nope, I'm heading there now." She said, taking her sister's hand as they turned and raced down the hall with Wyatt and Jeb hot on their trail.

"Mom?" She called into the offices, and was thrilled to find her parents alone at the desk looking over paperwork.

"DG, my darling…you look so lovely! Has Mr. Cain finally convinced you to give up those pants?" She asked hopefully, but smiled when she saw Wyatt shaking his head.

"Nope, I only wear dresses for _special_ occasions…" She said, standing with her hands behind her back and swinging her body from left to right like a little girl with a secret.

"Special occasion? Come now, you have to share with us what has you smiling so brightly before you've even had breakfast." Her father said, laughing at how adorable she looked.

She watched them intently, wanting to remember their faces as she pulled her hand from its hiding place behind her back, holding it up for inspection.

"Oh, my angel! Congratulations!" The Queen said with genuine delight and Ahamo hugged her, kissing her cheek before her mother could no longer contain herself and joined in on the embrace.

"I was just telling her, mother, that we would need to get started on the planning…there's a lot to be done in the next few days to pull it all together…" Azkadellia began but paused when she caught that glimmer in her sister's eye. "Oh, no…what?" She asked with a laugh.

"You know…I was thinking we could take a different route…" She said, her eyes wandering to Wyatt's face and he watched her curiously.

* * *

The sky was a clear blue on the morning of their wedding, not a cloud in the sky and a warm breeze rustled softly through the trees around them.

They had turned small meadow into a fairytale, straight from DG's sketches of what she wanted, with chairs set up in rows on either side of a long white cloth. There were wildflowers everywhere, cascading over the gazebo like a curtain, nestled in bouquets at the ends of the seats, on the arches that marked the beginning and end of the aisle, hanging from the trees, and tucked into ears and lapels.

Cain smiled that she hadn't made him wear a stuffy suit as he had been terrified recalling his first wedding and how horribly uncomfortable he'd been. But DG had insisted that she loved him for his traditional attire and that she didn't want to marry some 'stuffy', formal version of him, she wanted to marry the Tin Man she'd fallen head over heels for. She had submitted to his insistence that she at least allow him to wear something new. He wore a black pair of pants, a black vest and hat, and his shirt was white. Jeb, along with every other man present, was thoroughly relaxed in similar attire minus, of course, the hat.

DG had never seen the point in all the 'stuffiness' that people put into their weddings. She had ranted endlessly that the day was about two people professing their love for one another and that all the unnecessary formalities took away from what was truly important.

She peeked out from her hiding place behind a screen and stole a glance at Wyatt where he stood at the end of the aisle beside Jeb, both of them smiling and laughing as people approached and shook their hands. He looked so handsome that she had to resist the urge to rush to him, reminding herself that it was bad luck for him to see her until it was time.

She been thoroughly relieved that wearing a hat in the OZ at a formal event wasn't considered disrespectful in any way, smiling that she was going to marry him while he wore one…she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Let me see you…" She turned to the sound of her robo-mom and smiled. "Oh, don't you look beautiful!" She said sweetly, kissing DG's cheek.

"I don't see why we have to walk down the runway like this…no wonder people put off being married for so long on the other side…all those people just watching us…waiting for us to trip…" Azkadellia shuttered and DG laughed.

"DG, darling…it's time." The Queen said, giving her hand a squeeze before going to take her seat.

She grinned that they'd made the aisle twice as wide as it should have been, because she didn't just have one father to give her away, she had two.

"You look gorgeous, Az." DG said soothingly, loving that she'd convinced them to refrain from their normal oversized dresses for this one day. Her sister looked stunning in a pale blue A-line gown, its material so elegant in its simplicity that even Az had to admit she liked it.

She picked up her bouquet and sighed. "Only for you, Deej…only for you…" She said with a smile, hugging DG before starting down the aisle in time with the music.

DG had somehow managed to teach the violinist how to play the traditional wedding procession music, with a little help from dear old flesh-and-blood Dad. She had been beyond thankful when she realized that he would know it, too, and had found that he was slightly less tone def than she was.

She snuck one final look down the aisle and saw Wyatt standing at his place, waiting for her, and felt nervous for the first time about the whole thing. She pulled her head back behind the screen and took several deep breaths.

"No cold feet, little girl." Ahamo said softly and she laughed.

"Not in a million years…not for him…" She said, and grinned as robo-dad took her arm in his.

"Thank you for having me with you for your big day, sweetheart, it means the world to me." He said with a genuine smile and she laughed.

"Hey, not every girl gets lucky enough to have two fathers in her life that she wants to walk her down the aisle. I'm just lucky to have had both of you." She grinned as Ahamo took her other arm and they walked out into view of the others.

Her eyes, however, were only glued on one face.

Wyatt's jaw dropped open when he saw her.

She wore a white gown that didn't hide her figure away, it straps were merely silver lace, sculpted to look like vines and leaves draping over her shoulders, silk tulle was covered by chantilly lace throughout the gown, but the material was bunched at her breasts. Just beneath, serving almost as a belt, a band of silver sculpted into flowers held the material closely to her body, then allowed it to fall loosely to the ground at her feet. Her hair was pulled up in beautiful ringlets, a silver tiara of the same flowers found on her dress rested on her head.

_Damned flowers, damned allergies_…Wyatt cursed in his mind with a smile as he struggled to keep his composure watching this angel approach him, coming so eagerly to be made his wife.

It floored him that it was all real. He'd tried to keep his thoughts from his wedding to Adora, but remarkably found that when they did take that route he felt no guilt anymore. The place it had taken up in his mind was now just an empty room, not so much as a note left behind to explain its absence.

He smiled at the realization that he felt no more guilt because there was nothing to feel guilty for. It had taken a little light in the darkness to show him that.

He watched as his little light kissed each of her fathers' cheeks and he shook their hands as they gave her away to him. He was hard pressed to take his eyes off of her, reminding himself that he had to wait to kiss her because part of him was demanding it right then.

The councilman began the reciting of the unfamiliar other-side vows and Wyatt smiled as he spoke them to her, finding that they wrapped it all up quite nicely.

"I, Wyatt Cain, take you, Dorothy Gayle…my DG…to be my wife." She smiled at his adlib. "I promise to be your loving and faithful husband; I will be a companion to you. I will share my strengths, and my achievements. I promise to respect you, and be a friend to you. In plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

His mouth twitched as his eyes welled up and she smiled at him adoringly, fighting back her own tears at hearing those words come from him.

She exhaled choppily, trying not to cry and waved a hand to everyone to give her a moment. Soft, understanding laughter came from the crowd as she steadied herself so that her voice wouldn't sound so shaky. She took a deep breath and watched Wyatt staring down at her lovingly with those beautiful eyes.

"I, Dorothy Gayle, take you, Wyatt Cain…my very own Tin Man…to be my husband." She bit her lip, her nostrils flaring as she tried desperately to get the words out without crying and he smiled down at her. "I promise to be your loving and faithful wife; I will be a companion to you. I will share my strengths, and my achievements. I promise to respect you, and be a friend to you. In plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

Wyatt squeezed her hand and fought the urge, yet again, to kiss her despite every fiber of his being wishing for it. He had to hear the words first…

"By the power vested in me, and before these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

You didn't have to tell him twice. Wyatt scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as they both cried, oblivious to the flower petals that were falling down around them.


	32. You and I

They returned to the palace in a horse-drawn carriage straight out of Cinderella, minus the embarrassing pumpkin bit.

She was stuck to her new husband like glue the entire way; thankful that no one had ridden with them so that she could get in all of the kissing and squeezing she wanted before the reception. Wyatt was positively glowing, the smile never fading from his lips as she rambled adorably about how she couldn't believe they were really married, that everything had worked out and they were together.

He wasn't sure for a long while what a 'fairy-tale' was, or how their time together was just like one, but was thankful when she finally realized the need to define the term.

He'd gotten a good chuckle finding out that his tendency to ride white horses had made her swoon, particularly the day he had charged in trying to find her at the tomb just before the eclipse. She had confessed that while she had been lusting after him since they met, at that moment part of her had fallen for him completely. He was her 'knight in shining armor' as she called it. She'd tried to ignore her feelings thinking that it would never work out. She had thought herself incredibly disrespectful for being attracted to him in the first place, and had spent a great amount of time chiding herself for it along with worrying about everything else, secretly savoring every time he would offer her reassurance and strength.

When he'd hugged her before they charged in to fight the witch she'd almost lost her resolve, had almost kissed him deeply and told him that she needed him, that she was terrified that something would happen to him or her or both and she would never get the chance to tell him how much she cared. But she had decided that it wouldn't be fair to him to place that knowledge on his shoulders before the battle, she'd stuck out her chin and put on a brave façade, despite her heart reaching out to him painfully.

Her wide, loving blue eyes had drawn similar confessions from him; ones that he'd thought to keep to the grave.

His initial decision to aid them had mainly been meant as a favor for her opening the suit and releasing him, but there had been a bit of curiosity that spurred him, as well. Here was this 'kid', all full of fire and sass, who he thought he had pegged as someone tough on the outside but who would be reduced to nothing more than a scared little girl in the face of danger, someone who would just slow him down…

And then she had thrown him for a loop. She had shot right back at his snide remarks, slapped him right back in line with her comment, "_No offense_, but when we found you, you were in a tin box….you don't _know_ me…' He could hardly contain his shock as he turned and looked at her with new eyes.

Apparently, he'd realized grudgingly, he'd been mistaken.

She had no fear of speaking her mind to him, and as she huffed and announced that they'd find their own way he'd pulled the pieces of his shattered mind together so he could think this sudden and unexpected DG problem over properly. She was right, _he didn't know her_, and yet she had raced in with a pathetic little stick in hand, he assumed it was all she could find in the heat of the moment, ready to fight off men twice her size despite knowing that it would likely be no use. But she'd had to try. She'd been unable to walk away from the sight of innocent strangers being attacked. She'd been completely unaware that the danger wasn't real and had been willing to fight to protect his family no matter how bad the odds were.

This 'kid' had heart. She was defiant and outspoken, courageous beyond her size and age.

He'd closed his eyes and told her about the papay, his insides twisting in an uncomfortable feeling of…what was it?...fear for her?...at the thought of this little ball of spitfire losing her young life to those creatures just because he was too stubborn to let her follow him. He'd told her that she could tag along, kept his eyes from her at all costs when she asked why, replying that heart had nothing to do with it and knowing that he was trying to convince himself more than her.

The time he had raced back to her in Central City when she was with the Mystic Man he'd felt like his heart was being torn from his chest, he'd grown so fond of her so quickly and had been all too ready to put distance between them once they arrived…but the knowledge that the Long-Coats were on their way to capture her had hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't breathe for fear that something would happen to her without him there to protect her. When he entered the room and saw her standing there, safe and uninjured, made up beautifully and staring at him with such adoration and relief in her eyes he'd felt like all was right with the world again, and knew, despite his efforts to deny it to himself, that he was falling for her hopelessly.

He kissed her mouth hungrily in the back of the carriage, holding her to his chest as he recalled those feelings and basking in the fact that he no longer had to deny them. DG was kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm, still afraid that this was some illusion or dream that she might wake up from, it was just too good to be true, having Wyatt all to herself.

The carriage slowed to a halt and they both sighed as the door opened. "You ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Can we just stay in here and get the honeymoon started early?" She asked, running her fingers over his vest. "I'm not really hungry for what they've got on the menu…but a little Wyatt alfresco would sure hit the spot…"

He laughed and whispered in her ear. "Don't I always?"

DG grinned as he climbed out of the carriage and offered her his hand. She took it and jolted in surprise as the second she reached the ground a deafening cheer erupted around them.

Her eyes took in the thousands of faces filling the palace square before them and she blushed shyly and waved. While the ceremony had been a small affair, she had been forced to at least allow her mother and sister the joy of planning a lavish reception.

Security was beyond tight, and Raw had been given the tiring assignment of performing a wide spread viewing of the intentions and emotions of the thousands of people outside the palace doors who were enjoying the festivities thrown in DG and Wyatt's honor, personally reading every guest who would be allowed entry into the main ballroom and was thrilled to report that the guests were nothing short of genuinely happy for the union and harbored no ill will.

There was, however, one extremely pompous and rude would-be suitor who was feeling a bit spurned that not one, but BOTH princesses had chosen husbands not of noble upbringing and had effectively cut him out of his chances to rule over the OZ. He had some not-so-nice thoughts about Azkadellia and DG floating around in his mind and was making snide comments to the other guests about how unseemly it was for a Princess to be married out in the countryside like some commoner's wife, though he supposed that's exactly what DG was.

Jeb had nodded to Raw's whisper and remained stone-faced, taking great pleasure when he had given the order to detain the man for the evening and question him thoroughly.

The man's jaw had dropped as he sputtered the usual bullshit like 'Do you know who I am? I am the son of blah blah blah…the Duke of blah blah blah…the high ranking blah of blah blah'.

Jeb nodded in feigned interest as a crowd of guests watched expectantly. "Oh, I _do_ apologize…my mistake…" He said, holding up a hand and playing the part of humbled servant. "Men?" He called, eyes still locked with Duke dick.

The guards were all glaring down at the cowardice bastard that they had restrained, hating that they would have to let him go without so much as a 'slip' in the hallway to bloody his pretty boy face.

They reluctantly turned their attention to Jeb as he spoke.

"Would you be sure that Mr. High Ranking Asshole here gets the _NOBLE_ treatment he deserves? I'll hear nothing of him receiving the same considerations that you would provide for simple commoners like my father or myself, now, understood? This is an _important_ man."

The guards all grinned wickedly and clapped their fists to their chests, giving a startlingly loud and overly enthusiastic, 'YES, SIR' which struck fear into the heart of their new guest.

Wyatt Cain was one of _them_, as was Jeb.

DG and Azkadellia had each told the world with their actions that a man of heart and courage was worthy of a Princess' love and hand in marriage, that it didn't matter your beginnings, only the person you chose to be. Several of the men present had seen DG clinging to life when her injuries had been beyond comprehension, had fought to stop her bleeding and watched Wyatt as he grieved for her. These women were not trophies to be placed on a mantle and displayed as accomplishments, the princesses were fierce and kindhearted, brave and loving, and had earned the undying loyalty of every member of the guard.

They would be sure to take _good care_ of the man who was now trash-talking their Princess and Captain on their wedding day.

The color drained from his face and he all but fainted as the guards snatched him up, dragging him along effortlessly by his arms as his feet slid uselessly beneath him.

Jeb had spun on his heel and left with a smile spreading over his face as the man shouted and was carted away, the other guests were all clapping and cheering their approval, laughing that he'd gotten what was coming to him.

Raw was following Jeb, smiling at him every few seconds and once they were out of earshot they were both laughing hysterically.

The ballroom was turned into a massive reception hall for the happy couple, and DG couldn't contain her giggles as the doors opened for them revealing the faces of their well-wishers.

More flower petals were raining down from the balcony above, and she grinned and waved seeing that it was members of the guard tossing them down. They blushed and waved back, a bit embarrassed to be touching something so dainty with their callused fingers, but since it was for DG and Wyatt they didn't mind quite so much. Besides, they had locked the balcony down for security reasons and someone damned well needed to do it for the two. Her little smile of appreciation was worth more to them than their week's salary, anyway.

The feast that sprawled over the tables in all directions had shocked DG, and she was thankful to hear that none of it would go to waste. After every guest had decided what they would be taking home with them any remaining scraps would be used to feed the various animals of the palace and its grounds for the following week.

She smiled at the thought of one of her guards, James, and his Rottweiler, 'Bruiser', and asked one of the servers to save a large section of beef for him. The woman had laughed and nodded, knowing exactly the pooch to which she was referring.

James was a good man, one of those present during her attack and had knocked on the door the day after she was healed, all teary eyed and quiet, telling her how thankful he was that she had recovered. Wyatt hadn't protested when she gave the man a hug, thanking him for helping her and had smiled when James shot him a horrified look, fearful that he would be hung for touching her. He had simply raised his hand, telling him that it was alright, and the man had breathed a sigh of relief before returning her embrace. DG was slowly breaking all preformed notions of propriety for a princess. He knew without a doubt that by simply being herself she was strengthening the loyalty of the men more than he could ever hope to. Guarding the royal family became more than their duty, it was what they truly desired in their hearts, they cared for each member as if they were their own blood.

Bruiser was now a regular visitor to DG's room, and he smiled at the image of her rolling around on the floor with the otherwise ferocious beast, rubbing its 'tummy' and telling him 'what a big boy' he was. He would sigh and shake his head at the display, another tough guy turned to putty in DG's hands; he sympathized with the dog's plight.

He noticed that she was staring at him from her seat beside him at the table and laughed as she grinned goofily at him; taking his hand in hers and kissing the platinum band that adorned his heart finger.

He'd been hesitant at first to remove his wedding band from Adora, but Jeb had helped him out considerably as always, telling him that 'Mother wasn't hiding in a piece of metal' and that she would be proud of him for overcoming everything, for defeating the witch and saving the princess, for finding a new chance at life. He'd smiled and said that she would want him to be happy, that he'd earned it.

His son approached and took his place beside his father, and Wyatt eyed him suspiciously, noting the smile that refused to fade from his face. Jeb looked at his father and laughed. "What? Can't I just be happy for you guys?" He asked, feigning innocence, but an arched brow and determined stare told him he'd better come out with it. He rolled his eyes and leaned closely to his father's ear, filling him in on the noble ass who was currently blubbering like a baby several levels beneath their feet as the guards tormented, but didn't physically injure him. Wyatt, despite himself, roared with laughter.

He told DG that he'd fill her in later and she shook her head, drinking her wine and loving the sight of the father and son laughing over their secret.

They stood to take their first dance and DG smiled as the room fell to silence and lights dimmed.

She didn't know anything other than your average junior high slow dance and was thankful that Cain was okay with that. She stared up into his eyes as she draped her arms around his neck, the rest of the world disappearing around them as he wrapped his arms around her back. She grinned up at the brim of his hat, again thankful that he was wearing it, and leaned up to nuzzle her nose against his.

She'd requested the song that played for them and Cain mouthed some of the words to her, smiling that he'd learned it just by hearing her sing it to herself over the past few days.

"_Will you say that you will be by my side…to see me through…until my life is through?_" He whispered and her bottom lip trembled.

She kissed his lips and used the pressure to keep a sob from escaping her as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

He held her a little tighter to his chest, pressing his cheek to hers once she had pulled back from the kiss and told her that he loved her, that she looked gorgeous in her dress and that he was the envy of every man present. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

They barely noticed as the song ended and another began, their eyes closed as they moved to the music, lost in the knowledge that they had made it to this day, that the future lay ahead of them shining brightly with hope.

No matter what came along they would face it together, they would fight for one another and for the rest of the OZ, for the children they would have and for their futures.

It was an extremely long time before anyone thought to cut in, and over the next few hours she smiled lovingly up into the faces of the men in her life. Ahamo and robo-dad, Jeb and Raw, even one or two of the guards after Wyatt had jokingly told them to keep in mind he was still carrying his gun…or was he joking?

No matter, they were still perfect gentleman, kind and courteous and honored beyond belief to be dancing with the Princess on her wedding day.

Glitch had swirled across the floor to her with such grace she had almost run away lest he make her dancing abilities look any worse than they already did. He had beamed down at her, insisting that she let him teach her a few steps and she had grudgingly agreed, whispering to the guards to do their best to block her from view as she learned.

Maybe it was the wine, or the joy that was swelling inside of her watching Wyatt get conned into dancing with her mother and doing his best not to look too horrified by it, then being swept away by Azkadellia as he shot her pleading looks, but she found that learning the dance steps was actually fun – and surprisingly not that difficult.

Glitch had clapped excitedly that she was such an apt pupil and had spun her around the room, mouthing the counts for the steps to her as he went, making it easier to follow along, warning her if he was going to dip or twirl her ahead of time.

By the time her feet were throbbing and head was swimming from the alcohol she turned and was beyond grateful to see that familiar chest right in front of her face. She tilted her head back and grinned up at him, touching the brim of his hat with notably slow movements and he laughed.

"Tired, Princess?" He asked, running a hand over her cheek. "And possibly…maybe…perhaps just a _little_ drunk?"

She whispered to him conspiratorially. "Just a _little bit_…"

He kissed her lips sweetly and she let out a dreamy little sigh. "You ready to say goodnight to all our guests?" He asked and burst out laughing when she raised an eyebrow and stared in disbelief at the expanse of people, realizing that it could take hours.

She smiled slyly and waved in a circle, saying softly, "goodnight, guests" and nodded her approval to him that it was taken care of.

He hooked her arm in his, turning toward the dining tables. "We'll tell your mother and Az, they'll tell the guests." He said, giving her one of those sideways warm and knowing Cain smiles and her heart fluttered.

When he finally reached the place where the Queen and Ahamo sat talking with Azkadellia and Jeb he had his tuckered out bride in his arms, one behind her back and the other behind her knees as she cuddled her face beneath his chin. The group looked up at them and smiled in understanding.

Azkadellia giggled and stood, kissing DG's cheek. "Goodnight, little sister. Congratulations, again." She whispered, and leaned up to kiss Wyatt's cheek, her eyes showing him her gratitude that DG had found such a perfect match.

He made his way to their room slowly, listening to her little noises and smiling as her breathing became slow and shallow. The guards had fallen in behind him as he exited the ballroom, quietly offering their congratulations and laughing at how adorable the passed out princess was, taking their places outside the door once they finally reached their destination.

Wyatt carried her into the room, thanking James as he opened and closed the door for him. He laid her on the bed and took off his hat and vest, kicking off his shoes and sitting his belt on the chair with his clothes. He had just started to unbutton his shirt when he heard her stirring.

She opened her tired eyes and he smiled. "Hey…" She whispered. "Aren't I supposed to do that?" She asked and he laughed, crawling along side her and resting his head on his hand.

"You, my sleepy little bride, are in no shape. You'd be asleep by the third button." He said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear and she laughed, curling up against his chest and fighting to stay awake.

"But it's our _wedding night_…" She whined and he smiled.

"And that just means that I can ravage you every night after this one. But tonight, you sleep." He kissed her forehead and settled down on the bed, getting ready to pass out right along with her. "Besides, you'll need your rest for when we start making babies…I do recall being promised lots of little princesses and Wyatts." He teased, and she snorted a little laugh before slipping away into contented sleep.

He watched her for several moments, letting her hair down and running his hands through it so it wouldn't be painful for her as she slept. It amazed him how man flipping bobby-pins the girl had hidden in the dark locks, and once he was satisfied that he'd removed them all he kissed her quiet mouth.

"Goodnight, wifey." He whispered, and held her close, falling asleep with a smile on his face at his words.


	33. A Haunting Dream

She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself all alone in a barren expanse of forest. A feeling of such utter despair and loneliness was crushing her chest and making it difficult to breathe.

There were no suns above her here, the only light filtered through a blanket of thick gray clouds, barely visible beyond the canopy of black, lifeless trees. They rose to impossible heights with no limbs to speak of; DG craned her neck struggling to see their tops. They seemed to be growing straight upward, their only purpose a desperate attempt to escape from this wasteland which ensnared their roots.

A chill passed over her as she looked around herself, the place was filled with so much hopelessness that she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as her bottom lip trembled. She felt as if everyone she loved was gone, like she was alone in the world, like she would never be warm again.

Fog danced over the ground amid the maze of sickly trees and, hugging her arms around her body in an attempt to comfort herself, she began to walk. She had no idea what she was searching for, or why she was even bothering, it just seemed like what she had to do. There was no color to this place, it was gone along with any sign of life, with any happiness that had once been in her heart.

She felt the presence of a child...or was she the child?...her thoughts were incoherent and still she walked, wanting more than anything to find someone who could tell her it was alright, that she wasn't alone anymore.

She wanted him here with her...but she couldn't recall his name...his face...she couldn't remember her own family or friends...they were distant memories in this place, all recollection of the joy and comfort they gave had been swallowed up by this dead world.

Her dress was tattered, her feet bare as she pressed on...

She caught movement in the distance, tried to focus on it through the haze...

The vague form of a little girl was walking so far ahead, arms hugging herself just as DG was...

This was why she had been brought here. It was this child's sorrow she was feeling, not her own. She shuddered against the chill air and tried to close the distance between them, but it seemed no use...so completely hopeless to try...and still she had to...

The forest around them was changing now. Impossibly large and ancient looking oak trees were closing in around them making it harder to keep up, their gnarled arms snaked out in all directions giving her the feeling that they might reach out at any moment and snatch her up.

The little girl seemed unaware of her presence but no sound would come when she tried to call out to her.

What was the name on the tip of her tongue?...What was the word trying desperately to form there?...It was important...but she just couldn't find it...

Knotted blond hair masked the child's face from view but DG could see it in her mind...this was the little girl from her drawings...she somehow knew it without a doubt.

She watched the child giving in to exhaustion, curling up at the base of a hollowed out tree and as she turned she finally caught sight of DG. The world was monochrome, making the child's ashen complexion appear all the more pale and fragile.

"Are you an angel?" The child asked softly, watching with a haunted expression as DG approached, she was so weak that merely speaking seemed to drain her strength and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

DG settled down beside her, looking around them nervously. She felt suddenly very fearful for this little girl. She couldn't speak at first, only able to shake her head in response as she took the girl's tiny hand in her own, guiding her to sit in her lap.

"I'm so tired...but I can't sleep...there's nowhere to hide anymore." The child whispered, nuzzling her face against DG's chest as she tried to get warm.

DG wrapped her arms around her and held her closely, protectively...watching the familiar glow of her magic envelop them both as she leaned her back against the tree.

"Sleep now...It will be safe while I am here..." She told the child, feeling her body relax instantly in her arms and just as quickly go limp, as if she had been waiting for someone to say those words.

Her eyes passed over their surroundings vigilantly, warily searching for any danger as she stood guard over this ghostly apparition of a child.

Hours went by, the child sleeping peacefully in her arms as she kept them both safe with her power. Her thoughts were silent here, no questions, no concerns for anything but keeping her promise to the little girl.

"Rise and shine, Princess."

She felt her link slipping and shook the child's shoulder lightly, waiting for those pallid eyes to look up at her. "I have to leave you now..." She whispered, and the child nodded in understanding. They somehow each knew that she would return.

Her bedroom came back to her senses, rushing in on her as she gasped for air, unaccustomed to the sudden warmth of her surroundings. She opened her eyes finding Wyatt staring down at her with a fearful expression.

"DG, baby you're freezing..." He said, running a hand over her arm beneath the covers. He couldn't bring himself to joke around about wanting to 'warm her up' because she was not only cold, she was damp...like she'd been outdoors throughout the night.

The sadness in her eyes only furthered his concern and just as he opened his mouth to speak again she said quickly, "I need to talk to Jeb" and jumped out of the bed, dressing hurriedly as he watched her in confusion.

He had already been dressed when he decided to wake her and was thankful for it because at the speed she was moving he doubted he would have been able to keep up before she was heading out the door.

It had been two months since the wedding; two blissful, uneventful and heavenly months. She hadn't been plagued by a single dream in that time, there hadn't been any sign of Zero or the witch and while it had been nice at first, she decided it was one instance where no news was very definitely _not_ good news. Every minute that passed without incident was one the enemy spent plotting an attack; dread for what was to come became heavier in her stomach with each passing day.

She silently thanked Wyatt in her mind for not grilling her as she raced down the halls in a search of his son, his patience and willingness to wait for her to explain things at her own time was enough to make her want to marry him all over again.

"DG, where are you off to in such a rush?" She heard Azkadellia call and spun toward the sound of her voice.

"Where is Jeb?" She called, and watched her sister's face mirror the confusion on Wyatt's.

"Umm...he's in our room..." Az answered, watching DG immediately start off in that direction. She shot Wyatt a quizzical look but he only shrugged, telling her that he was just as in the dark as she and they both trailed along hoping they would soon find out what this was about.

She forced herself to knock twice, barely waiting for him to call "come in" before she was opening the door.

"We need to talk." DG announced, and watched his face fall from that charming smile to concern that only intensified when his father and Azkadellia entered behind her.

"Oh...kay...so talk..." He said in an unsure tone as he headed for the door, but DG shook her head, grabbing his hand.

"No. Privately." She said, casting her husband and sister a meaningful look.

They didn't understand it, were extremely concerned for it, but grudgingly they nodded and exited the room.

She waited a moment after they closed the door behind them before biting her bottom lip and using her magic to shield her words from carrying into the hall. "It's just you and me now, no one else is going to hear us." She said softly, staring at him with a grave expression.

Jeb eyed her like she was a ticking time bomb, not knowing what she was about to hit him with but gathering that he wouldn't like it.

"No more putting it off, because now I'm involved. Who is she?" DG asked, watching him swallow hard and stare back at her as if she'd just slapped him.

"Who?" He asked, praying that this was some misunderstanding that would be easily resolved, that she didn't mean _her._

"The little girl, Jeb." She snapped back, her patience growing thin as her fear for the child drove her on. "The one from my drawings..." He immediately turned away from her, leaving her to talk to the back of his head as he walked to the other side of the room. "I'm dreaming about her and she's scared...she's lost and alone and we need to find her. Who is she?"

Jeb closed his eyes. Why did she keep bringing this up?

"Just let it go, DG...I'm begging you..." He said quietly, clenching his fists as he struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Not until you..." She started.

"_LET IT GO!_" He screamed, punching the wall and causing DG's eyes to go wide, her jaw dropping open seeing him suddenly so angry. "Believe it or not there are some things that you don't need to know." He hissed, glaring at her as he clenched his jaw.

"Jeb, please...whoever she is I'm dreaming about her, she's in the forest and she's alone and needs help." She said in a tiny voice, her eyes filling with tears as his anger instantly reached a boiling point. He rushed toward her, and for a fraction of a second seeing the wild pain in his eyes she feared he might strike her.

"_NO!_ She's _not_ in the forest, she _doesn't_ need help and she's _not_ lost because she's _DEAD!_ Do you understand?" He moved to the door, tugging at it in vain for a second before she released her hold on it. "She's dead and nothing is going to change that. _NOW DROP IT!_"

The last three words escaped her shield as it fell and Jeb entered the hall finding his father staring at him with fury etched into his features at hearing him speak to DG in that tone. Jeb cursed crudely and diverted his eyes from Wyatt and Az, marching away angrily, slamming the side of his fist against the wall as he went.

Wyatt's brow arched and he tore his eyes away from the retreating form of his son, entering the room and finding DG standing with sagging shoulders, tear-filled eyes and a stricken expression. A million questions were threatening to burst from his lips, but he held them at bay, opening his arms as DG rushed to him and buried her face against his chest. It was impossible to make it all better when she wouldn't fill him in, but he knew all she needed from him in that moment was comfort and reassurance.

Azkadellia was standing in the doorway wringing her hands. She knew better than to follow Jeb and fought to keep her own questions silent watching Wyatt kiss DG's hair and hold her protectively. She sighed, the Cain's were definitely good huggers, she'd give them that. Being in their arms was like a cure-all.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked softly as she looked up at him and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah...it was just a stupid dream...I shouldn't have even bothered him with it." She looked down at the floor guiltily. "Az, will you tell him that I truly apologize once he calms down?" DG asked with a shaky voice and Azkadellia nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak she might tell her sister that she knew it wasn't as simple as she was making it seem.

Uneasy silence had just settled over them when it was cut short by an alarm being raised in the distance. The howling sirens wailing a warning that danger was coming.

Wyatt cursed under his breath, this was a fine time for Jeb to be off throwing a tantrum for whatever reason.

He drew his gun and ushered the girls into the corner of the room, pointing at their hands and waiting for them to nod in understanding as they formed their link. He spun the chamber, ensuring that he was fully loaded and watched the girls slide the armoire in front of the door with their magic.

Moments passed and his heart hammered in his chest, he was thankful that at least the two Princesses were together for this, united they were a force to be reckoned with, it was his job to keep them that way.

No sounds were coming from beyond the door, and after hearing commotion coming from the ground below he sidestepped to the window, still keeping himself between the door and the girls. He stole a glance through the glass at the palace entrance and breathed "What the..." at the scene that awaited him.

"What is it?" DG and Azkadellia asked in unison as the watched him with wide eyes.

"It's...the papay..." He said, unsure if he believed his own words.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this took so long to update, but my Muse is back on track again.

Remember - if you read it, **FEED** it! LOL

Reviews make my Muse happy - and a happy Muse is an updating Muse ;)


	34. Unexpected Visitors

"The papay? Why would they be here? Did they join with the witch?" DG asked, casting confused looks between her sister and Wyatt.

"They would never...but then again, they would never leave their fields, either." Azkadellia said, following her sister, holding her hand tightly as they moved to Wyatt's side for their own investigation.

DG's jaw hung open uselessly at the sight.

There were _thousands_ of them, their nightmarish forms crawling over the grounds like a swarm of insects, surrounding the palace in all directions as the Royal Guard readied to fire.

"No!" DG said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, what?" Wyatt asked, looking at her with confusion.

"We have to find Raw!" She said, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him toward the door. He gripped her hand in his and yanked her back toward him.

"Whoa, we aren't going _anywhere_, Princess...and _why_ aren't you holding your sister's hand?! DG, damn it, what are you doing?" He asked as she tried to head for the door again.

"This is wrong - they're not here to hurt anyone, I feel it...Az? Don't you feel it?" She asked, her eyes pleading for her sister to back her up on this.

"I'm sorry, Deej, I don't get feelings and dreams like you...that's not how my power works." Azkadellia said softly. "But if you really feel it than we should trust it. Wyatt, her gift is telling her something and we would be wise to listen."

Wyatt looked like he was considering it for about a half a second before the severe expression returned to his face and he shook his head emphatically. "No. Definitely not. You two are safe up here and that's exactly how it's going to stay. I'm not risking it, do you hear me? That's final." He said, pointing at the corner and watching the two hesitantly comply with his unspoken order to return to their practiced position. DG felt like a kid being forced to stand through a fire drill.

"Father? Az? DG?" Came Jeb's muffled voice from the other side of the barricaded door, his concern for them had washed away all traces of anger and DG thanked her lucky stars.

"Jeb! Go find Raw! Tell him to get out there and translate what the papay are doing here!" She screamed frantically and Wyatt shot her a look of disapproval.

"Alright, got it! You just stay in there! I'll be back!" He called, and Wyatt cursed listening to the sounds of Jeb racing back down the hall.

"DG..." He began but she shook her head.

"Wyatt, I'll listen to you and stay here where you can protect us, but you have to trust me when I tell you that something is not right about this. The papay wouldn't come here to attack us...they understand that we are the reason their fields are prospering again...please, just realize that if Raw can get out there fast enough we'll avoid a lot of unnecessary bloodshed." She said, looking up at him with those damned beautiful eyes of hers and he clenched his jaw, nodding his agreement.

He thought bitterly that it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't like it at this point, Jeb was now rushing down to the front lines while he was left to watch helplessly from the window. With a sigh he let his eyes pass over the faces of the Princesses, taking comfort in the fact that at least he could protect them, if no one else.

The sisters held hands tightly despite the feeling that there wasn't an impending threat, smiling at one another discretely that if they let go Wyatt would likely lash them together with his belt...and maybe some rope from the curtains, too, just for good measure.

Wyatt's breath caught in his throat as he watched his son rushing out the front gates pulling Raw along behind him. He was shouting and pointing and waving, the captains all spinning to face him and Wyatt squinted struggling to keep the scene in focus from such a great distance.

He could see Raw leaving Jeb behind, approaching the papay and one of them broke away from the pack, walking out to meet Raw in the middle of the field. They stood there for several moments, the eyes of the entire palace on them waiting with baited breath to see what the outcome would be. DG was right about the bloodshed, Wyatt swallowed hard imagining how many men would lose their lives if this spiraled out of control, shifting uneasily at the knowledge that one of the first to die would be his own son.

He backed away from the window slightly when both Raw and the papay turned their gaze upward to his exact location. _DG..._He thought to himself. They're looking up here for DG.

His mind raced as he watched Jeb and Raw speaking, Jeb shouting orders for a group of twenty heavily armed guards to fall in, surrounding Raw and the papay, who he presumed was the leader, as they entered the palace. He knew they were coming, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. A papay was entering the palace, it was heading up the stairs right at that moment with an armed escort on its way to his wife and he was supposed to be okay with that.

With an ache in his chest he thought for someone who wasn't Queen she seemed to be taking it in stride that this was being brought to her and not her mother.

DG and Azkadellia were sharing meaningful looks as they finally heard the sounds of the group heading down the hall toward their location.

"Father..." Jeb called, waiting as the armoire was slid away from the door once more by the Princesses.

DG released Az's hand for a moment, hugging Wyatt and whispering in his ear that she would be safe, that nothing would happen, and she noted the way he held on just a little tighter than normal in their embrace. She took her sister's hand again and together they opened the door with their magic, knowing that it would make Wyatt more comfortable if they remained in the corner with him and his gun in front of them.

Raw entered the room, eyes locked with DG as the guards filed in, surrounding the papay with guns drawn just in case. Despite sensing that this creature was not intent on harming her she still struggled with the instinctive fear in the pit of her stomach, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck listening to its claws clicking on the marble floor. Now that the food in their land was plentiful she noted that the creatures were much larger than the times she'd seen them previously, it only made them more intimidating.

"Papay not here to fight. Papay come because they are needed." Raw said softly and DG nodded, figuring as much.

"What drew them here?" She asked, her eyes quickly taking in the rigid form of Wyatt's back beneath his shirt and vest before returning to the papay, it was watching her with interest and bowed deeply to the floor in respect.

There was silence for a moment as Raw sought the answer and she watched the creature turn its head toward the viewer, its mouth opening slightly as it made strange gurgling sounds in response to the sensation of Raw entering its thoughts again.

"They sense danger...witch is coming...battle coming...for all of OZ...want to help us fight. Thank you for giving back their land...wish to protect us." Raw said, surprised by the words that had come from his own mouth. He stared down at the papay in disbelief along with everyone else in the room. "They cannot stay in their fields...will not be safe if witch succeeds...say all must fight..."

Wyatt noted that all of the men were suddenly looking at him and realized that they were waiting for an order, whether it be to open fire or lower their weapons. He exhaled slowly, his eyes passing from the sure expressions on the faces of Raw, DG and Az.

"Hell..." He breathed, rubbing his chin as he stared down at the creature before him, every bone in his body telling him to shoot it and be done with it, but it wasn't that simple. This thing had come here willingly knowing that it was at their mercy just to have its message given to DG. He knew damned well that whatever the wicked bitch was cooking up was going to be an all out war, and here he had an entire army of merciless and deadly hunters offering their services.

The point of issue was whether it was worth the risk. If he set them up surrounding the palace and the papay decided to turn on them it was a sure defeat.

But they could have just attacked already if that was the case...they'd surrounded the palace in the blink of an eye, only to halt their approach until the viewer was sent to them. Another glance to DG for reassurance and the decision was made.

"Tell them to surround the palace and give its citizens wide berth, it will take a while for everyone to get comfortable with the fact that the papay no longer wish to eat people. We will provide them with food if they can't find sustenance in the surrounding forest...and no eating animals, either. I don't want to hear any reports of someone's pet being turned into dinner. If they see something that we don't, or wish to warn us of an impending threat they are to send a group of no more than three to the watch tower, the rest are to close ranks around the palace walls where our men will join them. I will send more orders after I meet with the rest of the guard." Wyatt said, motioning for his men to lower their weapons and shaking his head as DG moved to his side and hooked her arm in his.

The papay lowered its head to Wyatt in acknowledgment as the words were passed to it by Raw and Wyatt arched a brow, now that they weren't starving to death the papay seemed a lot more intelligent and in control than he would have thought possible. The creature turned and headed back out into the hall with the armed escort following suit, still wanting to keep an eye on it until it was out of the palace.

"Well I've had enough excitement for one morning." DG said softly, smiling up at Wyatt as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that I'm not the one who has to explain to the people of the palace that these unexpected visitors are now our guests." He breathed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes, wishing that events would stop making him fear for her safety.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So this was a shorter one, but I wanted to get it on here before I pass out, just the same.

Remember - if you read it, **FEED** it! LOL

Reviews make my Muse happy - and a happy Muse is an updating Muse ;)


	35. A Child Lost

DG was dreaming again.

Her eyes fluttered beneath their lids and Wyatt sighed, his head resting on his elbow on the pillow beside hers as he watched her worriedly. She wasn't telling him about whatever visions they held and it only deepened his concerns. On some nights she would murmer and cry his name, the desperation in her tone and tears on her face letting him know this was the dream of Zero and the witch...

But other nights it was something different entirely. Something _new_.

She would lay so still that it sent ripples of fear to his heart, the image of her motionless form after she had been attacked still plagued him and he would instinctively check her pulse, attempting to ease his panic.

Adding to his worry was the fact that on those nights she would be cold and damp to the touch, just as she had been on the morning of her never-again-mentioned-argument with Jeb...

And it was only in the past two nights of these motionless dreams that he had become aware of the soft swirling glow of magic surrounding her. Her expression was one of supreme concentration, her arms cradling something unseen, shielding it protectively.

He felt that same helplessness he'd experienced months earlier when DG had started having her dreams, like he couldn't make it better if she wouldn't let him in. Then again she didn't seem to be rattled by whatever this new vision entailed...just haunted by it.

She murmered something under her breath and tossed her head to the side, her face taking on a stricken look and he bit his lip wishing he could help her with whatever was tormenting her.

Cain wasn't sleeping much any more.

He couldn't silence his mind knowing there was a war just around the next bend; couldn't get himself to take his eyes off his sleeping Princess...his wife...his _heart_.

The fear he felt for her safety crushed his chest and threatened to break his sanity, the realization that her gift was now growing stronger than ever and her dreams were sent by her magic as warnings tormented him horribly.

It meant that the scene of Zero attacking her wasn't hinged on the question 'if', it was simply _'when'_.

That right there was enough to bring the darkest parts of him creeping to the surface, his eyes swirling with madness as he watched her sleeping and imagined being placed in the suit as she'd once described from her dream, being left to watch her death over and over while unable to bring about his own so that they could be together...

He held her a little tighter when they embraced now. The love they made was slower, more heartfelt. Every time she smiled at him he found himself freezing the moment in his mind and storing it away for safe keeping...he'd need it later, as he'd learned when he lost Adora.

The rational, strong side of him refused to give up when the battle had yet to even begin, but the broken bits of his soul had already accepted defeat and decided to cherish every moment they had together as if it were the last.

The papay had settled in to the surrounding land and grew more restless with each passing day, sensing the impending threat which they were unable to accurately express for Raw's translation. It was only emotion they sent, scarce and random images of faces and fire, no exact details to help prepare them for what _type_ of attack was coming, merely that it _was_.

They had nothing to go on regarding Zero and the witch; there wasn't so much as a hint to their location aside from the occasional decimation of a village and he'd grown weary of hearing the council hall filled with men voicing their theories.

The mood of the palace was tense around them and Cain struggled to ignore it as he moved closer to her, reaching out and brushing his hand over her face...she was cold to the touch again and his brow furrowed as he looked her over appraisingly.

It had always been one or the other, either murmering or cold, never both as he'd learned in the past week of watching her dream.

His eyes searched her expression for any signal as to what was going on inside her mind, for the millionth time since he'd left that warm little world shielded by her magic he wished for her to take him with her.

* * *

_For so many nights DG held the child to her chest as she slept, just as she had promised..._

_Jeb had insisted this little girl was dead, but she just felt so **real** in her arms..._

_The possibility that she was linked to this child as she wandered through some terrible pergatory was disturbing... _

_But what else could she do? This child **needed** her. It was the only truth DG knew and was all that mattered. Her identity and whether she had a pulse was irrelevant. _

_No one would understand that this was more than a dream, yet different somehow than a vision. And with the only person who recognized the child swearing that he'd seen her death it would be difficult to convince anyone otherwise. _

_So she didn't speak of it, she stayed with the little girl whenever summoned; kept her safe from harm and provided a brief refuge from her loneliness when exhaustion was threatening to overcome her. _

_But tonight's visit was different from all the rest..._

_She'd been watching the vision of her own death when suddenly ripped from its horrible familiarity and thrust into the child's world with all the jarring impact of being thrown into icy waters. That had never happened before..._

_She didnt just sense the usual grief and loneliness from the child...tonight it was blind panic._

_The world, usually so monochrome and deadened, was now difficult to see and feel for the white light of the child's terror, as if the link was threatening to break between them under the stress._

_DG's pressed on_ _despite her fear, struggling to see the child..._

_But there were faces now, men and horses...an ominous looking wagon...its sides made of cages, instantly reminding her of a dog-catcher..._

_Only it wasn't canines these men were rounding up..._

_She couldn't make a sound as her mouth opened to call out, couldn't make her legs move fast enough watching the men grabbing the child as she screamed and fought against their grasp. _

All at once the surroundings changed and she sobbed as she opened her eyes finding that she had been returned to her bedroom, the concerned face of Wyatt greeting her, the child left behind in that cold, lifeless world.

She was hysterical as he pulled her into his arms, her heart breaking as she wondered what had just happened, _when_ it had happened...

Had she just witnessed the events that led up to the child's death? Was this little girl reliving it? Perhaps she was trapped by some spell of the witch, her spirit unable to move on...

Or was what she saw real? Was it happening right then? But even if it were, she had no idea _where_ it was happening...

It tore her apart knowing that there was nothing she could do to help, this child had _called out for her_, the desperation of her plea drawing DG to her instantly and it had all been for nothing.

She wept inconsollably for hours, Wyatt holding her to his chest and kissing her hair as she tucked herself away from the world beneath his chin.

His chest was aching to see her in such a state. He couldn't make it better, couldn't stop the visions of her dreams from tormenting her, but he could _damned well_ be there for her when she needed him and it would have to do for now. It only comforted him slightly that he could tell her tears weren't for either of them. It left him to wonder who else she was seeing harm befall.


	36. The Beginning of the End

Have you ever looked back on your life to the moments just before your world was turned completely upside down?

Whether it was a car accident, hearing bad news, losing a loved one, a relationship coming to an end...

Have you ever marvelled at the difference a few moments can make?

You look back to when you were so peaceful and blissfully unaware of how little time you had left to feel that way.

_These_ were those moments...

* * *

DG was lost in thought and distant, her smiles were forced and never reached her saddened eyes. Cain had long since dropped into his own tormented silence, too hurt by the sight of her pained baby blues and the prospect of what was to come to find words.

But the raw emotion in his eyes told DG how much he longed for her to be happy again, and even though she knew nothing would make the hurt she felt for that child go away she tried to distract herself from it, all the while silently longing for another dream.

She wanted to walk in the gardens and who was he to deny her the one thing that seemed to ease her mind? He'd given in and brought a large security detail along just in case, finding that these days his entire body was tense whenever she was outdoors.

He pushed the feeling back as best he could watching her idly trace her fingers over the petals of a flower. The coloring in her face was improving just being in the presence of nature and he sighed as he sat beside her on the grass, pulling her up onto his lap and kissing the back of her hair. The world felt surreal to him and he knew he was close to the edge of his sanity, he needed to hold her to keep himself rooted despite the gnawing sense of danger in the pit of his stomach.

He took the moment in, forcing himself to concentrate on the good, not the impending doom. He pushed to the front of his mind his good fortune for making it to this day.

How had so many bad events led to this little bit of heaven in his life? Here he was, married to this beautiful, brave, kind-hearted woman...the _Princess_...who needed nothing more than him and the trees to make her happy. He was living in the palace, for God's sake. His sole purpose, his job, was the protection of his wife and her family, when that role would have been his to fill just at the words 'I do'. Somehow his world had been transformed so that he was able to focus on family, DG was right when she'd so innocently reminded him on the eve of the eclipse that it is, after all, 'what's really important'.

"I love you, Wyatt..." She breathed and he smiled against the back of her head.

"I love you, too, Princess." He said softly, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her.

When they opened again the time for peace and innocence had already come to an end.

The twisting of his stomach told him something was definitely wrong and he cursed himself for ever allowing her to come outside to begin with.

Their surroundings, which had been so bright under the dual suns just seconds earlier was suddenly shaded...the sky, so cloud-free and blue just a blink of an eye earlier was darkening as the wind kicked up. His heart sank in his chest as he turned to find black clouds creeping in above them with impossible speed.

Was he dreaming? He prayed that was the truth, but knew just as quickly that it was not.

"_Cain?_" DG screamed over her shoulder as the winds blew faster and harder, threatening to drown out her frightened voice completely.

He held her close and stood, shielding her and fighting against the force of the wind as he motioned to the startled guards that they needed to get indoors immediately. He saw their fear even as they moved to protect DG, the way their eyes were locked on the blackened sky above them and knew, even before he turned and saw the descending twister...

The clouds and wind from DG's dream had not been from just any storm...this was a _travel _storm.

Almost beyond the range of their hearing past the roaring of the gale-force winds the papay began their warning cry, a sound that cut right through you and set every hair on your body standing on end. Thousands of their voices joined together and raised in one deafening howl, sending out the alarm for any who had yet to see the storm.

The twister touched down at the palace entrance, behind the front lines. The ground beneath their feet trembled with the impact as it shattered the perimeter wall sending untold tons of granite raining down on the defending force. Hundreds of men stood no chance of getting clear in time, their lives blinked out instantly as the enemy began to emerge from the storm.

DG struggled to look up against the force of the wind pressing down on her where she held on to Cain's chest for dear life. She clawed the hair away from her face frantically, needing to see the battle erupting in the distance as they tried to get back to the palace...she could hear the explosions and gunshots and cannon-fire...the men screaming in pain and anger and shock...the papay growling and snarling as they mercilessly dispatched as many Long-coats as they could...

But amid all the chaos...a _movement_...

Seemingly so small and insignificant it caught her eye to their side and with terror threatening to steal her ability to breathe her eyes settled on the raven perched on the wall above them. It's deadly black eyes glared back at her and the word '_witch_' fell from her mouth, her whispered declaration sounding like a scream to Cain's ears, her magic carrying it to his mind and he spun to see the bird as it cawed and took to flight.

* * *

Jeb was running, the halls of the palace nothing more than a blur as he ascended the stairs to reach his wife. Azkadellia was in the library...the woman was _always_ in the library...and his lungs were threatening to burst by the time he cut past the twenty men on her protection detail and slammed his body against the double doors to open them, not having the additional second to spare for opening them in a normal fashion.

He expected her to be frightened, to be wringing her hands with those beautiful features twisted in fear, to race to him and ask what they were going to do...

Anything but the calm, cool and collected vision that awaited him.

For a moment he mistook it for shock. "Az! Let's go, we've gotta get you somewhere safe!" He yelled over the sounds of the battle filtering in from the open balcony and attempted to snag her hand.

But she simply shook her head and took a step away, and as if seeing her for the first time he noted the magic swirling dangerously behind those eyes.

"I cannot, dear heart. I am needed here." She said softly and his face contorted in confusion as she turned from him and walked away. Seriously **walked away** from him as if there wasn't a battle for the palace raging below them.

He opened his mouth, anger and fear ready to pour from his lips in a demand that she listen to reason...but the books she'd been reading all this time were laying open on stands surrounding the balcony and he suddenly understood.

She was doing something important here, something she'd learned in those countless hours of study and he could not meddle in it.

So what did that leave? Was he to stand there and watch her perform magic while the rest of their people laid down their lives in a final battle?

_**WITCH**_...

Jeb and Az both held their heads as DG's voice filled their minds; across the palace the Queen held on to Ahamo for strength as her daughter's warning echoed through her thoughts.

Jeb's eyes were wild and panicked now, his father...DG...they were down there somewhere and all of those nightmares she'd had were coming to fruition. It meant losing them both and no words were needed as his gaze met with his wife's.

They each knew he had to go.

They each knew she had to stay.

There was no time for a messy, tear-filled embrace to see them through if these were their last moments together. With forced smiles of reassurance their paths led them apart and in an instant Jeb was racing back out the doors and down the stairs.

* * *

It had all happened too fast, just like her dream...

The men surrounding them began to fall as a faction of Long-coats, seemingly sent for this purpose alone, descended on them. They fought valiantly, but before long there weren't many left to protect their Princess...it didn't stop them from trying, though.

Wyatt was firing off round after round, never missing a shot, trying to buy them time but it did little good. There were simply too many of them now.

The instant they were torn apart by the hands of the enemy those crystal blue, tear-filled and loving eyes turned to her and she knew what he wanted her to do.

_She'd given her word. _

But how could she do this? The tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed and sought courage, fighting uselessly against the grip of her captors. He was her entire life, her reason for breathing...the OZ was just some strange, foreign place to her without Wyatt.

The world around them was slowing, his eyes were burning into hers madly now, demanding she remember what she'd sworn.

"GO." He called to her over the chaos as he struggled and she could hardly stand she was crying so hard in that moment.

_If he dies, I die_. She resolved, deciding that if she left him there and he lost his life she would take her own to follow him.

She had promised to travel _only_ to spare him the torture of watching her death from the prison of a suit.

She'd never promised to spend the rest of her life afterward grieving him without putting an end to her own suffering.

_I love you, Wyatt Cain_...she said in his mind, her expression suddenly devoid of emotion and he searched her eyes, knowing something inside of her had just clicked...part of him realizing the decision she had just made but there was no time to argue.

"I love you, too, Dorothy Gale." He whispered, his heart breaking as he watched her close her eyes and will herself far away from the battle that was about to claim the life of her husband...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** :

Evil, **evil** cliffies haha but I will continue posting over the weekend, don't worry!

_(looks up at where the scene left off and lets out a low whistle)_

Alright, never mind, your worry is totally in order...

**Also** :

The phrase "**Gale**-Force Winds" when referring to a twister/tornado strikes me as a funny coincidence LOL

Sorry, just had to share that. Carry on... ;)


	37. Stand My Ground

She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the marble of the highest towers the palace possessed...she'd willed herself to their dizzying heights figuring it would give her plenty of time to avoid the enemy while she searched for Azkadellia and her parents...the thought of seeing Jeb after she'd been forced to abandon his father had torn her apart...

But her jaw fell open uselessly seeing only the mirrored shock in Wyatt's face.

Her magic had _failed _her...

The realization knocked the wind out of her. She had tried so hard to travel, had fully intended to keep her word and Wyatt could see in the terror washing over her features that she had given her best effort. His heart sank in his chest as the men gripping him began their assault.

_So this was how it was to end for them..._

He'd feared it to be truth when they'd played their game of hide and seek in the dark so many weeks prior...he'd been able to sneak up on her and the seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind at that moment. She'd been so riled up that her ability to sense him coming had failed her. He knew her magic was still flowering, still young and in need of guidance, and that seemingly small incident had spoken volumes to him. When distraught or stressed she was unable to control her gift, and here, in her hour of greatest need with her life in the balance she couldn't muster enough power to so much as light a candle.

All she could do was cry and scream for him as she watched the Long-coats beating him unmercifully, so much like the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck and she knew it was time, her mouth snapping shut as she turned to find the face of her murderer staring back at her.

His hand was at her throat and she clawed at it frantically as he pulled her face closer to his, leering down at her with so much amusement etched in his features. He turned her to face Wyatt and smiled as he spoke. "Guess history has a way of repeating itself, Princess..." He growled in her ear. "But _this _time..." His hand tightened on her throat for emphasise. "I do it right...the things I'm going to do to you are going to break him inside of two minutes in the suit, that's a promise."

A backhand sent her spinning and before she could recover he had forced her to the ground.

She lay still for a second as he pinned her beneath him, her eyes locked on the crystal blue waters of Cain's as she steeled herself. The men who were holding him had stopped their assault, they now held him still as he fought to reach her, forcing him to watch what Zero was doing, knowing it was more painful for him then their fists or boots.

If this moment was to replay for Wyatt forever she would do her best to tame it for him.

She might not have any magic in that moment, but she did have her will and her _**strength**_, they were gifts that she could give to Wyatt now. She would swallow her fear, face this assault with dignity and not give Zero the satisfaction of her screams and cries, not leave them behind to torment Wyatt.

This much of her dream she could change...she **would** change...for him.

Wyatt watched through his tears as she gave him one last loving look and, closing her mouth and hardening her heart, turned back to face her own death.

* * *

Jeb's eyes widened in terror as he raced into the gardens with every man he'd been able to grab along the way, seeing his father being attacked just as he remembered from that day he'd lost him as a child.

_This wasn't really happening to him again...fate couldn't possibly be so cruel... _

His breath caught in his throat as he focused in on the man who had just struck DG and was now climbing on top of her.

_Zero..._

He drew his rifle, aiming at Zero's head and preparing to put an end to it once and for all, only to have the raven attack without warning.

He screamed in pain as the shot went off skyward, missing its mark completely. The raven scratched at his eyes and he was forced to let go of his rifle to fight it off of him. The wings were flapping furiously, its sound made all the more jarring now that he was unable to open his eyes.

He grabbed at it desperately, trying to prevent it from blinding him and the instant he had a grip on each wing he pulled them apart with all of his strength. The bird's long-since dead body severed in his hands and the scream that erupted from it told him that the witch had once again been driven from her refuge.

The black mists of her magic poured from the fallen feathers, and as Jeb watched with bloodied eyes her presence raced to the location of her follower.

Zero, for all his usual arrogance, looked genuinely shocked and fearful as the darkness slammed into his body.

He'd always followed her command, thoroughly enjoying whatever pain she wished him to inflict, but he'd never so much as considered the possibility that she would turn on him...that without warning he'd be transformed from Captain to a puppet at the end of her strings.

His willingness to bend to her command left him the only one present she could claim without the now-necessary torture to weaken the spirit of her hosts.

DG stared with wide, terrified eyes at the gaze of the witch peering down at her from within the shell of Zero.

She could hear others screaming for her, not just Wyatt now..._Jeb?...James?..._and as their voices came closer, giving her the smallest glimmer of hope that they'd be able to help she heard the familiar hum of magic as the witch placed a shield around them.

Jeb hit it full force, not having enough time to stop himself before it had gone up. The black magic struck him back, leaving James to help him to his feet as Long-coats circled them.

* * *

"_Finaqua_..." Azkadellia breathed as she stood on the balcony overlooking the OZ, her voice entwined with those of the many spirits she had invoked to complete this spell. It was difficult to breathe while keeping at bay the mass of power storming inside of her.

She drew the symbol for the tower named in white flame in the sky, watching the magic of it soar away into the distance to do her bidding.

"_Twyla_..." Her flesh was goose-bumped as the word fell from her lips, she took staggered breaths as she drew its symbol, forcing the trembling in her hand to stop long enough to seal it. There was no room for error - the lines had to be drawn to perfection or all would be lost.

The flames of the symbol shot forth into the sky, racing to the home of their youth and she could feel, even above all the war raging on the ground beneath her, the impact of its landing so many miles away.

So desolate and frigid was the palace of _Twyla_ at the Northern Island...but this was not as it had been intended. The power of the Ancients erupted as the tower sprung to life, shattering its frozen tomb and causing the ice and snow which had tried to encase it to fall in great sheets to the ground before melting away completely.

"_Emer alde..._" She whispered, praying for strength as she drew its symbol and cast it outward toward the tarnished city.

The citizens all dropped to the ground in "Central City", the Emerald, as the shock-wave hit...unknowingly bearing witness the unleashing of its true beauty and power. The Ancients' magic coursed over every stone and window, every blade of grass like water washing away the filth of the witch's time there. It was difficult to see at first for the shining of every surface in the presence of such light, but as the people of the city began to climb back to their feet they found the city had been restored to its rightful glory.

Back at the tower fighting had ceased as all parties, dark and light alike, cowered in the presence of whatever magic was shooting forth in random bolts from the balcony above.

DG could see the worry etched in the face of Zero...of the witch...knew she stood a chance of survival if she could only summon enough of her gift to fight...

Azkadellia cried out as DG's fear filled her mind, doubling over in pain at the desperation in her sister's plea...she was trying to call forth the magic of the stones at their necks, but it was too soon...she needed to finish this...

Taking several labored breaths as her eyes glowed with the energy she was harnessing Azkadellia held a hand to her chest, closing her eyes against the heat of the power within them and calling forth the final tower.

"_Lamya..._" She breathed...

The entire world quaked as the power was awakened from its slumber, a low hum began as _Finaqua_ began her song, light pouring forth from her tower as she lent her strength to the spell.

_Twyla_, now free from her prison, sent all of her strength into the sky above, a pillar of white light shooting up into the heavens as she lent her own hum, her own voice to the cleansing that was beginning.

The sound of their song was nearly deafening as _Emer alde_ joined in, drawing on long since forgotten power to restore their world to what it was intended.

_Lamya_..."of dark lips"...the sentinel of protection for the OZ erupted in a fireball of magic, all towers joined in the efforts of Azkadellia to destroy the witch once and for all.

At the time of the Ancients there had only been one woman of white magic who could seal the witch in that tomb, unable to eradicate her existence she had locked her away and written in great detail for those who would come in the far distant future a spell requiring more than one, hopefully two, and best if three to stand against the darkness and cleanse the OZ of the witch's evil forever.

Azkadellia screamed as she released her hold on the maddening power surging and storming within her. It poured forth from her body with blinding intensity, only to be rerouted a second later back into the stone at her neck sending her to the floor as it pressed against her.

The instant it made contact the facade fell away, no longer the diamond it had appeared to be, all three necklaces were now shown for what they truly were...the Emerald of the Eclipse severed in to three parts to take the combined magic of the sisters, the Queen, the Ancients and the OZ and amplify it, direct it into their one common enemy.

The Queen had an idea of what her eldest daughter had been up to and said nothing, secretly hoping she would be successful in her pursuit of the knowledge in those volumes. As the stone at her neck began to change she smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming.

* * *

DG, on the other hand, was in no position to see what it was about her necklace that suddenly terrified the witch and had her scrambling to get away.

Just as the witch had begun to abandon Zero to his fate, to free herself from the prison of his body... the power erupted outward from the Emerald with violent force, lifting DG from the ground as it poured forth from her.

Wyatt called out for her as he watched her body and that of Zero's become enveloped by the blinding white light.

He could hear DG's screams of pain as the power surged through her but could do nothing to aid her. Wyatt and the men restraining him, Jeb, and every person within a hundred feet of them was cast back by the shock-wave of power tearing into the witch.

DG couldn't move, could only stare upward as the white light engulfed Zero's form, stripping it away and dissolving it like paper in a fire, leaving only the witch to face her judgement.

She could see nothing around them but the light, hear voices in it, speaking in the language of the Ancients and murmuring the spell that drove this all on...amid them was Azkadellia's and she clung to it as her body was used as a tool to direct this power.

The witch was screaming defiance and writhing above her, still trying to get away...but it would do no good. The land had spoken, it was handing down retribution for crimes committed over the course of countless centuries to its people.

The agonized shriek that escaped the witch told DG it was time and she closed her eyes knowing, somehow, what was coming. With a blinding flash that threatened to scorch the flesh from her own body with its heat, yet somehow left her unharmed, the spell slammed into the witch, the white light instantly vanishing along with any trace of her.

DG fell to the ground, the world around her suddenly dark in comparison to the light despite the suns shining brightly above her. She vaguely realized through her exhaustion that she had been at least a foot off the ground during the spell as her eyes fluttered closed.


	38. Healing

Wyatt opened his eyes and climbed to his feet, blinking in astonishment as he realized that as the light vanished it had taken with it every Long-coat who remained. All who had served the witch were guilty in the eyes of the Ancients and had suffered her fate.

You didn't have to tell him twice.

He raced to DG's side, pulling her into his lap as his eyes quickly surveyed her for any damage. She was exhausted, sweaty, pale, looked like she'd been through hell...but she was _alive_.

In fact, she was _completely_ unharmed.

A smile he feared might never leave him spread across his lips and tears flowed freely down his face as he held her to his chest, her lazy arms falling to the ground at her sides. He paid them no mind as he showered her face with kisses, whispering his love for her between his sobs.

Jeb got to his feet slowly, seeing his father holding DG's motionless body several yards away and expecting the worst.

He _wouldn't _give up on her though, hadn't before, wouldn't now.

He ran to them as fast as his feet could carry him, dropping to his knees beside them afraid that he'd have to once again pry her from his father's grasp to get her medical attention...

But as those tear-filled blue eyes fell on him his jaw dropped open. There was something in that gaze now that he'd never dreamed possible.

_Relief_.

These were tears of joy and he laughed in amazement as his father wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, putting a hand on the side of his head and urging him close enough for him to kiss his forehead. They both stared down at her in disbelief, marvelling that she was okay despite everything that had just happened as Jeb rested his head against his father's.

Jeb reached out and brushed a strand of hair from DG's face, unable to keep the grin from his lips that he still had them both.

James rushed over, offering a hand to the men and asking if there was anything he could do to help DG, his terrified eyes glued to her seeking any hint of movement. Wyatt smiled and told him the only thing she needed was a good night's sleep and laughed as James dropped his professional posture long enough to let out a huge sigh of relief and a 'Thank God!'

He'd handed over Wyatt's hat...Wyatt couldn't even recall at what point he'd lost it...and reported that not only were there no signs of any intruders left in the palace, but all evidence of the war was..._gone_.

The perimeter wall was restored to its original form, the men who had been killed by its destruction **and **in battle were now...how had James so eloquantly put it as he scratched his head in confusion?

"Well, sir...umm..._not_ dead...any more..."

They had all been found laying on the ground where they had fallen, perfectly unharmed and sleeping, not showing a trace of the battle they'd been through.

Wyatt laughed and shook his head in amazement as he carried DG toward the palace, looking at the garden that had been so riddled by war just moments earlier but now glowed with the magic of the land just as Finaqua had the day DG restored it.

"I'm gonna go get Az." Jeb said with a grin and raced ahead. Wyatt smiled watching his son taking the stairs to the upper levels two at a time.

Men were falling in behind him now and it did wonders for his heart to see among them faces of those who had fallen...given their _lives_...to protect DG.

They were all peeking down at her sleeping face with heartfelt relief in their own. Protecting her had been worth giving up their lives...and dying with the knowledge that she would fall as well had been a hell of a thing to endure. But now here they were, healed and staring down at her innocent features as she curled up safely in Wyatt's arms.

"DG??"

He stopped midstep hearing the Queen's voice, knowing his best bet was to stay still as he braced for impact. It seemed the pouncing that DG and Az were so prone to had originated from their mother and she threw her arms around his shoulders, careful not to jostle her daughter, when she saw the smile on his face. The way his blue eyes were lit up told her immediately that everything was going to be fine.

He noticed...likely because she was so close to him in that moment, other wise he doubted anything would have occured to him other than DG...that the Queen's hair was darker than he recalled. Closer inspection revealed that it was true. Her hair was in fact as it had been before she had given her magic to DG and he figured it was much like when his old injuries had been healed by the magic of the sisters.

Ahamo was standing behind her and gave Wyatt one of those warm, appreciative smiles that didn't require words. Wyatt was glad to see someone else spoke his silent language.

"Oh thank the heavens...my angel..." She breathed as she leaned against him and carressed DG's cheek with her hand. "You did beautifully, my child...It's really over..." She whispered with certainty as she kissed her daughter's forehead and Wyatt took those words like a breath of fresh air.

It was the truth.

There was no more sense of doom crushing down on him, the paralyzing fear of an impending threat to DG was lifted from his shoulders. All he wanted to do was see that everyone was fine with his own two eyes. After that he was going to carry her upstairs, lock them both in their room for a month and kiss her from head to toe at least five times daily.

The excited yells coming down the hall made him turn already knowing what he'd see. Glitch, racing as fast as he could to them, was coming from the location of the front of the palace with Raw in tow.

"You're alright! Oh thank God, I was so worried!" Glitch all but squealed and Cain prayed he didn't intend to pounce as well.

His eyes must have told the headcase what he was thinking because he pulled himself together two steps shy of a hug.

"You two were_ out there_?" Cain asked suddenly as it occured to him, his eyes searching theirs and immediately finding the answer he hated to admit sent crushing pain to his heart.

"We're fine..." Glitch answered quickly as he averted his gaze from Cain's, looking down at DG as those blue eyes continued to scrutinize the side of his face.

"Fine now." Raw said quietly and Cain bit his lip refusing to let any tears fall.

So they had been at the front gate when the storm hit...and they had been among those killed by the falling of the wall.

He ground his teeth to keep emotion at bay but couldn't help the hand he placed on Glitch's shoulder, the way his eyes passed between these two who had become dear friends to him despite his best efforts to keep his distance.

He didn't have to say a word, they understood everything he said with that simple touch and those pained eyes.

"She's pretty tuckered out, huh?" Glitch said with a bright smile, offering Cain a way out of the moment he knew must be uncomfortable for the Tin Man.

Cain swallowed hard and cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before looking down at DG. The sight of her instantly brought back his smile. "Yeah, seems her and Azkadellia had a busy morning, what with saving all of the OZ...again. I'm just going up to see her now, figure if she's awake she'll want to see her sister."

Glitch and Raw began chatting with the Queen and Ahamo at his back, carefully dancing around the fact that just moments earlier they had been dead. Wyatt knew it would be tough for the Queen to handle and understood them, Glitch especially, not wanting to tell her. He'd earned a special place in her heart over the years, her admiration and love for him as a trusted friend and advisor increased by the fact that he'd given half of his brain rather than betray her or the OZ.

Wyatt ascended the stairs to the library with a mass of guards and staff all falling in behind them, each trying to get a glimpse of the sleeping Princess. A quick look over his shoulder had him laughing that DG had her own fanclub going.

The double doors stood opened and he looked around the interior of the room for his son, hearing him call that they were out on the balcony.

Jeb was practically glowing, sitting with his back to the railing, his wife in his lap as he kissed her hair and held her hand.

Azkadellia, on the other hand, looked like she'd been run over by a truck...more than once.

The girl was struggling to so much as open her eyes but needed to see her sister before she could relax. The instant she did a genuine, if exhausted, smile came to her lips and the twitching of her fingers told Wyatt she was trying to get her weak muscles to cooperate so she could reach out to her. He sat down on the cool marble beside his son, guiding Azkadellia's hand to DG's and smiling at the appreciation in her tired eyes.

Raw and Glitch were talking excitedly with Ahamo as the Queen fussed over Azkadellia, kissing her and telling her how proud she was.

Jeb and Wyatt just drank it all in. These were the moments you fought for, the knowledge that things would be okay and the resting after the battle. Their shared knowing smiles were the only conversation either of them needed in that moment.

**Author's Note**:

I'm tickled pink to have won 1st runner up for Best Dark Fiction at the Tin Man Fiction Awards on LiveJournal for this story. Who knows, maybe once this baby is done it'll win a first place for something. MWAH! Thanks to anyone who nominated this!


	39. A Shining New World

DG slept for three blessed days, curled up about 90 percent of that time beside Wyatt in their bed. She was so far beyond exhausted, however, that she only vaguely noticed when he would get up to eat or speak with a visitor.

No dreams came to her in that time. No visions of horrifying events yet to unfold or children she was unable to save...though part of her still sought the little girl in the darkness.

Wyatt's face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much but he couldn't help it. DG, Az and the entire OZ were safe and sound, everyone was relaxed and happy, the Queen's powers had been restored and all the people in his life who he cherished were close at hand.

He'd never experienced such a feeling of relief in all his years. Even after the eclipse there had still been nagging worries and guilt that pressed down on him, he had still been in denial about his love for DG and his relationship with Jeb was awkward to say the very least.

Now he had this beautiful sleeping Princess as a bride, and the instant she woke up he fully intended to get to work making the little princesses he'd been promised.

The wounds caused by his separation from Jeb as a child had healed completely and there was no more uncertainty between them to strain their interactions. They knew one another again, talking to and touching one another - even from the simplest hand on a shoulder to tussling his hair right up to hugging - was now as natural as it had always been.

He was sound asleep by her side on the third day when something began tickling his face incessantly. He groaned and swatted but it did no good, he rolled away but it seemed to follow him. Grudgingly he opened his eyes to find a pair of sparkling baby blues staring back at him, and a fraction of a second later that smile was right back on his face.

"You're awake!" He began but she quickly climbed on top of him and pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him as his eyes fluttered closed. He brought his arms up around her holding her close and rolled her over onto her back, leaving her to giggle against their kiss as her eyes opened in surprise. The instant he pulled away he was talking. "Baby you have no idea how happy I am to see those eyes of yours..." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair and she grinned.

"So you missed me, huh?" She asked and he laughed as she entwined her fingers with his and kissed the back of his hand.

"Terribly...but I figured you earned at least a week of sleep after that light show you and Az put on." He said and her face lit up with a million questions.

"How is she? Is she awake? What happened? The witch is totally gone, right? How many men did we lose? Is everyone alright? My parents? Oh God - is _**Jeb **_alright? He was out there when...What about Glitch and Raw? Are they okay? And what about..." This time it was Cain silencing her with a kiss and she sighed dreamily against it as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "You all done? Can I answer a few of those before any more burst out of you?" He asked and watched her nod her head excitedly to each of his questions. "Good. Azkadellia is fine, she's just as worn out as you so we've been letting her rest. I'll take you over there after you get dressed. The witch is dead and will never be back to bother us again. Your parents, Jeb, Glitch, Raw, James and even _Bruiser _are all alright. We didn't lose any men..." He held up a hand when she began to protest the truth of that statement. "_Because _that light show you two put on healed all of them and brought them back good as new. The front of the palace was restored as well and the entire OZ is shining like it was made yesterday. Your mother...well, I'll let you see for yourself." He said with a smile and she couldn't help the way her curiosity was plain on her face.

She climbed out of the bed clumsily, too excited to let her still-waking muscles slow her down as she raced to the shower, making record time before bolting back out to put on a..._dress? _She laughed seeing his arched brow and offered a muffled, "For special occasions, remember?" as she shimmied it over her head and down her body. Truth be told they were starting to grow on her.

He stood and yawned, walking to the bathroom and was about halfway through washing his face and brushing his teeth before she came bouncing in beside him, bumping him with her shoulder repeatedly so that he would move over a few inches and share the sink. He smiled as she attempted to talk to him with a toothbrush in her mouth and couldn't help but look forward to the days when there would be little ones running around between them with just as much energy as her.

When he was finished he shook his head and kissed her hair as she continued to babble incoherently past the toothbrush, returning to the room and pulling on his clothes. He leaned against the wall beside her as she used her magic to do her hair, laughing at the way she would talk to the bobby-pins and unruly strands of hair and insist that they 'work with' her. It seemed she'd finally gotten the hang of doing her makeup hands-free and he was glad that the time it would take her to get ready had been effectively cut down to a third.

They were rushing out the door in no time, DG excitedly pulling him along by his hand as she made a b-line to her sister's room.

Jeb had just walked out into the hall when he spotted her and his face lit up as he yelled, "DG!" and held his arms out expectantly, knowing by now what was coming.

"Jeb!" She squealed and Wyatt laughed as he let go of her hand, watching her race down the hall and launch at his son. She was babbling in his ear as he laughed and hugged her, closing his eyes as he swung her from side to side with her feet off the ground. He couldn't stop grinning as he nodded and waited for her to stop for air. "I heard you trying to get to me and then the witch put up that shield and I heard you _hit_ the shield and I thought you were hurt but I couldn't check to see if you were alright and I was so worried and then all that magic came and I still couldn't check but I was afraid something had happened to you and..."

"I'm happy to see you're alright, too." He said with a soft chuckle and DG let out a huge sigh of relief before closing her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and squeezing him a little tighter.

"DG?" Came an exhausted voice from the room's interior and Jeb laughed as DG all but climbed over him to get through the door.

Azkadellia was still pale and tired, but smiling excitedly now that she could see the bouncing vision of DG heading her way.

"Oh Az! I'm so glad to see you're awake!" She squealed as she climbed across the bed to her sister lacking every bit of grace the dress gave the appearance she should possess.

"I was so frightened when you called me and I couldn't answer you right away, if I hadn't waited that extra moment...things would be much different right now..." Azkadellia said apologetically as DG nuzzled up beside her in the bed.

"Hey, considering the help you _would have_ given versus what you _did_ give would be like comparing a pocket knife to a nuclear bomb I'm happy you decided to wait. Besides, you really did it, Az! You killed the witch once and for all!" DG said excitedly, loving the relief that washed over her sister's features as if she'd heard those words for the first time.

With a sigh Az's eyes fluttered closed again, a yawn escaping her lips and DG smiled. "Since you did all the work and I was just the one the magic came out of I know you must still be exhausted, so you just keep sleeping until you're fed up with seeing the inside of your eyelids and then come find me." DG kissed her sister's cheek sweetly, waited for Az to give a nod of agreement and scurried off the bed back to her Tin Man.

They were just around the corner from her mother's office when they ran into Glitch and Raw, and Wyatt couldn't help but laugh that he wasn't sure who had pounced who as Glitch and DG embraced. Their little group was whole again and he hated to admit how happy it made him to see DG chatting excitedly with them.

"Is that DG, my darling?" Came the soft, regal voice of the Queen and the three men present all exchanged knowing smiles waiting to see DG's reaction to her mother.

DG's jaw just about hit her chest as the Queen approached them. She looked like she had when DG was a child, her features soft and elegant, not worn down by years of stress and worry. Her hair was dark and glistening, quaffed to perfection and telling her daughter everything she needed to know.

"MOM!" DG screamed and ran to her, smiling against her shoulder as her mother held her tight. "Dad!" She called as she saw him approaching and he laughed as he joined the embrace.

Everything was right with the world, the only thing left to do for them was to live out their lives in the happiness they'd all earned after so much suffering.


	40. All The Tears of a Happily Ever After

**Warning: **

**Absolute mushy fluffiness to follow. **

**Get your box of tissues ready in advance! **

* * *

Months had passed since the defeat of the witch and DG still walked on air as if it had been just the day before. They were all out in the gardens enjoying a beautiful afternoon under the warmth of the suns, Wyatt and DG holding hands and flirting beneath the shade of a massive tree as newly weds should be able to do.

Glitch and Raw were joking around with Jeb and Azkadellia a few yards away, occasionally asking Wyatt to verify some claim Jeb made about how strong/brave/quick he was during one of the his Tin Man adventures that Jeb was retelling for the hundredth time.

"That son of yours sure does love telling stories..." DG said softly and he smiled down at her.

"How about we go upstairs and I'll tell you a few of my own..." He whispered and she batted her eyelashes as she gave him a coy smile.

He had just leaned down to kiss her lips when an uninvited guest cut in on the moment.

"Cain! Wyatt Cain!" A voice called from across the courtyard and Wyatt rolled his eyes, turning reluctantly from the lips he was just getting ready to devour to see DeMilo being manhandled by two members of the royal guard. He squinted and smiled seeing that it was James and Paul.

"Hey, Too-Tall, ease up on the threads! This shirt cost more than your house!" DeMilo complained and Cain shook his head as he approached.

"Antoine DeMilo…" Wyatt said with a hint of distaste in his tone and motioned for the men to let him go.

The skin peddler shot them both an indignant look and smoothed his clothes. "What kind of greeting is that for an old friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Friend? Uh-huh. I'd say your memory differs from mine." Cain eyed him from under the brim of his hat, his expression devoid of emotion despite his amusement.

In truth he didn't really hate DeMilo all that much. Sure, he roughed him up from time to time, but it was mainly because DeMilo always put up that front of not wanting to cooperate with him.

"That hurts my feelings, Wyatt." He said, a hand on his chest feigning offense. "But never the less, I'm gonna choose to ignore your lack of hospitality and general unhappiness to see me. I'm sure you'll change your mind in a few minutes." He smiled with knowledge he had yet to share with the Tin Man, pleased with himself when Cain's brow arched in interest. His eyes went to DG and the others and sighed. He motioned for Cain to move a few steps closer to him, waiting for him to grudgingly comply and lowering his voice. He failed miserably to keep his words from the now fully curious group.

"A'ight, so you know that thing I do that you was nice enough not to tell nobody about?" He said quietly and Cain had to fight a smile.

DeMilo, for all his reputation as a sleazebag, had a secret that he'd begged Cain to keep since the first time they met. It was something he'd never disclosed to anyone; after all, a Tin Man's word is bond.

Once a month, using half the money he'd earned from his club, DeMilo would search the underground slave markets. Since he was able to gain entry where a Tin Man could not, he would buy up any children he could find under the false pretenses of prostitution, and then turn them over to orphanages so they would at least have a chance at a normal life.

He didn't pretend to be a law abiding citizen of the OZ, but there had always been a soft spot in his heart for kids, likely stemming from his own rough beginnings.

This was DeMilo's one redeeming quality and the reason why Cain only harassed him, never bringing him up on the millions of lesser crimes that he committed. Cain nodded his head slowly, ignoring the confused looks the others were shooting their way.

"So I was there about two weeks ago and had already spent just about all my dough on them…." He hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate on that statement because he always disliked putting words to his acts of kindness. "I was gonna leave, didn't think they had any more…in stock…"

DeMilo's face took on a look of, what was it? Awe? He forgot to be vague as he continued. "But then I sees this little girl, sweetest thing you've ever laid eyes on. I didn't have enough on me but there was just something about her…" He swallowed hard, his face showing his nervousness. "She had these eyes, ya know? They just jumped out at ya, even with the rest of her face all covered in dirt. So I put on a good show, haggled and put up my _**replacement**_ wagon as collateral, you dig?" He turned his mouth to the side, making sure that Cain knew he hadn't forgotten the wagon that was commandeered, but a split second later his face was relaxed again.

Cain watched him curiously; DeMilo was acting out of sorts to say the very least.

"I just didn't wanna risk them sellin her to god knows who to do god knows what wit, cuz like I said, there was something about her that told me she was important. I got her and the rest of them out of there and once we was at the orph--" He stopped, his eyes shooting to the others as he changed his words. "The drop off point, she hugged me and thanked me…wasn't scared of me or _nothin_. So I starts askin her some questions, ya know? Like about where she was from, how they'd gotten her, stuff like that…" He exhaled sharply. "She said the Long Coats came and took her from her family, that they used magic on her to make her sleep so she wouldn't fight, but it made it so's she couldn't move or talk. She heard them tell her family that she was dead…"

Commotion behind him caused Cain's head to turn, and he was now thoroughly confused seeing Jeb collapsing to his knees, a distraught look on his face as he watched DeMilo.

_For some reason Cain's brain was slowing down, having a hard time taking in what was being said. His heart was pounding in his ears._

DeMilo continued softly, having to stop for a moment as he watched Azkadellia trying to comfort Jeb, asking him what was wrong. His tear-filled eyes were choking DeMilo up; the way he stared at him in disbelief. "She says they put her big brother in a suit and killed her mother." He steeled himself to say the words. "And that her Daddy died before she was born." He added slowly, waiting for Cain's eyes to meet his.

_Realization was sweeping over Cain and he felt dizzy as it crashed down, what the hell was going on?_

_Her big brother…Jeb? Her mother…Adora?_

_And her 'Daddy'?_

He couldn't breathe; he vaguely noticed DG's hand on his shoulder offering him support.

"She's just about seven and a half annuals, Wyatt…and she says her name is Moira…Moira Cain." DeMilo said in barely more than a whisper.

It was all Cain could do to keep standing, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees to prevent himself from collapsing, feeling like he'd just been given a cheap shot to the stomach.

Adora had loved that name…had chosen it before they even married for the daughter she dreamed they'd have together.

He was too shocked to be angry with Jeb for not telling him, somehow understanding his son's motivations without question.

He'd finally gotten his father back, knew what Wyatt was going through over the loss of Adora, how could he tell him that he'd also lost a child? Jeb had tried so many times to find the words, but how do you give someone the happiness of knowing they had a beautiful daughter, only to take it away in the same breath by telling them of her death?

He had intended to tell him right before the first time his father had hugged him and told him how proud of him he was. A knife had pierced his heart. _**Proud?**_ He'd let his mother and sister be killed, his father should have hated him. He didn't want to look him in the eyes at that moment and had walked away.

DeMilo cleared his throat, trying to act like this wasn't effecting him but failing miserably as he spoke past the lump in his throat. "Uuhh…so she escaped from the Long Coats after the magic wore off. She's one tough little cookie, believe you me, and I'm sure there was one of those bastards out there walking with a limp from her bustin his shin, but she didn't know where to go so she stayed hidden in the forest. She was on her own for a while – she said it was hot out when she was taken from her family – so that had to be what, like six months ago? But she said her brother…" He inclined his head to Jeb. "…had taught her what she could eat, where to sleep, and how to stay out of sight so she was okay…until eventually when the weather got colder and the woods became bare the traders found her and snatched her up."

Now it was DG's turn to become dizzy with the weight of realization crashing down on her. _This_ was the little girl from her dreams, _this _was the little girl that Jeb had recognized from her sketches. He'd seen what he thought was her death with his own two eyes, had promised himself to keep the secret to his grave to spare his father any more heartbreak. He had carried his grief for her inside him as a burden he never wanted to share. But somehow DG's magic had felt that child wandering lost and alone, whether it was brought on by her link to Wyatt or not, her gift had allowed her to answer the child's call.

DeMilo bit his bottom lip, his eyes passing between the stricken faces of Jeb and Cain. "You want I should call her over?" He whispered, and watched Cain's head come up with an expression on his face of more emotions than he could count.

_She was there?_

DeMilo turned, motioning over his shoulder to his normal entourage and Cain froze, watching as DeMilo's twins smiled at him while standing closely together, then slowly stepped away from one another revealing the little girl they had been concealing.

A sob escaped Cain's lips, but he recovered enough to cut it short, staring at her in open disbelief. DG's hand went to her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Az was crying as she held onto a hysterical Jeb.

It was obvious that DeMilo, despite himself, had been doting over the child. She wore a sapphire blue gown with full skirts fit for a princess, her platinum blonde hair was curled and flowing to the middle of her back, gleaming in the sun with tiny glittering barrettes sweeping most of it back from her face. And then there were her eyes, Cain's eyes, light blue crystals peering out at them shyly.

She tugged at her hair nervously, unsure of this group of strangers that were all suddenly staring back at her.

She eyed Cain curiously, taking in the intense way he was watching her, the tears streaming down his face. Her head tilted to the side and without thinking she had started toward him, until she was distracted by the one person she did know.

"Jeb! Jeb! Jeb!" She squealed, racing toward him and leaping into his arms.

It wasn't a calm moment, no solemn appreciation for the fact that she was alive. Jeb was crying harder than he could ever recall, hyperventilating as he held her in his arms and rocked her while kissing her cheeks. "Baby girl…oh my God…I can't believe it's you…" He sobbed, holding her away from himself long enough to look at her face, then pulling her back to his chest again. She giggled, holding onto him for dear life, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Hey, you're mussing up my dress! Mr. D bought me this special for us coming to the palace. He said I was gonna meet the Princess and her consort, we're gonna surprise them." She said through her laughter. "I missed you, too, jerk-face."

When he finally ran out of tears, the pain that had been buried in his heart streaming down his face, he turned his eyes to his father. He sniffled and wiped his cheeks, smiling down at his sister and standing up, taking her hand and walking toward Cain.

"Moira…there's someone you need to meet." He said, inclining his head toward their father.

She released Jeb's hand and took a few brave steps forward, recalling that she'd been intent on this stranger from the moment she saw him. Wyatt dropped to his knees as she approached him, not knowing what to say or do, so in shock that he could do nothing more than stare at this angelic child he'd just been given.

Moira walked to him without fear, her tiny hand reaching out to his temple and then to her own as she studied his eyes, lost in some thought that she didn't share as she found a reflection of herself in his features. She smiled and reached up to the brim of his hat, then took in his duster and vest. "_You're_…you're my Daddy." She said without a doubt and his heart nearly burst with joy. All he could do was nod; no words would come to him. "Jeb told me all about you…you're bigger…even than what Jeb said…" She whispered in awe and he laughed softly.

She hugged him without another word and he couldn't stop himself from sobbing as he held her tight, his hand covering her entire back as she curled up into his lap. He let himself fall back so that he was sitting on the ground, drawing his knees up as he wrapped his arms protectively around the child, never wanting to let her go.

"It's okay, Daddy. Don't cry." Her little voice said into his ear. "Are you sad to see me?" She asked with worry in her voice and he pulled away from her, smiling as tears still fell down his face.

He somehow managed to speak, his face red and eyes filled with tears but he needed to reassure her that it was okay; his voice was straining and barely coming to him. "No, baby…" He smiled as he fought back a sob. "I'm just so happy to see you that it hurts."

She smiled and placed her tiny hand on his cheek, whispering. "I'm happy you're not dead anymore."

Wyatt wondered if she knew the truth behind her words.

"Me, too, little one…me, too." He whispered and pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it to stifle a sob.

She grinned up at him, and then tilted her head in that same childish way that DG always did when a thought occurred to her.

"Oh! _You're _the Princess' consort!" She exclaimed, her eyes searching the group frantically, first settling on Azkadellia, but when she took in the way her brother was hanging on the woman she moved on.

When her gaze met DG's she smiled brightly. "You're the Princess! Hey...you're the one from my dreams!" She exclaimed as her jaw dropped open in surprise and Wyatt shot DG a confused look.

"Yup...that was me..." DG said softly past the lump in her throat.

"And you married my Daddy?" She asked with wide eyes and watched as DG knelt down beside Wyatt.

"I sure did." DG said, smiling despite the tears that were covering her face.

"So…" Moira trailed off, her expression becoming worried as she suddenly wasn't sure of the situation. "So can I come visit you here sometimes?" She asked self-consciously, her eyes darting back and forth from the faces of her father and DG, then to DeMilo and Jeb for reassurance. She pulled at her dress nervously and swallowed hard, suddenly completely unsure of her role here. Her father had moved on, would he even want her here with them?

"No, angel, you can't come visit us here." Wyatt said sweetly, pushing a strand of hair behind the child's ear. "But you _can_come live with us here. Isn't that right, Princess?" He said, looking over to DG and smiling warmly.

DG nodded her head dramatically for Moira's benefit. "Thaaaat's right; we'll have a room picked out for her and be planning how she wants it decorated before sunset." She said with a grin.

Moira's face lit up and she pounced forward, her bottom half still in Wyatt's lap as she hugged DG and he laughed, feeling that DG may have met her match in the pouncing department.

"And you're gonna take care of me?" Moira asked, now laying across both of their laps and in awe of the Princess staring down at her with those big blue eyes.

"Uh-huh. I'm your stepmother, so it's my job to spoil you rotten." DG tickled the little girl and she giggled. "And you're grandmother is the Queen…she's going to be thrilled to meet you. It's been a long time since she's had a little girl around here to care for." DG said; laughing as Moira's jaw dropped.

"Really, Daddy? The Queen?" She asked and he smiled back at her, running a hand through her hay colored hair and still trying to cope with the idea that he had a daughter…that this was _his daughter_…the phrase was strange in his mind, but absolutely a wonderful surprise.

It was beyond amazing to stare into a reflection of his own eyes.

"Really, little one. And you see that pretty lady over there?" He turned her in his lap so she could see where he was pointing. "That's your Aunt Azkadellia, she's a Princess, too and she married your big brother."

That would get complicated at some point, but given the age differences he figured Aunt would be easier for her to digest than sister-in-law, and besides, the title would suit her role better.

"You got _**married**_, jerk-face?" Moira said in complete shock and he laughed as he led Azkadellia over to his sister.

"Yes, _toad-breath_, I got married. And guess what? We're going to have a baby soon." He said with a grin and pinched her cheek as she stared at Azkadellia.

"Wow, you're both so pretty! You two are really lucky, huh?" She said to her father and brother and they both laughed.

"That we are." Wyatt said, kissing DG's hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Moira." Azkadellia said softly as she settled down gently on the ground before her, keeping a hand on her swollen belly and the child grinned at her. "You can call me Aunt Az, if you like; everyone else calls me Az since it's easier."

"Aunt Az…'Auntie Az'…I like it." Moira beamed and hugged her new relative, putting a hand on her belly and marvelling that soon she would have a little cousin to play with.

"And this is Glitch; he's the Queen's adviser and a dear friend of ours." Wyatt said, and tried to ignore the happiness his words had given the zipper-head.

"Well, hello there." Glitch said, grinning and kneeling down with the others. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Ms. Moira Cain." He took her hand and kissed it dramatically as if she were royalty and she giggled uncontrollably in Wyatt's lap.

"I like him, Daddy. He's funny." She said and Wyatt shook his head.

"Yes, sweetheart, he is a funny guy." He said, smiling at Glitch.

"And this is Raw; he's the Royal Viewer and a treasured friend." DG said, and watched as he approached shyly.

"Ooh, you're _**fluffy**_!" Moira said and was out of her father's lap like a shot, jumping on Raw just as he began to sit, nearly sending him toppling over as the others laughed.

Raw smiled down at her as she ran her little fingertips over his face, studying the differences in his features from any other person she'd seen in her life.

"You are a brave girl…take after father…" He said with a smile. "Did good job getting away… fought well…"

She was staring at him in disbelief, understanding that he was seeing her thoughts. She grinned. "And when I dropped that hammer on his head so he wouldn't tell that I'd gotten out? And spooked the horses so they'd have to chase them?" She asked through a fit of giggles and Raw laughed and nodded his approval.

Wyatt's jaw hung open as he realized just how much like her old man Moira really was, he'd used that move with the horses on several occasions to get out of tough spots.

"Very smart little girl…learned from Jeb's stories…" Raw said and Jeb laughed nervously as Wyatt raised a brow and looked over at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He shrugged innocently and shook his head to his father that he had no idea where they'd come up with that. Of course he hadn't been filling his little sister's head with wild bedtime stories of their absent father fighting bad guys during his many death-defying adventures.

"You have much courage…like DG…like Az…like your father and brother…will fit in nicely here…you will see…" He gave her a reassuring smile, sensing her fear that they wouldn't like her for some reason and that she would lose her home again.

"And the Queen is nice? She won't send me away?" She asked Raw quietly, though the others had no difficulty hearing her words.

"No…she will love you like her own…" Raw said and touched his heart. "I can feel it."

Moira smiled up at him, hugging him tightly in appreciation.

* * *

That night they stood together at the edge of their bed in the dimly lit room, DG with her head against Wyatt's shoulder as they watched Moira sleeping soundly.

Just as she had promised the room across the hall, the one that had been Wyatt's before he'd moved in with DG, had been selected for Moira's bed chamber and the Queen was beyond thrilled to have the task of decorating it as well as the nursery for Azkadellia and Jeb's child.

Moira had won over the Queen with that first shy smile and DG wondered if the little girl would ever be able to do any wrong in her mother's eyes.

Wyatt was still battling those tears of joy that kept forming as he looked at his daughter and DG smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

_This was as good a time as any, she supposed..._

She let out a sigh. "We're going to have to make renovations..." She began nonchalantly.

"The Queen is already taking care of that by the sounds of it, I doubt anyone besides her and Moira will have a say in that room." He said with a smile and DG grinned that he hadn't caught it yet.

"Oh that's fine for Moira, she's old enough to walk across the hall if she needs us in the middle of the night, but when the baby gets here we'll need to be able to hear..."

She didn't get any further than that before he'd spun her in his arms to look at her face.

"I suppose we could always put up a partition wall and use some of that space over there as a nursery, we don't need all this room any way and..."

Wyatt was grinning wider with each word and he kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, laughing as he spun her around in a circle.

"So we're...you're really..." He stammered and she nodded excitedly.

"Do you think Moira is going to mind being a big sister?" DG whispered and as they turned they found her grinning ear to ear and standing up on the bed.

"Nope! I can do that!" Moira squealed and Wyatt barely had enough time to catch her as she leapt at him.

"Well you did say 'lots of little princesses', Wyatt." DG said with a smile and he held them both close, shaking his head that it didn't get any better than this.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after...**

**The End**


End file.
